


Hotline

by Pyschokisses



Category: Dragonball, Kakavege - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Funny, Humour, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Strip Tease, Stripper, Yaoi, gayfic, handjob, hotline, male stripper, romcom, sex line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 61,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyschokisses/pseuds/Pyschokisses
Summary: Vegeta works as a sex call worker at one of the popular sex line companies. One day he answers the phone to a new client, who starts to become on of his regular callers...What will happen if they were to ever meet in person?A light hearted, romcom.
Relationships: Goku/Vegeta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. Devon

Whenever asked what kind of job he had, he'd simply just say he worked in a call centre. He wasn't wrong, just his family had no idea exactly what kind of call centre work he done. He had been working there for just over two years now, and surprisingly it paid well. The hours were of unsociable hours, however it didn't take long for his body clock to adapt. His work would vary it would either start from 8pm to 2am, or midnight till 4am; he learned a lot about people since doing the kind of job he does. Walking into the dull outdated building, he headed straight to the elevator, he always ensured to arrive at least half hour early to wind down in the break out area. His work was on the top floor, with it's own access to the rooftop break out area that had worn out smoke shelter with very sorry square patch of artificial grass.He walked down the office, each desk were placed in booths to drown out any outside noises. He walked towards his desk about to go into his drawer, he jumped as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Evening." Nappa grinned at him as he handed him a note.

"What's this?" He unfolded the note with the letter's I.O.U, he glanced over seeing his pack of cigarettes already opened and laying on top of his desk. "oh for fuck sake, will you stop helping yourself to my cigarettes." he growled as he took one out the packet and headed towards the spiral staircase that lead to the break out area with Nappa following behind.

"Hey, this job gets stressful." Nappa shrugged as they approached the outside.

"Yes, it's so stressful helping people get off? Bastard." He scoffed as he leaned against one of the bins next to small crowd of colleagues. 

"You know I find it very unfair, you get more pay than most of us." Bulma pouted as a couple of others would nod in agreement.

"It's because I'm the most requested." he pulled out a lighter from his leather jacket ignoring the subtle glares.

"No, it's because Vegeta is a sad git with no life and worked here the longest." Nappa tapped him on the back grinning over at the others.

He placed a cigarette in his mouth and points to Nappa in agreement. "That too." not many lasted long in the kind of job they were doing, mainly down to the hours, and it was hard to get many clients in. Vegeta worked at one of the popular sex hotlines, at first he was going to see it as a temporary job, but then seeing how easy it was making money by pleasuring others over the phone; he chose to carry on.

"Expecting any of your regulars tonight?" Yamcha asked, he was leaning inside the smoke shelter looking over at Vegeta.

"Ha." Vegeta lit up his cigarette and inhaled. "A couple." he puffed out the smoke before bringing the cigarette back to his mouth.

"Bastard stole one of mine." Nappa frowned.

"Hey, not my fault you fell asleep during the call." Vegeta chuckled as he leaned inside the smoke shelter next to Yamcha.

"You did what?!" Bulma fought back her laugh as she stared at Nappa in disbelief.

"It was a long shift." Nappa sighed crossing his arms glaring back at Vegeta.

"Well, more money in my pocket." Vegeta smirked with the cigarette in his mouth as he checked his phone.

"Can't believe you'd fall asleep, man how embarrassing." Yamcha shook his head whilst laughing.

"Don't worry, more often he falls asleep during client calls, the more clients for us." Bulma grinned.

Vegeta glanced up at her grinning in agreement. "Precisely." 

"I'll remember this whenever you guys do most embarrassing orgasm sounds, I'll be sure to record it." Nappa huffed as they all started to laugh.

Bulma stopped laughing and looked at Nappa in disgust, she folded her arms whilst shaking her head at him. "Then not only are you risking losing your job, but you are a creep."

"I mean, least we fake our orgasms, just can't say the same about you." Vegeta quirked a brow as he exhaled out cloud of smoke whilst tapping the ashes from his cigarette. 

"Oh yeah, he definitely gets off can see it in his face." Bulma teased as she started to brush her hair before heading back inside.

"dirty bastard." Vegeta smirked as he stubbed out his cigarette, and flicked it in the ashtray. 

"Haven't you got calls to answer Devon?" Nappa grinned knowing Vegeta hated the alter ego he was given. Part of their job were they were not allowed to go by their real names, to protect their identity.

"Better than Rhodri...what kind of name is that? fuck.." Vegeta scoffed as he started to march off, he spun on his heel hearing Yamcha and Nappa laughing; they always liked to wind Vegeta up with that name. "And stop touching my shit, or I'll be charging you!"

"whatever princess." Nappa grinned waving at Vegeta and walked over to stand next to Yamcha.

"haha...fuck off" Vegeta stuck his middle finger up at the pair before storming down the stairs into the office.

Sitting at his desk, he placed his headset on. He'd wait for a beep sound telling him he had a caller at the other end of the line. The caller would listen to the introductory line welcoming them to the service, with the same old cheesy music telling them they had a hot babe waiting on the other end of the line. He checked his diary on the system for his regulars would book certain slots, there he'd have a direct line so would log off from their usual chat up line for those certain times, it was the way he'd make extra money on top. Whilst checking the screen, a call came through he put on the mute button so he could let out a long sigh before introducing himself as Devon, putting on a sensual voice.

"um...hello?"

"Shit, sorry had the mute button on. Ah shit, shouldn't of told you that either....Let's start over, well I'm not going to waste your time with the whole introductory thing, you know why you've called. So...what can I help you with today?" He muted himself pinching the bridge of his nose. "The fuck am I talking about, fuck sake." He composed himself and unmuted. "hello, this is Devon" he pulled a face as he introduced himself as his alter ego. "who am I speaking with?"

"Sorry, I'm new to all this. Um, you can call me ...Kakarot"

"Well Kakarot, got to start from somewhere. So, tell me, what are you in the mood for?"

"This is awkward."

"Are you alone?"

"yes."

"Good, so it shouldn't be awkward when I ask the following, what are your kinks? by the sound of your voice, you sound like you are willing to try anything, which I find a turn on." 

"I-I haven't really ..."

"hm, a shy boy I take it? very hot, bet you like to dominate in the bedroom."

"holy shit."

"whats the matter?"

"Nothing, just your voice..."

"Am I turning you on?"

"A little..."

"I guess we have something in common then, tell me, what are you doing?"

"uh...talking to you?"

"Ah-ha, trying to be funny with me now?"

"And what if I am?"

He chuckles, and catches his breath to continue. "I can tell I'm going to enjoy speaking to you, in fact, I'm touching myself now." he leaned back swinging on the chair, with his arms tucked behind his head.

"You are?"

"Mmhm, fuck, I'm already so hard." pants on the phone and holds back another chuckle.

"Oh my god, I don't think I can do this."

"Why not? mm...thought you were on your own?" corner of his mouth curls as he could hear subtle heavy breathing from the other end of the line.

"I am.."

"Then touch yourself for me, I'm stroking myself for you...fuck keep talking to me." 

"I can't believe I'm doing this...shit.."

"That's it, let's do it together. ooh bet you want me to sit on that hard cock of yours." He put on a fake moan "mm, bet you'd want me to milk you dry."

"Holy fuck...this is dirty...shit"

"Want me to tone it down for you? though I can tell you are loving this as much as I am. ooo yeah, I'm imagining you playing with my body right now...fuck so fucking hot."

"You're fucking hot oh fuck I'm so hard."

"Not as hard as me...shit I'm getting close already...talk dirty to me." 

"uhh..."

"Don't be shy, tell me what you'd do to my body right now... what would you do if you saw me rubbing my thick cock in front of you?..."

"I-I'm not good at this..."

"Nonsense, bet you'd get me to cum so hard if you were here."

"I guess..."

"Keep stroking yourself, I want to hear you cum with me." he quickly takes a drink whilst he listens to the heavy breathing and quiet moans. He starts looking at the minute hand of the clock, and smirks as he could hear them climax just over a minute. He quickly makes pants and groan sounds pretending he had released. "Fuck, that was so good."

"oh shit.." pants. "I need to clean up."

"Shame, I'm not there to lick it up." He raised a brow as he heard another moan on the end of the line. "Did...did you just cum again?"

"y-yeah."

"fuck, you turn me on so bad, I could probably go another round."

"Maybe next time...I need to clean myself up...shit it's a mess..."

"If you want, you can get my direct line? of course...would mean you'd have to pay a little extra." He smirked as he could hear the heavy breathing, knowing he had just won over another regular client.

"fuck yeah."

"Great, I'll transfer you to one of the kind operators who'll set up the payments. till next time Kakarot...happy wet dreams." He grinned transferring the call over, he glanced over at one of the finance teams who took over the call for him.

Little did he know, this was just the beginning of things...


	2. Kakarot

Goku worked as a shop assistant, it was the same old mundane job dealing with the rude customers everyday. He didn't want to leave his job, as his mother put in a good word for him for she worked there too. It had been a while since he had dated, mainly due to being too tired from work, and also the fact he was quite shy. Curious, he saw an ad on a magazine for a hotline called "Champline" a peculiar name yet he was aware how popular they were. They'd have business cards, and tv ads on late at night. Goku was very much aware of the company, he just never had the confidence to call them. It was till he overheard some men talking between them how good the sex callers are on the phone, how they'd have the best orgasm they had in ages that he decided to pluck up the courage. Last night was his first time calling them, and already he was hooked. He kept grinning to himself stacking up the shelves remembering hearing Devon's voice, he gave his birth name Kakarot for no one else called him by that. 

"You keep smiling today, is there something you'd like to share?" Gine cooed at her son as she walked up from behind handing him more stock to stack.

Goku simply smiled grabbing the stock off his mother. He blushed slightly for he didn't want his mother to know the real reason he had been smiling to himself. "Just something I saw on tv." He shrugged still stacking the shelves.

"Hm, too much tv isn't good for you. You should be getting out more, meeting new people." She suggested as she collapsed one of the now empty cardboard boxes.

"I do go out with friends, I do have a life." He furrowed his brows at her.

"Not what I'm meaning, it would be nice to see you settle down-"

"Not this again." He sighed rolling his eyes, since turning twenty five that was all his mother would ramble on about. His brother was already starting to settle down with his girlfriend, although his family didn't really like her. 

"What? There must be some men or women that's taken your fancy?" She raised a brow looking over at one of the young shop assistant. She covered the side of her mouth with her hand as she whispered to Goku. "What do you think about George?" She knew Goku had dated both genders in the past, although she could personally tell he preferred the same sex.

Goku glanced over at him, he was attractive but certainly not his type. He was slim built, quite a tall young looking bloke. He scrunched his nose up at his mum and shook his head. "No mother, just no."

"Only trying to help." She shrugged and walked into the storage room with the flattened boxes.

Goku chuckled to himself, he was fortunate to have supportive parents, however he found they could be a little too supportive on times. Especially when his mother kept suggesting certain men to him. Finishing his shift, he said his goodbyes to his colleagues before heading back home. He had to cover his excitement from his mother as he gave her a lift home, for he was going to have another late night phone call with Devon. If his mother saw any slight signs of his excitement, she'd be able to tell he was hiding something. Fortunately, Gine was pretty tired and Goku managed to keep himself distracted by listening to some music in the car. 

"Night son." Gine said sluggishly whilst rubbing her eye lids, they looked over seeing his father had just arrived back from his job. "Look at that, we both arrived home same time for once." She smiled before planting a kiss on Goku's cheek. "Want to come in for a bit?" She asked as she climbed out the car.

"Oh uh...I'd love to...but uh...I've going to bed early tonight." He smiled before driving off.

Bardock watched as his son drove off in such a hurry, he raised his brow over at Gine. "He's not coming in for a coffee?"

"No, I think he's been talking to someone." Gine giggled looking back at the distance Goku had drove off. She knew all the telltale signs of when her son would take an interest in someone. "Perhaps needs to rush back to talk to them in private." She assumed it was someone he probably met online, and not some sex call worker.

Goku started to unwind keeping an eye on the time, he quickly jumped into bed in just his underwear. Calling the number, he had to wait a few seconds for it to go through the introductory line before that voice answered that send shiver down his spine.

"Hello Kakarot."

"Oh fuck...um hi." He bit on his lip, already starting to feel aroused.

"Acting so shy again, so cute. What are you doing right now, besides talking to me?"

"I'm uh...well...nothing..."

"I bet you aren't this shy, if I was there right now you'd probably have me pinned to the bed."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Say, how about you tell me what you would do if I was laying naked in your bed right now?"

"I would ask how you got there first." He grinned as he heard chuckling from the other end of the phone.

"A funny boy huh? One of my favourite qualities. Alright, I'd tell you I found the spare key under the door mat so helped my way in."

"I mean it's a stupid place to put a spare key if you ask me, but alright. I'd then ask why you're naked." 

"Oh I'm sorry, I just assumed you'd like to imagine me naked in your bed? I'm imagining you naked in front of me right now actually, though I'm needing some help see...to paint a perfect picture here I need to know the cock size of yours?"

"I haven't exactly measured, just know it's big." He glanced down at his crotch whilst his cheeks filled with crimson.

"Oh I bet it is, mm just the thought of how big you are is making me hard right now."

"Yeah?" 

"Mmhm." Moans down the line.

Goku could feel his cock so hard and eager to be played with, just by hearing those moans. "Could you...could you keep moaning like that for me?"

"Like this?" More moans were heard.

"Oh my fuck, you sound so hot like that." Goku rubbed his hardened member that was restricted by cloth.

"Yeah, just imagine ploughing into my tight hole." Moans echoed down the line.

Goku took out his cock and started stroking it. "I'd fuck you so hard."

"Not so fast, start rubbing that cock of yours slow with a light firm grip. We are going to start it slow. Mm fuck, you're good." 

"Uhh yeah..." he panted as he stroked his cock exactly as he was instructed. It felt amazing, hearing Devons voice making subtle moans and pants as he done it, encouraged him to continue. 

"Grip that cock hard, really thrust it into your tight fist, oh fuck" Moans and pants "Keep going now, harder"

"Fffuck" Goku started to thrust himself into his fist, holding a more firm grip as he imagined fucking Devon. He panted, as sweat trickled down the back of his neck, so aroused.

"You can go harder than that, I really want to feel it deep inside me...mm I'm just oozing at the thought." More moans were heard, they got louder chanting Kakarot's name.

"Devon you are so fucking ...nnngh ooh ...keep...moaning for me." Goku moaned and grunted as he laid back on the bed, thrusting himself into his hand, a coil tightening feeling at the bottom of stomach awaiting for that release.

"Yes baby"moans "Anything for you baby." Let's out a loud moan and pant. "Fill me, fill me to the brim."

"Oh you are so good....uhhh...soo good." Goku quickened the pace, pressure building up so dangerously close.

"Yes, yes!" Pants "I just love that cock of yours, oh yes I'm cumming , your so, so good to me." Moans out Kakarot's name.

Goku thrusted harder, spurts of his seed started to shoot out. " Nngh ahh...I-I needed that...fuck." He looked down seeing his hand and chest now covered with his seed.

"Got to clean up again baby? Me too. There's a lot."

"Really?"

"Mmhm, it's all over my legs and chest, want me to taste some of it and tell you how it tastes?"

"Wow...no...you're okay."

"Well. If you are sure, I could imagine it being yours so subtly sweet..."

"Fuck, you are going to turn me on again."

"Mm, you've got five more minutes of me to yourself, would you like to do some role play?"

"I'd love to...but I really need to clean myself up."

"Next time then?"

"Oh fuck yes."

"Kakarot, it's been a pleasure talking to you today, I'm certainly going to be having happy dreams about this. Till next time, happy cleaning babe."

Goku panted as he hung up the phone, he laid still staring at the ceiling, his satisfied cock still in his hand with seed splattered on him. He smiled for he hadn't felt that good in ages, already he was looking forward to talking to Devon again.


	3. Roleplay

Leaned against the wall whilst smoking he stared up at the night sky; swirls of smoke hovering above him as he exhaled. The evening was very long and tedious, he had to take a quick break after dealing with a very bizarre client on the other end of the phone. He looked to his side seeing one of the new colleagues that looked as though they were sucking onto their cigarette like there was no tomorrow. He could tell just how stressed they looked, they weren't going to last long. He learned a lot about people since he started his job, not everyone were as innocent as they first perceive to be.

"where is he?!" Came a frantic voice as their footsteps were heard echoing up the stair case.

Vegeta sighed stubbing his cigarette out, he spun on his heel seeing the owner of the hotline looking rather stressed. Vegeta smiled walking towards him resting a hand on his shoulder. "Ah, dear,dear what's got you so stressed now Hercule?" 

"firstly, we address each other by our alter ego, you just can't risk our identity being found out by the clients." he shook his head at Vegeta before tugging at the collar of Vegeta's leather jacket. 

"Well He- I mean Mark, just what sort of hearing do you think our clients have? ...we are on the fucking rooftop!" Vegeta pushed Hercule's hand off his jacket and quickly straightened himself out.

"You got your client calling in the next two minutes and you are not at your desk!" He pointed to the staircase coaxing Vegeta to head that way.

"Yeah, I was about to head back to the desk anyway, so no need to keep your balls tight, relax." Vegeta grinned as he started to head down the stair case, he could hear Hercule now talking to the new colleague about how it isn't such a bad thing if they jizzed on their first day of work. Vegeta couldn't help but snicker to himself, he hadn't personally got off taking the calls; apart from the occasional pleasuring himself in the staff toilets. He looked at the time and saw his headset now flashing, he quickly placed the headset on and awaited for the call to transfer over to him.

"Hello Kakarot, are we ready for some fun?" he grinned, for he was starting to grow fond of his naive client.

"What kind of fun?"

"Oh, I think you know. My cock is already up and waiting to be stroked, just hearing your voice right now-" He let out a low moan whilst staring at the monitor screen to check his calendar. "so hot."

"Not as hot as you sound."

Vegeta smirked, he stretched his arms up as he let out another moan knowing this would arouse Goku further. Five minutes into the fake moans and exchange of compliments, they had moved onto their roleplay. It took a few minutes as Vegeta had to help build the scene, they typical housemaid was picked, Vegeta was now swinging on his chair putting on a seductive voice. "Yeah, spank me!" he demanded, he chuckled quietly as he could hear the sudden pause, knowing he'd have to prompt Goku further.

"Uhhh...how?"

"Grab a belt, a ruler or something and smack it across the bed side, let me hear it so I can imagine it." 

"Like this?" there was a loud slap sound that hit a hard surface.

"Oh yeah! More, give me more I been so bad." Vegeta grinned putting on more fake moans and pants.

"Well...okay..." the loud slaps continues, from what Vegeta could tell sounded like a leather belt that left a satisfying sound when it touched the surface.

"Mmm yeah! Fuck... I'm pinching my nipples, they are so hard, do you want me to continue doing that?"

"Yeah twist them baby."

"Anything for you." he moaned a few times whilst checking his phone. "ooo I'm twisting them and it feels so good, please keep spanking me."

"Fuck." the slap sound continued, each one sounded more powerful than the last.

"oh yeah, like that!" Vegeta let out some grunts and moans each time he heard the loud slaps, he had to quickly take a sip of water before the next slap was heard. 

"I just want to shove my cock up that tight ass of yours."

"Yeah?" Vegeta bit his lip, somehow he was starting to get into the call himself, he had to take a deep breath in slowly composing himself.

"Fuck yeah."

"How bad do you want it?" he furrowed his brows seeing a hand slide into the drawer of his desk, he quickly slammed the drawer shut against the finger as his eyes trailed upwards seeing it was Nappa.

"Aaaaahhhh ffffffuuuuuuccckkkk!" Nappa wailed out as his eyes began to water.

"Wow...uh...is everything okay?" 

Vegeta's eyes widen realising he hadn't muted the call, he cleared his throat whilst throwing his pack of cigarettes at Nappa. "I jerked a little too hard is all, just thinking of you fucking me right now I got a little too excited, you're so fucking good." he glared over and stuck his middle finger up at Nappa who was waving at him whilst walking off with the cigarettes.

"You sure? Just that...your voice changed as well, how hard were you tugging?"

"Dammit Nappa." Vegeta muttered under his breath before clearing his throat. "Yeah I'm good, where were we?"

"Um...imagining me fucking you?"

"Ah yes... you going to stroke the big cock of yours for me?"

"Um...about that..."

"What is it?"

"I've already been doing that since talking and now I'm like really, really close..."

"Well, you best stop now then."

"But I'm close..."

"And we haven't even finished with our role play, oh you naughty boy."

"You're the naughty boy getting me so hard."

"You gonna spank me?"

"Yeah." there was a very faint smack sound.

"That's a pathetic one, spank me harder!"

"You know how hard it is to wank myself whilst hitting the bedside?...it's really hard..."

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose fighting back a laugh."Not as hard as I am, mm I'm just teasing the-" he paused as he heard a grunt and a moan followed after. "did you..." he sighed and face palmed "did you just cum?"

"...maybe...yeah"

"Hm. We are going to need to work on that. From now on, you only cum when I say you can."

"Y-yeah" pants "okay."

"Needing to clean yourself up?"

"...sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's what I'm being paid to do. Just know, next time I won't be so nice, you will only cum when I say. Perhaps, you should practice till next time?" 

"So you going to dominate me now?"

"If that's what needs to be done, you've left me hard, oo it's so hard and throbbing for you."

"Mmph..."

he chuckled slightly "Mm, have I just made you cum at the thought of my cock?"

"Shit...I've made a mess."

"Oh I bet you have, if I was there I'd happily lick you clean, savouring the sweet taste of yours."

"I've never spoken to someone so kinky as you."

"what were you expecting when calling this line?"

"Mm... true. Oh how I'd love to meet you in person if you are as hot as you sound."

"Yes, yes I am." he smirked leaning back on his chair. "unfortunately, you are only going to have to imagine it, just as I'm going to imagine your hard cock in my wet hot mouth."

"Maybe one day?"

"Little bit of optimism there? I like it. Anyway, happy wet dreams Kakarot."

He ended the call smiling to himself, slowly he swivelled round to see Nappa stood with a few other of their colleagues. "What?" he raised a brow as they all smirked at him.

"Who's cock you imagining in your mouth now?" Nappa grinned whilst giving Yamcha a high five.

"Your fathers." he grinned raising to his feet, as Yamcha then leaned over giving him a high five for the comeback.

"Shit, he promised me he wouldn't call again..." Nappa looked down rubbing the back of his neck, he glanced seeing the shocked expressions from others. "What?" 

"Your dad has called the place where you work?" Bulma stepped in mid conversation, she looked at him in disgust.

"Yeah, I only found out as I took the call...was so awkward." Nappa shivered slightly as he started to recall the conversation.

"I bet." Vegeta raised a brow, his face grimaced as he yanked his pack of cigarettes from Nappa's pocket "how did that go?" he asked as he took out one of the cigarettes and placed it on his lips as he was about to head to the break out area.

"Well you know, had to carry on the call he doesn't know my alter ego name thank god." Nappa looked over as the cigarette fell from Vegeta's mouth as he and everyone else stood slack jawed. "What?"

"Speechless, simply speechless." Vegeta shook his head, picking up his cigarette and headed to break out area whilst everyone else crowded round Nappa giving judgemental looks, yet were curious for more answers. He leaned against the smoke shelter, and started thinking about his conversations with kakarot. Feeling himself harden, he quickly looked around ensuring he was alone, he tucked his cigarette behind his ear to unzip his trousers for easier access. "Uh fuck...what am I doing?" he questioned himself as he started to palm his semi harden cock and stroke it with firm twisting motion, his head lolled back closing his eyes imagining Kakarot's voice. He heard footsteps climbing up the stairs, he quickly slid his hand out , he grabbed his cigarette and started to light it.

"hey, can't believe..." Yamcha froze looking over at Vegeta who's face looked flushed, he glanced down seeing the bottom of Vegeta's shirt slightly ruffled and his zip undone. "everything okay?"

"Yep, why do you ask?" Vegeta leaned against the wall inhaling his cigarette whilst staring out in the distance.

"Oh nothing, just your trousers are undone and you are looking rather flustered, good call I take it?" Yamcha snickered as he leaned against the wall next to Vegeta.

"Tch, shut up." Vegeta's cheeks went crimson, as he quickly faced his back towards Yamcha, holding his cigarette in his mouth he quickly pulled the zip of his trousers back up. 

"Is it that dude you were imagining their cock in your mouth?" Yamcha raised a brow watching as Vegeta let a puff of smoke out before glaring back at him.

"Actually, it was your mothers." he scoffed before stubbing his cigarette out and rushing towards the bathroom to finish off, leaving Yamacha stood outside speechless unable to think of a good comeback.


	4. Control

"You seem a little tired today?" Gine looked over at her son who looked bleary eyed, slumped against one of the shelves at work. "Did you get enough sleep?" She questioned as she buttoned up her coat studying Goku's half asleep state. She started to notice change in his behaviour since he started talking to Devon, of course she wasn't aware who exactly he was talking to nor what they talked about. She assumed he may of met someone online, which she was pleased to see how upbeat he seemed since. 

"Yeah." He yawned whilst rubbing his eye lids. "Just glad to see the end of this shift is all." He handed his mother her handbag and followed her towards the car.

"Well you were caught nodding off to sleep a couple of times today. You are lucky the manager is lenient. You can't be falling asleep whilst on the job." Gine climbed into the car, and looked over at Goku who started to yawn again. She raised a brow with a slight grin as she tapped him on his lap. "Alright, who is it?"

"W-what are you talking about?" He gulped and laughed nervously as she kept eye contact on him with a grin.

"I'm your mother, I can tell when you've got a new love interest, shall I remind you about your teen-"

"No, lets not." Goku could feel nervous sweat form above his brow, especially recalling the time his parents had caught him first time experimenting. 

Gine giggled planting a kiss on Goku's cheek. "As long as they are making you happy."

Goku could only smile at this whilst his cheeks flushed crimson. It was embarrassing to admit, he got excited speaking to a stranger on the other end of the phone; helping him to pleasure himself. Whenever he heard Devons voice his heart would flutter, and his stomach would tie in knots, high in that sweet lust. He looked back at his mother's humbling smile, perhaps she wouldn't be so supportive if she knew exactly what he was spending most his money on. Dropping her home, she insisted he'd stay for a cup of coffee. There he was sat in the living room with his parents, he pulled a face at the old school photos of him and his brother. 

"So,when do we get to meet them?" Bardock questioned his son, before taking a sip of his coffee. Gine giggled, as she leaned onto Bardock's shoulder, the pair stared over at their red faced son.

"Seriously, there's no one..." Goku gulped down his coffee, his hand shaking involuntary.

Bardock raised a brow he exchanged looks with Gine before looking back at their son. "Sure there isn't." He said in a satire tone, he could tell his son had some form of love interest.

"Trust me, you guys will be the first to know if there's anyone. Right now...there's no one." Goku smiled at his parents who didn't look the least bit convinced.

"Oh of course son, we believe you." Bardock winked at him.

"No-no really...I'm being honest." Goku laughed nervously seeing his parents smiling over at him, he glanced at his phone and quickly finished off his coffee. He had to head home, have a shower, something to eat, and make a phone call. 

Gine and Bardock exchanged looks grinning at one another, they found it so cute how their son would get all flustered ,whenever he shown interest in anyone. Gine grabbed the now empty cup from Goku, she raised her brows seeing Goku starting to head towards the front door. "For someone who has no love interest, you do seem to be leaving in such a hurry." 

"Yeah, Sorry I'm Uh...needing to sleep early tonight." Goku gave his parents a hug, before rushing towards his car. His parents stood by the door way watching him climb into the car.

"Now sweetie, do try to get some sleep tonight you don't want to fall asleep in work again!" Gine called out waving her hand goodbye. Goku smiled with a gentle nod before driving away, Gine could see the curious expression on Bardock's face for they hadn't mentioned about Goku sleeping in work. "I'll tell you later." She smiled planting a kiss on Bardock's cheek before strolling back into the house.

Arriving back home, he had his dinner before having a shower and laying in bed ready to make such call. He inhaled deeply questioning himself, why was he doing this? It was like a new obsession, he just couldn't get enough of it. He was fighting back his sleep, keeping himself sat up right. His heart threatening to leap out his chest as he started to call waiting to hear Devon's voice.Why was he so fixated on this complete stranger he probably won't ever get to meet? He bit his lip hard as he heard Devon's voice other end of the line, trying hard to fight back that excitement.

"Hello Kakarot, I hope you are ready to control that cock of yours?"

Goku looked down as his cock was now fully erect and twitching,just by Devon's voice alone. " it's already hard for you."

"Very good, now start with light strokes, mostly focusing on the most sensitive area."

Goku started to palm his cock slowly stroking up to the head, with light twisting motion, he threw his head back spreading his legs open as he started to relax. "This is so wrong." He confessed, as he continued to stroke himself. "I can't believe how much I love this."

"Better start believing it, start stroking that hard cock faster for me...fuck, I'd love to suck your cock."

"Mm yeah I bet you would." He panted as he started to stroke himself faster.

"Harden that grip, really feel that shaft pulsating in your hand, when you feel close to cum you are going to stop."

"Uhn yeah" he stroked himself harder, starting to thrust his hand into his fist as he continued, his breathing becoming more heavy. 

"Oh Kakarot, you sound so hot right now. Keep stroking that hard cock of yours, mm."

The conversation continued for five minutes of Goku having to pause then start stroking himself again. His hand already cramping to bad, so eager to release but wanting to please Devon. He fought back his yawn, as he bucked his hips continuing to stroke himself closer to his release.

"You getting close again?"

"Y-yeah..." he panted as pressure was slowly travelling up his cock.

"Stop stroking that hard cock of yours."

"Ah I really need to..."

"Not till I tell you to,now when that feeling goes, start stroking your hard cock again."

"This is exhausting." he whined, looking down at his twitching cock. He threw his head back as he started to stroke his hard cock again. 

"Mm, I'm stroking my hard cock, just hearing your heavy breathing, oh how I'm so aroused."

He start to quicken his strokes, his body threatening to collapse due to exhaustion. "I'd love to fuck you so hard!" he moaned feeling so close to his release.

"How hard would you fuck me, Kakarot?"

"Uhn." He panted, his strokes were getting more sloppy as his heavy eyelids started to close. "In another few minutes..." his body gave in to sleep, his hand still lightly around his cock.

-  
"You...you haven't gone to?-oh you have, well...talk about wanking yourself to sleep." Vegeta ended the call before he started to laugh to himself. 

"Devon." 

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he spun his chair around to face Hercule who was leaning against a desk behind him. "What have or haven't I done?"

"You are one of the best callers I have, I have an interesting trial I'd like you to test out for us. That's if you are interest?."

Vegeta grinned crossing a leg of the other. "I'm listening..."


	5. The trial

Five days passed since Vegeta was given a trial for his work, the company were looking into getting some colleagues to work from home. This would mean more discreet conversation between the colleague and their client. Vegeta was allowed to pick a couple of his regulars for such trial, he was given a laptop, and a headset to take home with him, along with a rota. He had a plan for how his next conversation with Kakarot was going to be, he set up his bed ready for the call. The laptop laid on the mattress with bottle of lube, and a dildo sat next to him. He bit his lip looking at them, this wasn't something he'd done before, not whilst on the phone to someone. Out of all his clients, Kakarot was his favourite for how naive he always seemed on the phone, and Vegeta was guilty for starting to masturbate after their calls. He placed his head set on as it was starting to flash, quickly throwing his pants off, his heart beating rapidly as he couldn't think rationally what he was doing. Soon as he heard Kakarot's voice he smiled.

"Hello Kakarot, you are very lucky for I've picked you for a certain trial...let's just say, toys will be involved." He glanced over at the dildo next to him.

"Mind explaining this trial?"

"Certainly, I get to work from home certain days of the week. Meaning these chats can get a little more intimate, and I'll even throw in a discount if you are willing to play with me."

"More intimate? In what way?"

"Well...I'm alone,in bed wearing nothing and" he glanced at the dildo with a grin. "looking at a thick 11 inch-" 

"Oh, I see now...well I don't see, as I can't see you, but I understand."

He chuckled, he loved how Kakarot would make him laugh over the simplest of things. "So, are you willing to take part?"

"Hang on.." a door closed in back ground. "Fuck yeah, so how does it work?"

"How about you imagine me planting rough kisses down your neck as I start to undress you" he planted kisses on back of hand, ensuring to make loud lip smacking sounds. He grinned as he could hear the heavy breathing from Kakarot.

"Mm I'd like to imagine those lips of yours around my cock."

"Take those trousers and pants off for me, show me that cock."

"I mean, I'd happily show you it if you-"

"Just imagine I'm there, think you can do that for me?"

"Yes."

"Good." He bit his lip as he heard a zip being pulled down, and a rustle of trousers being pulled down. "Now imagine me licking the head slow with firm pressure...mmm so good." 

"Shit..."

"I'm licking the shaft of that thick pulsating cock of yours, oh you are so hard for me." He put on a moan, his hand starting to stroke his own cock. "I'm feeling so hard just thinking of licking that cock, want me to keep licking or something else? Tell me what you want."

"I uh..." gulps "s-suck me..."

Vegeta grinned, he grabbed the dildo. "Listen, and listen carefully as I use this dildo imagining it's your cock, stroke slow with your finger tips." He started sucking the dildo ensuring to make loud slurp sounds.

"Ohh yeah...mm you're so dirty, suck...harder." Heavy pants could be heard which aroused Vegeta further.

"Mmm" he sucked harder, starting to deep throat the dildo with heavy breathing between.

"Y-yeah fuck...oh fffuck..."

"Mm" he slid the dildo out his mouth and planted loud kisses back of his hand again. "Stop stroking that throbbing cock, lets get me prepped to ride that cock of yours, I'm so horny right now and want to ride it so badly."

"You-" clears throat "you going to ride that dildo? Ooh shit"

"No, I was thinking of using it as an ornament for outside." He sighed as he responded sarcastically. "Keep imagining I'm there, and you are going to fuck me hard." He fetched the lube next to him and quirked a brow as he heard grunts "Kakarot, you better not be stroking yourself after I told you to stop?"

"...sorry."

"Oh are you horny for me?"

"So, so bad ...I want to fuck you already."

"Yeah?" He gets himself into a comfortable position and thrusts a finger inside "keep talking dirty to me, get my tight hole ready to ride you baby."

"Oh Devon... the things I'd do to you right now, I'd happily let you sit on my face."

Vegeta started to relax thrusting another finger in, his cock twitching. "Keep...going...I got another finger in...mm yeah." He bit back his moan doing his hardest to keep control of the call.

"Oh you're really getting into this. Alright...thrust those fingers in really hard, I want to hear you enjoy it."

Vegeta started to pant heavily whilst thrusting his fingers in hard, his head tilted back whilst his free hand roamed over his body. "Uhnn.." unable to articulate a response, he knew it was wrong to get this much into it, he was suppose to stay in complete control.

"Lost for words now? Slide another finger in, really get that hole stretched for me."

"Shhii...ah ..." Vegeta moaned out and quickly covered his mouth, he knew it was too late for Kakarot heard these pants and moans from him.

"Oh Devon, I'm so fucking turned on right now hearing you pleasure yourself like that."

"I'm ready for that cock of yours...you ready?" Vegeta inhaled deeply looking at the dildo, he placed the base flat on the bed and raised onto his knees, slowly he sunk himself down on the dildo. "Oh Kakarot...mm I'm sliding myself down that hard cock of yours."

"How-how does it feel?" 

Vegeta let out a moan closing his eyes whilst listening to Kakarot's breathing, he stroked his cock whilst riding the dildo; he was getting so aroused imagining Kakarot's warm breath against his neck. "you feel so good...fuck...so fucking good."

"Mm, I'm fucking you hard now."

"Yes!" Vegeta completely lost control of the conversation. The pair moaned down the line as Vegeta continued to ride the dildo increasing the speed whilst stroking his cock. He never done phone sex, not like this, and it felt amazing.

"I'm getting close...fuck."

"Mm...kakarot...ooo I need to...ooo fuck." Vegeta panted heavily, so close to his sweet release.

"Cum! Fucking cum with me.."

Both panted and moaned loudly down the phone some more. They both let out a loud grunt and moaned as they both came. There was a small silence between them as they caught their breaths. Vegeta slid himself off the dildo and collapsed on the bed.

"Wow, that was...that was amazing." 

"Y-yes, yes it was." Vegeta covered his eyes with his hand. It was the first time he ever got off like that during a call, he cussed under his breath for he lost control of the conversation.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Uh..." he sat up checking the diary on the work laptop. "Looks that way..."

"I've left you speechless haven't I?"

Vegeta grinned and chuckled a little. "That you have Kakarot, that you have."

"Till next time, sweet dreams." Ends call

Vegeta sat laughing to himself as it was usually him having to end the call. He took the headset off and threw on a pair of pants, grabbing a cigarette he leaned by his bedroom window to smoke. He glanced out , looking at the night sky above him, his breathing back to normal as he inhaled from his cigarette. Clear thoughts flooded his mind, reminding him what he just done, he glanced back at the bed and felt his cheeks heat up. How could some strangers voice, take away any rational thoughts, leaving him open, so vulnerable, in that euphoria state. He sighed, for even if he wanted to find Kakarot, it was forbidden to do so on his contract. flicking the ash over the edge he looked down at the dim lit street, he was startled hearing his bedroom door swing open.

"Hey Vegeta...wow, what the..." Nappa looked in horror at the dildo laid on the middle of the bed, his eyes trailed toward Vegeta with only his underwear on leaning against the window looking outside whilst smoking. "wow, okay. Nice night huh?"

"what do you want Nappa?" Vegeta glared out the window seeing Nappa's bewildered expression in the reflection.

"I just returned from work, we not going to talk about this?" he pointed at the dildo with look of horror.

Vegeta let out a puff of smoke whilst stubbing the cigarette in the ashtray. "yeah." he grinned looking at Nappa. "I was allowed to pick what clients I'd like for this trial, and your dad was one of them."

"aw man, does that mean we could become brothers or something? its bad enough we share a house with our other friends."

"what the-" Vegeta gripped the bridge of his nose. "Get out."

"Did you at least say hi to him for me? haven't spoken to him in a while."

Vegeta gritted his teeth picking up the dildo. "I said...Get out!" he threw the dildo at Nappa. 

Nappa flinched as the dildo near hit him, he looked back at Vegeta with a stern look. "My dad won't be impressed when he finds out you threw that shit stick at me!"

"just get the fuck out, before I shove it down your throat!" he snapped before sitting on the bed to massage his temples.

"Alright ya moody princess, seesh." Nappa walked out the room with a pout.

Vegeta laid back on his bed, palm of his hand rested on his forehead, he then grinned remembering tomorrow is when he gets to talk to Kakarot again.


	6. Shopping

"So, anything new going on with you? Such as love interests?" Raditz raised a brow at his brother whilst serving one of the customers a drink. He worked in an open food court in the shopping mall, whenever his family or friends were to visit locally; they always popped over to see him for a quick chat.

Goku let out a sigh and grinned over at his brother. "Let me guess, our parents have said something to you?"

"Well-" he handed the customer their change ignoring the customers scowl for not talking to them. "You know what they are like, of course they said something to me bro. They think we'd talk about things like this." 

Goku looked over at his friend Chichi who had same inquisitive look as his brother. They had been friends for years, and even she could see he was hiding something. "There's no one, I've said this so many times now."

"Hey, I'm not saying anything." Chichi shrugged, she exchanged looks with Raditz as they both laughed a little seeing how flustered Goku was getting.

"Even if there was someone, I wouldn't tell you." Goku huffed as they both stopped laughing.

"So that means there is someone?" Radtiz leaned over the counter poking at his brother.

Goku shrugged his brother off and took a step back. "no." 

Raditz grinned leaning back from the counter, he folded his arms. "How would we know? like you said, you wouldn't tell us." 

Goku looked at his brother dumbfounded, his cheeks started to heat up slightly which Chichi and his brother could see the crimson burning through. He couldn't think of a response, for there was someone he was interested in. It was silly to say, he was falling for someone he never met, only spoken to over the phone. He'd get excited on the days he'd get to speak to Devon again, was it becoming unhealthy, feelings for a person he'd never get to meet?. Feelings for a hotline worker, how would he even begin to admit such a thing?.

Chichi waved her hand in front of Goku's trance like stare. "hello?" she clicked her fingers in front of his face, and laughed as he blinked whilst lightly shaking his head back into reality.

"Yeah, he's got a crush alright, look at him daydreaming and blushing." Raditz chuckled at him.

"No. Just stop!" Goku chided, he glared at his brother before storming off.

Chichi exchanged looks with Raditz, they rolled their eyes before she started to catch up with Goku. She caught him waiting by the escalators for her, his shoulders hunched, arms folded and a pout set on his face. She couldn't help but laugh at him, as she slowly approached him he let out a puff of air in annoyance. "Thought we were going to have lunch by your brothers work?"

"changed my mind." He huffed and started to head up the escalators with Chichi following behind.

Chichi giggled at him, which caused him to glare over his shoulder at her. "You are behaving like a child Goku, we were only teasing." 

As they reached to the second floor Goku sighed, he knew he probably did over react; however he was embarrassed. How do you tell your friends and family that you been calling sexline, it's just not something you'd freely admit to. He looked at Chichi with a slight smile. "sorry." he said so reluctantly, he was still annoyed with how she and his brother teased him.

"So, anywhere up here you want to go to?" Chichi looked around, she already eyed up one of the fragrance shops on their way up.

Goku shrugged, he wasn't really interested on going to the mall. He sighed as Chichi linked arms with him dragging him towards one of the shops she'd seen. His eyes trailed over at couples holding hands and displaying other public affection, he felt a little emptiness seeing such display as it was something he wanted for himself. He trailed his eyes back at Chichi who was smiling at him as they approached closer to the shop.

\---

At the same shopping mall, Vegeta followed Nappa, and Yamcha into the food court area. They were actually on their way to one of the arcades that wasn't far from the shopping mall. Nappa had rushed towards the mall causing the other two to reluctantly follow him in.

"Why the fuck are we in here?" Yamcha sighed tucking his hands in his pockets scuffing his feet along the floor.

Vegeta glared over at Nappa who was stood by Raditz. "Fuck if I know." They approached Nappa and both stood opposite glaring at him. "Does this look like the arcade to you?" he quirked his brow at Nappa.

Nappa looked around and raised a brow back at Vegeta. "Vegeta, you know this isn't the arcade, why ask a dumb question like that?" he looked back at Raditz. "Sorry, he isn't always this stupid." 

Raditz glanced over at Yamcha and Vegeta then back over to his friend. "So, been up to much?"

"Oh you know the usual, working stupid hours we actually got day off together." Nappa smiled over at the two who were still glaring over at him.

Raditz started to serve one of the customers, he looked over raising a brow at Nappa. "Still working at that call centre huh?"

"No Raditz, its the sex line I work at." He furrowed his brows seeing the look of panic set on Raditz face as his customer looked back at him with look of disgust. He looked over at Vegeta who palmed his forehead. "Hey, you can't say anything Vegeta you been getting off a lot over one of your callers even hearing you moan out their name-" He felt a hand pressed against his mouth, as Vegeta leaned into him with his teeth on show.

"Shut.the fuck. up!" Vegeta spat ignoring the looks from the public. He hated to admit, but he was starting to feeling something towards Kakarot; it was a very peculiar feeling not something he felt for any of his clients before.

Nappa shoved Vegeta off him as his phone started to ring, he glanced at his phone and looked over at Raditz. "Ah shit, it's my grandmother, speak another time yeah?" he then walked ahead to answer his phone. 

Raditz glanced back at Vegeta who was clenching his fist. "I don't know how you guys can deal with him every day." he admitted.

Yamcha looked over at Raditz before exchanging looks with Vegeta. "It's challenging sometimes." he shrugged, they could hear Nappa talking really loud, his voice echoed in the food court. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes and stormed towards Nappa as everyone started to look over in their direction. Yamcha followed behind smiling nervously as they could hear Nappa openly talk about working at the hotline.

"Yeah should of heard dad, he called this one time and I had to keep professional you'd be very proud of-" Nappa paused seeing Vegeta stood in front of him glaring.

"Get off the phone, everyone can fucking hear you!" Vegeta pointed towards the people who had all stopped what they were doing looking over at them.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Vegeta. even my Grandma says its totally natural to masturbate over the phone." Nappa shrugged and proceeded to talk on the phone slowly walking out the mall.

Vegeta stood crimson as everyone looked at him, he looked over at Yamcha and the pair quickly walked out.

\--

Chichi overheard commotion around them, she listened in to some of the whispering and tutted. She grabbed Goku by the arm causing him to stop and look at her. "Did you hear that? these men were openly talking about pleasuring themselves over the phone. How disgusting!" she shook her head in disgust.

Goku gulped looking back at her. "uh...yeah..." he smiled nervously and proceeded to walk ahead.

If only he'd stayed around the food court a little longer, he would of met Devon they were only a level apart; neither were aware.


	7. Crush

Sat at his parents for a family meal, he tapped his fork against the plate whilst waiting for everyone else to finish. After such a monotonous day at work; he was looking forward to returning home. He wasn't aware of the fact he was staring half dazed into nothingness. Thoughts swirling around his mind mentally trying to piece together a mental image of what Devon may look like.

Gine smiled over at Goku placing a hand on top of his that woke him from his half dazed state. "Everything okay sweetie?" she giggled seeing him rubbing his eyelids with a gentle nod in response.

"He's too busy daydreaming about his crush." Radtiz smirked over at his brother.

"No. I'm just-" Goku leaned back with a small puff of annoyance from his lips. "I'm just half asleep is all."

"Should of seen him go on a pout when asking him about having a love interest." Radtiz nudged his father raising his brows, he grinned as he could feel the daggers from Goku's glare.

"Shut up." Goku hissed.

"Alright, that's enough. We are only taking an interest son." Bardock folded his arms as he had finished his meal. He chuckled watching Goku huff leaning his head against his arm that was now rested on the table.

Gine moved from her seat to start collecting everyone's now empty plates."How's your girlfriend?" she directed at Raditz in attempt to show some interest.

"Yeah, same old. She's out with her friends otherwise she'd of joined us." he shrugged.

Gine glanced over at Goku whilst her husband and eldest were in a deep conversation, she nodded her head to the side as a hint for him to follow her into the kitchen. Goku helped pick up the remaining dishes from the table and followed her in, he started to help clean the dishes lost in thought about Devon again.

"Is it normal to have feelings for someone you never met?" he asked whilst drying a plate.

"Oh, is it someone you met online?" she raised her brow as she continued to wash the dishes.

"What?..oh no...just uh...Chichi you know...she's been talking to someone on the phone and she's never met them."

Gine furrowed her brows "Well, I'd be weary if I was her, for starters, they may not be who they say they are."

"But, I mean...is it normal? To feel things that excitement feeling, stomach fluttering kind of feeling."

"Sounds to me this person must have a real impact on her, so cute. It sounds like falling in love with someone for who they are deep within."She dried her hands on a tea towel, and grabbed the plate that Goku just dried. "Still, something to be careful especially if she hasn't seen their face."

"Huh." he stood tight lipped watching his mother putting the dishes away. Was he really falling for Devon? he noticed his mother looking at him inquisitively. He quickly shook off his feelings and smiled at her. "Well, I best start going. Thanks mum." he kissed his mothers cheek, and exchanged his goodbyes with his father and brother. He fought back his smile of excitement as he rushed out his parents home, ready to hear Devon's voice again.

Gine stood at door frame of the dinning room, she smiled over at Bardock as he and Raditz both raised a brow at just how quickly Goku left. "He's got a crush alright, he thinks we are stupid."

Bardock rolled his eyes and leaned back on his chair."He said Chichi has a crush didn't he?"

"Oh yes, so predictable." She grinned shaking her head, it was same old excuse he'd use whenever he had questions about a crush. "I think we should leave him the now and not ask anything further. He hasn't seen this person, only spoken to them."

"Well, that's not exactly clever. Let's hope he hasn't done anything like...you know ...send nudes or what not." Bardock frowned.

"I'd like to think our son has some smarts Bardock, you never know...this person could be genuine."

"Could be someone we know. Urgh, what if it's that creepy neighbour of yours from across the street?" Raditz pulled a face at just the thought.

"Wait, the one where he caught his daughter and your brother doing-"

"Alright both. I don't need to hear this." Gine shook her head and tutted at the pair.

"Yeah like, what if it's some sick revenge cos they know he is partial to both sexes." Raditz continued.

Gine folded her arms looking back at Raditz. "That's your brother you are talking about." 

"I'm not wrong though." he shrugged in response.

"I think he'd know if it was the neighbour. Besides that was a long time ago, they were only sixteen." she sighed and sat at the table with them, she exchanged looks with Bardock as they recalled that day the neighbour marched his daughter to their house. The look of embarrassment set on her face as her father demanded to speak to their son, who had climbed out the window and hid somewhere.

"Gine, he likes to remind me how our son took her purity away it's all his fault she rebelled against them apparently."

"Isn't she married now?" she knitted her brows together trying to remember if she had the right person.

"Divorced, second child on the way doesn't know who the father is." Bardock rested his arms behind his head.

"You seem to know an awful lot about them." Gine tapped her finger against her lips, they didn't really speak much with that neighbour.

"Of course, her grandfather works where I work. I told you that before."

"Oh, it was her grandfather?" her eyes widened as realisation had struck.

Radtiz gripped the bridge of his nose whilst his parents continued on the conversation."Oh Jesus you two don't half talk crap."

\------------

Goku was sat on his bed holding onto his phone awaiting for an answer, his palm sweating, his heart beating hard, and his stomach doing somersaults. He froze as he heard Devon's voice.

"Hello Kakarot how are you today?"

"Hm, not something you usually ask me?" He furrowed his brows and switched hands wiping the sweat that was forming on his palm.

"Would you rather I didn't?"

"No,no...It's fine, just didn't expect it."

"And yet...you didn't answer the question?"

"I'm good now that I'm talking to you, say, are you somewhere private again...you know, like that trial?"

"Why? Are you wanting to do that again?"

"Fuck, that night was amazing."

"Indeed it was."

Goku sighed, he felt a small lump form inside his throat dying to know if Devon felt the same way. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, so long as it's nothing too personal."

"Too personal being?"

"Well-"there was a slight pause "Like my address and-"

"Oh no, just...have you ever fallen for someone you've never met?" He looked down tracing his finger along his bedding as there was silence. "Yeah, stupid question...I know."

"Kakarot, I-" a dry cough was heard as though he was clearing his throat. "It's not a stupid question, it can happen yes."

"So, you don't feel the same way?"

"Same way about what?"

"It -It doesn't matter." He frowned, he felt so stupid for even asking such a question.

"So long as you are sure, so shall we begin?"

"Begin with what?"

"Oh I don't know, call a sex line, and give each other life stories perhaps?" 

"I mean...wouldn't be a bad thing right?" Goku asked sarcastically.

"There's a thing for that, and it's not a sex line."

Goku bit his lip, his gut instincts forcing him to ask what he really wanted an answer to. "Devon, do you get excited when you hear my voice?"

"Of course Kakarot, you turn me on, my cock is-"

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "No, serious now..."

"Yes, I get excited to hear your voice."

He felt his heart flutter hearing such confession, it wasn't just him that felt that way. "Think we could um...maybe meet up in the future?"

"Easy now, we've only been talking for couple of weeks, you going to plan a marriage next?"

"Uh...no."

"Right-" a loud sigh was heard. "are you going to get off over the phone or shall we try again another day?"

"Are you okay?"

"Pardon?"

"You sound very off today."

"It's...just some call I had before you, and my house mate has been stealing my socks because he's a dick soo"

"House mate huh?" He raised his brow, who is this housemate, was is a partner? was Devon dating someone?

"Fuck, kakarot I'm not suppose to be having some normal discussion with you, I could lose my job."

"Sorry."

"Tell you what, I'll let you know when I'm working from home again, I know it's on the day you weren't suppose to call..." tongue clicking sounds with mouse scrolling, slight heavy breathing that sent shivers down Goku's spine. "Wednesday same time as today good?"

"Sure..."

"It can be a bit more private then."

"Oh...so like talk about normal stuff?"

"Whatever you want." A fake moan was heard so out of the blue that caused Goku to raise his brows. "Sorry floor manager walking behind." He whispered.

"I can't wait." Goku grinned hearing Devon continue the fake moans.

"I bet you can't."

"Wednesday it is."

"Mmhm."

"Thanks Devon."

"Is there anything else you want to do?"

"I'm uh...I'm going to be honest...I don't think I got the energy to wank today." He smiled as he heard Devon laugh. "glad you find it funny."

"Mm so good. Fuck you make me hard"

"Floor manager?"

"Yes!"

"I shouldn't laugh..."

"oh yeah I know you like that."

"Oh god I'm so gonna cum now."

"that's it babe, cum for me."

"Fuck yeah, all over the place man..fucking shooting it out like spiderman."

there was a light chuckle before another fake moan was heard. "I bet you are."

"Aunt May won't know what's gonna hit her."

"I'm somewhat deeply dist...oh yeah that's it! Fuck you're unbelievable!"

"Don't stop believin' ...hold onto the feelin'.."

"Dear god."

"Manager gone?"

"Yes...that was something else though."

"So, I look forward to taking to you again Devon."

"Thanks for the call Kakarot, you've certainly made my evening."

Goku ended the call, he quickly set a reminder on his phone for Wednesday. He threw himself back on his mattress smiling widely, his heart beating like crazy, he couldn't wait to speak to Devon again; hopefully find out who he really was.


	8. Wednesday

Vegeta kept his eye on the clock that was hung just above the tv, he flicked the excess ash from his cigarette into the ashtray that was at the side of him. He gritted his teeth as he could hear Nappa walking into the room from behind him, he always seemed to drag his heels wherever he was walking; and it irked Vegeta intensively. 

"No work tonight?" Nappa asked whilst staring at the clock.

Vegeta rolled his eyes whilst letting cloud of smoke slip through his lips. "I'm working from home."

Nappa looked rather surprised, he leaned on the arm of the sofa almost knocking the ashtray over. "Again?" 

"Yes, for the last time I been picked to do a trial." he stubbed the end of his cigarette in the ash tray, and glanced up seeing Nappa's frown.

"Why haven't I been picked?" Nappa scratched side of his forehead whilst furrowing his brows.

"How did you even get the job?" He asked in astonishment, he honestly couldn't figure out how he even got such a job in the first place; nor who would pay to listen to Nappa talk.

"Ah, my gran actually helped fill in my application and I just made porn noises during the phone interview and then-"

Vegeta cut in holding his hand out in front of Nappa's face to silence him. "I've heard enough." His eyes were drawn to his lighter that was half tucked in Nappa front coat pocket. "And stop stealing my shit!" He yanked the lighter off him giving him a filthy look, he still wasn't happy about his socks being pinched.

"Hey, you can borrow my underwear if you like." Nappa suggested knowing Vegeta was still annoyed about him wearing his socks.

Vegeta scrunched his face up at him. "Why would I want to borrow your underwear?"

"Well you know, if you have a jizz accident, happens to the best of us." Nappa stated as though this was a totally normal conversation.

"And you are assuming I wouldn't have any spare?" Vegeta quirked a brow at him whilst pulling a face.

"I don't know Vegeta, remember that roommate who only had two sets of underwear..."

Vegeta let out a short puff of air in annoyance ,whilst resting his forehead against the palm of his hand. "He was a homeless guy you picked up from the street."

Nappa looked up at the ceiling from the corners of his eyes, his thumb and index finger resting under his chin as realisation started to hit him. "So that's why he never paid rent." 

Vegeta blinked in astonishment at just how dense Nappa could be. "Sometimes it's better to keep your mouth shut and give the impression that you're stupid, than open it and remove all doubt."

"Never took you for thesaurus person or it it rhetorical?" Nappa knitted his brows together whilst stroking his chin with his fingers, so deep in thought.

"And just when I thought you couldn't get any more stupid, there ya go opening your mouth again." Vegeta jumped from the sofa about to head to his room, he stepped backwards as Nappa stood in front of him.

"I'm not that stupid!" Nappa chided, crossing his arms.

"The pet turtle is all I'm saying." Vegeta calmly stepped round Nappa.

"Aw man, my friend got me good. I wondered why it never moved or ate anything. He was like it's cos they are nocturnal and if I kept staring at it, it would never eat or move." Nappa sighed rubbing the back of his neck, he looked back at Vegeta who face palmed.

"It was a fucking rock!" He snapped and started to walk away again, mumbling some insults under his breath.

"Paid 300$ on that thing..." Nappa frowned scuffing his foot along the carpet at such memory. He caught Vegeta from corner of his eyes heading up the stairs. "hey Vegeta, where ya going?"

"Work."

"Thought you said you were working from home?" Nappa furrowed his brows looking towards the stairs. "Vegeta?!" He called out, there was no response other than the door slam. "well I'm off out, don't miss me when I'm gone!" He called out as he started to head towards the front door.

"I won't!" Vegeta called down whilst setting up the laptop and headset. He kept his eye on the time whilst placing the headset on, he started to stare blankly at the monitor screen. No incoming calls, he frowned as the minute hand crawled slowly forward on the clock in his room. His eyes switching from the clock on his wall back to the monitor, he was growing impatient, he was feeling slight nausea waiting for the call to come through. His eyes glistened in excitement as he heard the initial beep informing him the call was connected.

"Hello Kakarot, I thought you weren't going to call."

"And miss your hot voice?...never.

"So..." he inhaled deeply. "What would you like to talk about it?"

"Well, how was your day?"

"What?"

"Wasn't that why you allowed me to call you today? That we could just talk like normal?"

Vegeta let out a sigh. "Kakarot-"

"I'm sorry..."

"It's been alright, just dealt with one of my annoying housemates." He rolled his eyes at the thought of the conversation he not long had with Nappa.

"One of your housemates? You Uh...you dating any of them?"

Vegeta scoffed, the thought of him dating either one of his house mates left a bad taste in his mouth. "Oh fuck no...is that you asking if I'm single?"

"Maybe."

"Kakarot, even if I was...you know we-"

"Oh... oh no of course, I was just Uh...well curious is all."

"I see." He chewed on his inside cheek, his heart racing as there was a small pause before Kakarot spoke again. 

"Personal question but...are you gay?"

"Only on days that ends with a Y." He paused fighting back a laugh as he could hear everything going silent down the line. "are you seriously going through the days of the week?"

"Um...no"

"I could hear those little cogs turning from here."

"You got me..."

"Why are you asking?"

"Well, I heard how straight men pretend to be gay in pornos and stuff."

Vegeta gripped the bridge of his nose, he grinned and shook his head in disbelief. "Would it matter if I was straight then?"

"Well kinda...because I fantasise about you a lot."

"Not creepy at all." He bit his lip, for he too fantasised about Kakarot.

"Since you put it that way...yeah, that is a bit creepy. Sorry. I just..I've never felt this way before, I'd love to get the chance to know you bit better."

"Unfortunately that can't happen, I'm not suppose to even have this kind of conversation with a client. But you...I just love talking to you." 

"No body would need to find out."

"Too risky. Besides, how do I know you are not some serial killer?"

"Not a very well thought out serial killer, you guys have my card details and my contact number. I'm not clever to fake an ID, tried once during teenage years...yeah, didn't work."

"Hm, I don't get to see those personal details. Shame, was really fancying treating myself to some new clothes."

"Ah shit, I got my parents at my door totally forgot I agreed to have them over for dinner tonight."

"How thoughtful of you."

"Fuck, I haven't even made anything!"

"Order in something."

"What excuse do I give them?"

"Didn't Know this was turning into an advice line?" He could hear the slight panic as Kakarot was muttering to himself. "Just say you overslept or something."

"Yeah, that'll work...I'll um...I'll call you again Devon."

"Look forward to it."

"Bye Devon."

Vegeta frowned seeing he had a call due in five minutes, it wasn't the same talking to the other clients. He loved nothing more than to listen to Kakarot's voice, and he felt all giddy knowing Kakarot felt the same way as him.   
"No, stop this." He muttered to himself, he shouldn't be having these feelings at all. He bit his tongue realising that if he was caught having that sort of conversation with a client, he'd be a risk of losing his job. They weren't allowed to build that sort of relationship with the caller, he frowned to himself for allowing his feelings to get the best of him. He tried to shake off the cloud of thoughts of the what ifs, he had to think realistically. It's not allowed to happen, and yet, he couldn't recall the time ever smiling and getting excited to speak to someone. Kakarot certainly was always the highlight of his job, specially after taking some of the most ridiculous calls that left him cringing for hours on end. His thoughts soon vanished as he heard the beep on the headset, had he really been sat thinking about Kakarot for five minutes? He rolled his eyes as he could already hear the heavy breathing down the line, least he knew the call wasn't going to last long. And so his normal work shift started, having to push back those thoughts of Kakarot and the what ifs.


	9. Coffee

Sat inside a small coffee shop, the ambience was lively with crowd of people, and air thick with aroma of coffee mingled with fresh scent of cakes; that were sat proudly on the counter. Goku was sat in the corner with his friends, he was mostly staring down at his hot beverage, than focusing on what was going on around him. The place was busier than usual, more than likely down to it being the weekend. He didn't usually visit this particular coffee shop during the weekends, and he was reminded as to why. It was hard to hear himself think, let alone what his friends were talking about. The coffee shop was one of the popular in the small built up area, glass milk bottles recycled as lights hung on the ceiling like a mesmerising mobile, it spiralled downwards where the counter was. Sepia walls with rustic furniture gave it such a warming feel to it, frames of old news paper articles and photos of the coffee shop through the years hung so proudly on the walls. The shop was dark, with rich yellow and orange hues that lit up enough space, just giving that soothing atmosphere. 

"He's doing it again." Chichi rolled her eyes, she leaned over the table and tapped Goku's hand that was cradling the cup. "We were asking if you fancied going to the cinema after?"

"Oh." He glanced over at his friends who were all looking back at him with the same expression. Since he had been talking to Devon, he had been daydreaming a lot than focusing on what was going on around him. He knew it was getting a little unhealthy now, but he couldn't help it. "Sure, I guess?"

"You've not been yourself for a few day's now, everything okay?" Krillin asked studying Goku's half asleep state.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled.

Chichi leaned into Krillin with a smug grin. "He definitely has a crush."

"Not this again..." Goku sighed rolling his eyes.

"Who is it?" Tien asked ignoring the glare Goku was giving him.

"We don't know." Chichi shrugged.

"Alright, stop. I told you there's no one." Goku pouted as they all raised a brow at him. "I mean it."

Krillin could see how flustered Goku was getting. "So, moving on... " he started to continue on a conversation from what they had earlier.

Goku furrowed his brows, the voices of his friends started to dull out as he heard a familiar voice from behind. He gulped, slowly trailing his eyes towards where the voice was coming from. He seen three men stood by the counter making an order, he studied the three carefully waiting for one to speak. He felt the palms of his hand sweating, he rubbed them over his jeans as his eyes locked into one of them. He kept his study on them, they were shorter of the three, stood with one hand in their leather jacket pocket, with the other rested on the counter. Goku froze as he heard them speak again, he felt his heart skip a beat for the voice sounded oddly familiar to Devon. Fluttering sensation swirled around in the pit of Goku's stomach as he kept his focus, could this be Devon? So attractive, he could feel himself getting slightly aroused at just the sight. Chichi glanced over whilst Krillin and Tien continued to talk about what to see at the cinema, she noticed Goku rubbing the palms of his hands along his jeans. His face lit up as he continued to listen in to this mysterious person talking. 

"Goku... hey, stop making yourself so obvious." Chichi clicked her fingers in front of Goku's face that caused him to advert his attention back on her. She glanced over at the men Goku was staring at then back at him. "It's one of them isn't it." She raised a brow with a grin.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." Goku gave her a subtle smile before drinking from his cup. He waited for Chichi to be distracted for him to quickly glance back, the man was now stood with a takeaway cup. 

—-

Vegeta stood impatiently waiting for Nappa to make an order, Yamcha and him had already made theirs and they exchanged looks as Nappa stood studying the menu. 

"Will you hurry up and make an order already!" Vegeta snapped, unaware that from around the corner he was being watched.

"Okay, I'll have an ice caramel latte." He smiled over at the Bartista. 

Yamcha scrunched his face up. "Nappa, I thought you didn't like latte?"

"Yeah I don't, but I like caramel cos I like the way it melts on my tongue, my grandmother makes the best caramel." He sighed as he reminisced about his grandmothers caramel. Not noticing the fact Vegeta and Yamcha were giving him a judgmental glare.

Vegeta huffed as he looked at his watch, he could sense he was being watched, his eyes trailed along the crowded tables and locked on to the one staring at him. He knitted his brows together to try and study the one staring at him, but was interrupted by Nappa screaming and falling to the floor rocking back and forth. He rolled his eyes seeing crowd of people form round Nappa with looks of concern, he tried to look back at the one staring over at him, but they had vanished. Or so he thought, unaware that Goku had quickly hid himself more into the corner as he had locked eyes with Vegeta.

"Brain freeze!!! Brain freeeeeeze!...brain freeeeze!" Nappa whined as he continued to chant out nonsense.

One member of the public crouched down by him trying to soothe him, they glanced up at Yamcha and Vegeta who were both face palming. "I think your friend is having a seizure!"

"Uh...nah he just drank his latte too fast is all." Yamcha shrugged staring down at Nappa who was still rocking back and forth massaging his temples.

"We should call an ambulance!" Chichi shouted from across the room as she ran over getting her phone out.

"No,he's just an idiot." Vegeta took a sip of his drink ignoring the judgmental glares. 

Nappa sure enough quickly came round and got up from the ground dusting himself off. "Boy, I hate when that happens, it's like the cold just goes straight to my brain ya know?" He looked around at everyone stood with a shocked expression. "Hey, why's everyone looking at me?"

"See." Vegeta sighed before grabbing Nappa by the arm. "He's an idiot, nothing to see here." There were some whispers shared between the crowd as they shook their heads at them. "Fucking move it!" Vegeta snarled at Nappa pushing him forward. He glanced back as they started to walk out the coffee shop, he noticed Goku staring at him again causing him to smirk and wink over at him before continuing to walk out the shop.

——-

Goku's face heated crimson as Vegeta winked over at him, he didn't realise he was staring at him again. His heart fluttered with excitement, could this person be Devon? Had he finally got to see the face behind the voice he had fallen in love with. He smiled widely, unable to fight it back as his friends glanced back at him. He couldn't wait for next time he was due to call Devon.

(Guys, I have no idea why I write people drinking coffee in my books...I can't stand the smell let alone the taste.)


	10. Realisation

"Hello Kakarot, how are we this evening?" Vegeta quickly took a sip of his drink, it was one of those long shifts, and he had another two hours to go. He had been cursing at himself for agreeing to work the extra hours, of course, he wasn't going to turn down extra pay.

"Oh I'm good now that I'm talking to you."

"That's good to hear, so.. what are we up for?" He quickly muted to yawn and take a sip of his drink whilst unmuting the call.

"Say, were you um...at a coffee shop yesterday?"

Vegeta spat his drink out, his eyes widened. Flashback of when he made eye contact with Kakarot at the coffee shop, flickered on in his mind. "Pardon?" He coughed slightly to clear his throat, as some of the drink had ran down his windpipe.

"Well, I heard your voice and-"

"No, I wasn't there." He interrupted. As tempted as it was for him to confess, he knew how risky that would be with his job.

"Oh, was going to say how hot this guy looked."

Vegeta smirked. "I bet he is."

"Probably not as hot as you are though."

He caught a glimpse of the floor manager pacing the room. He had to quickly change the topic and hoped Kakarot would fall for it too. As much as he would enjoy hearing how hot he looked, he couldn't allow the conversation to continue. "How about you stroke that cock for me? Haven't heard you moan for some time-"

"I mean it was only a couple of days-"

"Like I said, for some time. Are you going to get hard for me?"

"Well this is getting a little heated up already..."

"It's a sex line, what were you expecting? Now is that big cock of yours up or not?"

"You really want me to stroke myself, huh?"

Vegeta pinched bridge of his nose, he let out a quite sigh before continuing. "No Kakarot, I was merely wanting you to whack it about the place in hope some magic trick would happen...stroke it for me."

"Are you okay?"

"Mm, still not hearing you stroking that big cock of yours." He leaned back taking sips of his coffee.

"Alright, mm..."

"That's it, do it harder for me, really make me feel it."

"Shit...oh Devon..."

"Yes, more."

"help me cum, talk dirty to me..."

Vegeta leaned forward placing his coffee on the desk, he grinned as he could hear Kakarot's rapid shallow breathing. "You are such a naughty boy, fuck... you sound so hot breath heavier, let me know just how good it feels, whilst I imagine deep throating that cock of yours."

"You deep throat, huh? ...fuck.."

"Oh, you like the sound of that? I just love having my mouth filled." 

Grunts and low Moans were heard at the other end of the line. Vegeta could feel himself harden just listening to those sounds of arousal. 

"That's it baby, keep stroking that cock for me...oh yes! Fuck I'm going to cum just by hearing those hot moans of yours!" He panted heavily down the line throwing in some fake moans for good measure.

"Devon!"

"Yes Kakarot, moan out my name, let it roll off your tongue, let it leave a bitter sweet taste in your mouth as you cum for me."

"Fuck you are so...uhn"

"You getting close?"

"Y-yes!"

"Oh stroke it harder, really think of thrusting that cock of yours down my throat!"

"Shhh-shhiit...."

"Mmm, that's it... keep it going."

"I don't think I can..."

Vegeta grinned and shook his head in disbelief. "Already?"

"Sorry."

"see, this is what happens when we don't have these kind of talks. Too distracted with the coffee shop, and now look what happens. For shame." He grinned whilst twirling a pen between his fingers.

"I honestly- oh god..." grunts "I honestly thought it was you..."

Vegeta cleared his throat as the floor manager causally walked behind him. "so talk again next Monday?"

"I feel like-" an exasperated sigh was heard. "Like you are avoiding the topic?"

"Kakarot-"

"I know, your job...say, is Monday when you are able to talk more...private?"

"It is indeed, you can then tell me how hot this guy was." He grinned, he was really eager to know Kakarot's first impressions of him.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Alright, well...I best get myself cleaned up. Speak to you again Devon."

"Sure thing Kakarot, sleep well." He ended the call and removed the headset ready for his fifteen minute break. He drummed his fingers on the desk, starting to have a debate with his thoughts if he should try to bump into Kakarot again. He wouldn't need to know that he was in fact Devon, that way he wouldn't be at risk of losing his job. He frowned and rose from the desk to get some fresh air, trying to shake off these thoughts and ideas that ran wild through his mind. Least he had a face behind the voice now, at least he believes it was him as they had made direct eye contact. He closed his eyes visioning Kakarot's face again, trying to connect it with the voice, he smiled about to reach his hands into his pants.

"Hey Vegeta." Nappa's voice swooned into Vegeta's vision, causing Vegeta to snap his eyes open, and glare over at Nappa.

"What do you want?"

"Just wondering if you'll be coming to my leaving party this weekend?" Nappa grinned offering Vegeta a cigarette.

"You mean the house party you have sorted out last minute, the party that which is in the house we stay in? ...that party?" Vegeta quirked a brow as he snatched the cigarette from Nappa.

"Yeah, you going to be there?"

"Where you leaving?" Bulma joined in as she just started her break from work.

"Oh I'm working in a bakery store, well I'm not working there yet, I start next week. I'm just too good for this place you know?" Nappa stated so triumphantly.

"What are you tryna say?" Bulma asked whilst pulling a face at him.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but this job is so mediocre and I'm so medio-cool."

Bulma scrunched her brows up and rested her hand on her hip. "What the fuck?" 

"I'm sorry if I offend you Bulma, but this job just isn't for talented guys like me." Nappa sighed seeing her glaring at him.

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose and waved his hand at Bulma. "Just ...just go with it." He rolled his eyes as Bulma started to throw insults at Nappa. He tucked the cigarette in his pocket and headed into the staff toilets. He looked around noticing it was empty, the toilets usually were quiet past midnight so he had some time to himself. He stepped inside a cubicle quickly locking it behind.   
"This is wrong..." he muttered to himself as he pulled his throbbing cock out. "So wrong." He leaned against the cubicle door closing his eyes to vision Kakarot again. He started wrap his fingers around his cock with a firm grip, fighting back that conscience telling him to stop. He gave his cock firm and fast strokes, giving twisting motion near the head of his cock. His head tilted back as he started to thrust into his hand. "Kakarot.." he moaned out. His eyes widened as he heard heavy footsteps enter the bathroom. It went silent as the footsteps entered the cubicle next to him. His heart beating fast as he tried to keep calm, his body just froze in place with his cock still in his hand. 

"Hey Vegeta...you beating your meat again?" Nappa had stood on the toilet to look down over into Vegeta's cubicle. He smiled down at Vegeta who was stood in shock glancing back up at him with his cock in hand. "Hey, we all do it. It's completely natural." 

he gulped still looking up at Nappa. "Could you...could you get down from there?!"

"Well alright." Nappa shrugged and started to climb over.

Vegeta's eyes widened, he quickly tucked his cock away. "Nappa, not what I meant! Don't climb down here!!"

Nappa was now balancing between the two cubicles, he looked down furrowing his brows at Vegeta. "You really need to make your mind up."

Vegeta face set in panic seeing the cubicle stand starting to shake. "Nappa, get the fuck down!" He gritted his teeth seeing Nappa trying to climb down into his cubicle again. "Not down here!"

"You are not making any sense Vegeta."

The stand began wobbling more threatening to collapse any second, Vegeta frantically unlocked the cubicle door. Just as he stepped out, the cubicle collapsed behind him; with Nappa now sat on the floor around with collapsed cubicle walls. 

"You fucking moron!" Vegeta snarled and stormed out the bathroom leaving Nappa wailing out for help. He'd have to think about Kakarot another time, after dealing with such a mood killer. He sighed as he sat down by his desk, ignoring members of staff rushing to the toilets as they could hear Nappa crying out. He smiled to himself as he started to feel hopeful that he may bump into Kakarot again someday.


	11. Party

Goku huffed to himself whilst parking the car outside the house, his brother managed to coax him into going to a friends party. Since Raditz girlfriend was out, she refused to give him a lift and he seen his younger brother as his only other way as transport. He managed to bribe Goku by promising he wouldn't tease him about having a crush and that he could bring a couple of his friends too. Goku spent the car journey in silence he wasn't one for parties, he huffed again causing his brother to look at him. They all climbed out the car, and glanced over at the house, flashing lights were seen from the downstairs windows, and music blasted out into the neighbourhood.

"Can't believe I let you talk me into this." Goku pouted whilst tucking his car keys in his pocket.

"Hey, it'll do you some good bro. Get out and socialise more." Raditz smiled nudging Goku in the arm.

"Thanks." Krillin frowned as Raditz and Goku walked on ahead.

Raditz looked over his shoulder at Tien and Krillin who were shuffling their feet behind."Oh you guys too...I'm trying to help my brother out to actually meet someone."

"Your brother is right here." Goku scoffed shoving Raditz, Raditz laughed it off which wound Goku up further. They approached the door, Goku and his friends stood reluctantly.

"Alright guys, lets go." Raditz knocked the door, and it started to open allowing them to step inside.

"You sure it'll be okay of us all just showing up to this persons house? This person who has never met us?" Goku raised a brow, he glanced in seeing the house full of lively people which left him a little unsettled.

"Yeah, trust me. It's fine. " Raditz smiled at his brother reassuringly, he spun round seeing Nappa.

"Hey Raditz! And um other Raditz and friends?" Nappa looked at the three stood behind Raditz who were a little hesitant about joining the party.

Raditz stepped aside to introducing them."This is my brother Goku, and his friends-"

"Yeah, don't care I'll forget anyways just come in." Nappa smiled walking them into the lounge area, he then glanced over seeing Bulma head into the kitchen. He quickly rushed off leaving the four men stood in the middle of the party, looking around there were the odd couples making out in corners of the room, and even a homeless guy taking a nap on the floor. Goku knitted his brows studying the different types of people, it appeared anyone was just invited, some he had seen at the store he works in.

Raditz spotted some of his old school friends, he waved over at them grabbing their attention. "Have fun, catch up with you all later." Raditz smiled and ran off to join the small crowd who were stood by one of the speakers.

"Yeah, sure...I can't even have any alcohol, but no you guys have fun." Goku huffed, he looked around and noticed Krillin and Tien heading towards two women who were coaxing them to follow. "guys?" 

"Thanks man you're the best, we'll meet up here later yeah?" Krillin smiled waving at Goku before adverting his attention back at the women. 

Goku sulked sitting on the sofa alone, he raised a brow studying the homeless guy who seemed not phased of the fact people were tripping over him.

—

Bulma opened the fridge to help herself to a drink, slowly she closed the fridge and Jumped seeing Nappa staring right at her.

"Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?" he raised his brows smirking over at her.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "That's got to be the oldest and saddest chat up line ever!" she pushed herself out of the way, before she felt Nappa tug at her arm. She sighed and turned to look back at him.

"Alright, so we can cut the chat and go straight to blow job?"

"What?!" she scoffed clenching a fist.

"Just the tip?" he asked with pleading eyes holding out his hand showing a small gap between his index and thumb. Bulma kicked him between the legs causing him to keel over and his eyes to water. "Ow! That really hurt!"

"Good!" She snarled and stormed off.

Vegeta stormed down the stairs, he couldn't be bothered to join the party, he hated the obnoxious music and went to turn it down. His eyes scanned around the room seeing so many strangers that he is adamant Nappa had just picked up from the street. He noticed the homeless guy laying on middle of the floor, which caused him to pinch the bridge of his nose. Slowly his eyes adverted seeing Goku sat sulking on the sofa,who was glaring at the wall, arms folded as though he was deep in his thoughts. Vegeta's eyes widened, he grabbed hold of Nappa who was casually walking past cradling his balls. "Nappa, who is he?" he pointed over at Goku, recalling seeing him at the coffee shop. He knew it was Kakarot, but perhaps Nappa knew him giving him a reason to connect with Kakarot without getting in trouble with his work.

"Oh that's my friends Raditz brother...cant remember his name, though I really wanna say Carl."

Vegeta rushed into the kitchen grabbing two drinks and approached Goku, his heart running a mile, as his stomach started doing somersaults. He had to be tactile with this, he couldn't let Goku know that he was in fact Devon. He stood in front of Goku and smiled seeing Goku staring at the wall oblivious to what was going on around him, Vegeta waved a drink in front of Goku's face that drew Goku's attention.

Goku sighed "Thanks but I'm-" he looked up seeing Vegeta looking back at him. He gulped recalling when they made eye contact at the coffee shop.

"Hi, seen you at the coffee shop a couple of days back." He grinned and winked at him before placing the drinks on the floor by the homeless guy.

"Oh shit..." Goku muttered under his breath, he felt sweat forming as Vegeta sat next to him not breaking the eye contact. A small lump formed inside his throat causing him to swallow hard, he believed the man sat next to him wasn't Devon, however it didn't stop him finding Vegeta very attractive. 

"I'm Vegeta by the way, and you?" He held out his hand as he introduced himself, he grinned seeing Goku getting slightly flustered. 

"Uh...Goku." he shook Vegeta's hand before pulling his hand away.

"Nice to properly meet you, didn't have a chance to speak because of." Vegeta glared over at Nappa who was laughing out loudly with a group of randoms.

"Oh..yeah... sorry for staring at you, I thought you were someone who I've been um... talking to I haven't had chance to meet them yet." 

"I see, is it a boyfriend by any chance?" Vegeta asked knowing exactly who Goku was referring to, hearing the voice in person turned him on more. He was craving for that touch, for those lips to be connected against his.

"Oh, it's actually rather complicated..." Goku rubbed the back of his neck, he smiled slightly at Vegeta, his heart pacing so fast. That voice, the face, it was driving his insides crazy. "You just sound so much like him..."

"Sorry to disappoint." Vegeta shrugged it off, he sighed seeing Goku frown. "So-" he rested a hand on Goku's lap, that caused Goku's leg to twitch slightly. "apart from this person you are talking to, is there anyone else?"

Goku glanced down at Vegeta's hand that slowly snaked it's way to his upper thigh."nope."

"So you wouldn't mind if I do this." Vegeta moved his hand away, he gripped onto Goku's top and pulled him in for a quick peck on the lips.

Goku pulled back wiping his lips "shit." his eyes widened seeing Vegeta giving him a seductive look, he never thought he'd be this lucky for someone this hot to take an interest.

"You know, my bedroom is just upstairs." Vegeta straddled on top of Goku's lap, he licked his lips seductively ensuring he had Goku's full attention on him.

"We..we've only just met.." he gulped feeling himself harden, he could smell a musky citrus scent mingled with cigarettes from Vegeta.

Vegeta let out a low chuckle as he leaned towards Goku's ear."Well we can meet properly upstairs." he leaned back studying Goku's face. "What do you say?" he licked his lips again with a grin as Goku bit his bottom lip staring back at him.

Goku glanced over seeing his friends making out with the women in the corner of the room, he looked back at Vegeta and nodded his head. Vegeta jumped off his lap offering his hand to him, without second thoughts he held onto Vegeta's hand and the pair ran up the stairs to the bedroom. Hands roamed freely down the others sides as they started to make out. 

"You-" Goku moaned into their kiss feeling Vegeta slide his hands into his pants. "You are so fucking hot." he panted as Vegeta started to stroke his cock.

Vegeta smirked between the rough kiss, he parted his lips and lightly sucked and nibbled on Goku's bottom lip "I know." He pushed Goku onto the bed, the pair undoing their jeans allowing easier access for the pair to stroke each others hardened cocks. They laid on the bed on their side, both moaning and panting into their kiss as their hands stroked the others twitching hot cocks. Vegeta's heart beating so hard, it was risky as Goku was still unaware that they had spoken over the phone. Their lips parted slightly allowing their rough wet tongues to brush against the other. They continued to rub their cocks in sync, heavy warm breaths coating their faces, the room swirling with their lust that highly aroused them more.

Nappa peeped his head through the door seeing the two heavy in lust men playing with each others cocks whilst tongue kissing. "Hey guys, you good?"

Vegeta grunted pulling away from the kiss, he glared over his shoulder whilst still stroking Goku's cock. "Fuck off Nappa!" he barked and went back to making out with the now crimson Goku.

"Alright." Nappa sighed as he spun on his heel about to leave, he paused and turned to face the two again. "Hey, you guys need condom or anything?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes as Goku broke from the kiss and looked over at Nappa. "Just..just fucking leave!" Vegeta snarled, he rested a hand on side of Goku's cheek to grab the attention back on him, he lightly squeezed on Goku's cock that caused Goku's breath to hitch; he leaned in delving his tongue into Goku's mouth. he grunted as Goku pulled away glancing back at Nappa again.

"I'm just trying to help seesh..." Nappa sighed now stood in the room with a pout."Try to be a supportive friend and this is the thanks I get?" he smiled over at Goku who was furrowing his brows over at him. "Hey you guys need any lube?, I heard that's important."

Vegeta grunted as Goku slid his hand out from Vegeta's pants, he pulled his own hand away from Goku's cock and sat up glaring at Nappa. "Get out!" 

"Okay, okay!" Nappa snapped back and stormed out the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Is he uh...always like that?" Goku sat up adjusting himself.

"Let's just say he's one crayon short of a box."Vegeta sighed and looked back at Goku with a smirk. "So, where were we?" he leaned in kissing down Goku's neck.

"Yeah, I think we shouldn't do this." Goku jumped out of bed pulling the zip on his jeans up.

"We can always pull my chest of drawers in front of the door." Vegeta frowned climbing out of bed quickly adjusting himself, he watched as Goku was about to head out the bedroom. 

"It's not that...It's um..I have feelings for someone else, this is kinda wrong you know?" He frowned avoiding eye contact as he placed his hand on the door handle.

"Who cares about that person, you said it yourself, you've only spoken to them. I'm offering you the real thing here." 

"I-I can't..." Goku quickly left the room, Vegeta started to rush after him.

"Wait!" Vegeta called out trying to catch up, but lost him in the crowd of people. He started to scan the room frantically trying to search for Goku. He bumped into Nappa who gave him an astounded look.

"Wow, you guys were quick." Nappa said in amazement.

"You fucking cock blocker!" Vegeta snapped pushing Nappa, he kicked the wall next to him in fit of rage causing some people to look over.

"Now Vegeta, that's disgusting." Nappa frowned at him.

"I don't have time for your shit, get out my fucking face!" He spat and grabbed a cigarette from the pack that was on the coffee table. He stormed out side, his hands shaken in anger and in guilt, he lit his cigarette whilst cussing to himself. He leaned against the door way watching some people staggering out the house, whilst he smoked in annoyance.

"Vegeta." came a familiar voice behind him.

"What?!" he grunted and turned to see Goku stood with a sorry expression.

"Mind if I sit out here with you, turns out I can't leave without my brother and friends and they are...they are not ready to leave yet."

Vegeta let out a small chuckle, he smiled over at Goku who had his hands in his pockets looking out towards the night sky. "That person you talk to, must mean a lot." Vegeta glanced outwards letting out a puff of smoke.

"Yeah...it's um...I don't even know if they like me back. It's silly, falling for someone just by hearing their voice." He sighed leaning against the wall next to Vegeta.

"It's not silly, not silly at all." Vegeta sighed.

They stood looking out, exchanging the occasional looks as more drunken people stumbled out the house. Goku felt stuck for he was starting to have feelings for Vegeta, and yet he still had strong feelings for Devon. Unaware that those two people were the same person, both him and Vegeta let out a sigh so many feelings swirling inside their minds. They smiled back at each other then quickly looked away as their cheeks warmed crimson. Vegeta waited outside keeping Goku company till his brother and friends arrived, he smiled seeing them crowd around Goku giving him a hug. He quickly entered the house whilst Goku was distracted, he didn't want his feelings to get the best of him again, as either way one of them would end up hurt due to his work. Goku glanced back and frowned seeing Vegeta had left without saying goodbye, his brother raised a brow at him as they all got in the car.

"Nappa said you were in bed with someone." Raditz laughed, his breath stank of alcohol, Goku sighed seeing his friends pass out on the back seats. "So was it your crush then?" Raditz teased whilst still laughing. He was one of those happy drunks.

"It's complicated." Goku frowned as his brother laughed and clapped his hands chanting how he knew it.


	12. Monday

Walking back into the house after having a quick smoke, he was about to head back upstairs ready for his call with Kakarot. Nappa walked in from behind, he had finished his first shift from his new job and had visited his family straight after. Vegeta wasn't expecting Nappa to be home till later, he frowned as Nappa stood in front of him grinning.

"Hey, hey Vegeta. I got told this joke by my six year old niece and I still don't get it!"

"Well go sit in a corner somewhere and figure it out yourself." Vegeta grunted as he grabbed onto the stair banister about to head up the stairs.

"Aw come on Vegeta, I want to tell it in work, I need to know the joke first." Nappa frowned yanking onto the bottom of Vegeta's top.

Vegeta gritted his teeth, he turned facing Nappa. "What are you babbling about?"

"So, it goes like this...whys six scared of seven?"

"Cos se-"

Nappa interrupted continuing the joke."Cos seven eight nine...it's just counting up and I don't see how it's funny? Why is six scared of seven Vegeta?" he scratched his head knitting his brows in confusion as he tried to work it out.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Because, seven ate nine."

Nappa threw his hands in the air "Yes, I just said that part of the joke Vegeta, were you even listening to me?" he pouted crossing his arms.

"Fuck sake." he pinched the bridge of the nose, he could tell Nappa was just not understanding.

"Well, what is the joke Vegeta, I don't get it?!" Nappa frowned tapping his foot, he couldn't understand why his niece found the joke so hilarious, it was just counting, and counting wasn't a laughing matter. Specially when he struggled with the basic sums.

"Seven ate fucking nine!" he snarled holding his hands out mid air as though threatening to throttle the stupidity out of Nappa.

"And I just told you that part! I want to know what the joke is!" Nappa stomped his foot down in anger.

"For the love of-" Vegeta inhaled deeply whilst massaging his temples, he looked back at Nappa's lost expression; slowly he exhaled. "The number seven, ate number nine."

Nappa pinched the bridge of his nose whilst shaking his head. "Now you really aren't making sense, you don't get the joke either."

Seeing Nappa giving him a raised brow, he rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "No, no listen... the number seven had number nine for dinner."

Nappa furrowed his brows, he gave Vegeta a confused look. "Where does it say that in the joke?"

"You know what? Figure it out yourself. I'm still pissed with you, I almost got laid at the party!" 

Nappa gave look of bewilderment."You were dying?"

Vegeta scrunched his face up. "What?"

Yamcha walked down the stairs and grabbed his coat from the coat hanger, he tried to avoid Nappa's eye contact. "Hey Yamcha, maybe you can help!" Nappa smiled over tapping Yamcha's shoulder.

"I've got to go to work, ask Vegeta." Yamcha sighed as he put his coat on.

"No, don't ask Vegeta, Vegeta has work himself!" Vegeta snarled.

"Please Yamcha, it's this joke I don't understand." Nappa whined giving Yamcha pleading eyes.

Yamcha looked over seeing Vegeta pinching the bridge of his nose, he rolled his eyes and looked back at Nappa. "What is it then?"

"Why is six scared of seven?"

"Because sev-"

Nappa jumped in before Yamcha could continue. "Because seven eight nine...I don't get it, like that doesn't answer why six is scared of seven at all."

Yamcha chuckled a little, he stopped as he saw the serious expression on Nappa's face. "Well, seven ate nine."

"Ah forget it, you two are so stupid!" Nappa frowned and tutted at the pair who looked at him with amazement, he started to storm towards the living room ."I'm going to watch some films to help me sleep." he pouted to himself.

Yamcha and Vegeta both rolled their eyes, they gave each other a half smile before walking off in opposite direction. They both were used to Nappa's stupidity, although they were always so amazed with the stuff he came out with. Whenever Nappa would have a puzzling look on his face, usually Vegeta and Yamcha would try to either hide or throw the other under a bus. So they didn't have to have a half hour conversation trying to explain things to him.

Vegeta set up the work laptop, placing the headset on. The night of the party kept relaying on the back of his mind, part of him felt guilt for not telling Goku the truth; even if he wanted to...he couldn't. The other part of him, was craving for more even willing to continue the act of being two separate people. The headset beeped, and he smirked knowing he was going to hear the voice again; and this time he could put a face to it.

"Hello Kakarot, we ready for something more private?"

"Actually, yeah...I done something terrible this weekend."

"Oh, you were naughty hm?"

"Devon, serious now."

he rolled his eyes, and sat cross legged on the bed. "Alright, what have you done?"

"So you know that guy I thought was you at the coffee shop?"

"Yes." he grinned.

"Well, he was at this house party and we...we kissed and stuff."

"Sounds like a good night."

"No...I don't even know him, he came onto me and I was thinking of you as you both sound so alike."

Vegeta had an idea, a way that they could get closer but not have Goku find out that he's actually Devon. His guilty conscience trying to rope him back in, but he was wanting more, he was wanting to know Goku more in person. "Well perhaps you should get to know him better then?"

"I don't know..."

"Is he not your type or something?"

"I'm not sure, but ...god he's hot."

"Oh, he sounds it." he smirked.

"Yeah...but I just couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Mm, you should do him whilst thinking about me." he bit his lip with a grin, he knew it was probably wrong, at the same time he was getting aroused at the thought of getting intimate with Goku.

"What?"

"Oh, um...only if you want to."

"That's...that's a little weird."

"Look Kakarot, we can't meet. So, see it as you are fucking me you can even let me know how good it was afterwards."

"Isn't that playing with someone else's emotions?"

"But he's getting the best part of actually seeing and feeling you."

"Um...okay?"

"Mmm bet he'd even get to play with that big cock of yours."

"I'm not sure if he'd um...let me. I think it was a spur of the moment thing."

"Perhaps you should go visit him and find out if he will?"

"I don't know, it's a bit weird to knock on someone's door and ask them to play with your cock...kinda sick."

Vegeta snorted before letting out a cough to compose himself. "No, just ask how he felt about that night."

"Oh..."

"Bet he has a big cock too."

"I...I didn't really see it so..."

Vegeta frowned. "I see."

"Devon, I'm not sure about this... I still really like you and it would feel like I'm cheating."

"I'm a phone sex operator, who's job is to get you to relieve yourself. I talk to so many clients a day doing the same dirty talk, so in that sense I'm cheating on you."

"Huh... didn't think of it that way."

"Of course, you are my favourite and fuck do I stroke my cock whenever I talk to you. I just fake it for them."

"Okay...I'll talk to this guy from the coffee shop."

"Good. You can let me know how it goes after."

"Alright, thanks Devon."

"No, thank you Kakarot." he smiled, knowing Goku was unaware of the whole situation.

"I'll speak to you again."

"Sweet dreams Kakarot."

Vegeta ended the call, he smiled to himself his stomach fluttering with excitement. At the same time, he felt bile filled with guilt travel up his throat. He swallowed hard staring at the laptop screen, was it going to be worth the risk of losing his job and potentially his love interest?


	13. Visit

Parked outside Vegeta's house, his fingers drumming on the dashboard of his car. He kept staring at the house whilst trying to make a mental decision whether or not to approach the house. His stomach felt as though it was tying itself in knots, he sighed and climbed out the car. He walked slowly towards the house, and stared at the door whilst rehearsing a conversation in his head. He started to feel weak, his legs and arms trembling, a part of him fighting him back from knocking the door. He spun on his heel and started to walk back to the car, and stopped just meters away from his car. Small deep breaths, he turned back to face the house again, he swallowed hard as he was back walking to the front door. Before his subconscious mind could pull him back again, he knocked the door and froze. He felt so silly stood outside waiting for someone to answer the door, fears and doubts clouding his thoughts. As he was about to spin on his heel and walk back to the car the door opened, he gulped seeing Vegeta stood topless with just pair of loose bottoms on.

Goku gave a small grin whilst scratching the back of his neck, doing his best to not stare at Vegeta's exposed top half. "I know this is probably weird of me just showing up like this but-"

"Come in." Vegeta blurted as he nodded his head to the side allowing Goku to walk in. Goku followed him into the living room, where Vegeta then crashed onto the sofa looking up at him.

"about that night..."

Vegeta raised a brow, he looked down at the space next to him hinting for Goku to sit down. "It's fine, it's water under the bridge. I understand you have feelings for someone else."

Goku sighed, he sat next to Vegeta resting his hands on his lap. "That's the thing, I haven't stopped thinking about you. I'm just wondering if you Uh...if you feel the same way about me?"

"I wouldn't of come on to you if I didn't."

"Oh."

"I'm so glad you came to visit me actually, I was wondering if you were interested in me." Vegeta raised his brows seeing Goku's face light up.

"Really?"

"Well are you?"

"Am I what?"

Vegeta leaned back crossing his arms with a light chuckle, he smiled at Goku who's face was slowly turning crimson. "Interested in me?"

"Oh, well that's why I'm here." he gulped looking back at Vegeta, his heart threatening to leap out his chest.

"Oh really now?" he smirked knowing he got Goku right where he wanted him. He leaned over guiding his hands down to the zip of Goku's jeans. He kept his focus on Goku, seeing Goku's breathing starting to get heavy in anticipation, he grinned widely knowing he was wanting the same thing.

Goku watched Vegeta unzip his jeans, and tug at his pants to release his semi hardened cock. He blushed looking back at Vegeta who leaned back on the sofa and sensually slid his hand down to his own pants, not breaking eye contact as he pulled out his own cock. As though they could read each others minds, Goku crawled forward, now hovering above Vegeta. Their lips locked as they palmed their hands round the other cock. "fuck..do you think this is a lil too um...mm" Goku panted feeling Vegeta giving his cock long firm strokes, he mimicked the movements on Vegeta's cock. Their lips crashed against the other as they continued to stroke their now fully erect twitching cocks.

"Do you want me to stop?" Vegeta asked as he parted his lips, their warm breaths coating their faces from their heavy pants. He smirked seeing Goku's brows scrunched together biting back his moans as Vegeta continued to stroke the cock, with more firm and twist motion by the head of the cock. He could tell Goku wasn't wanting it to stop as much as he didn't. He arched his back as Goku started to stroke his cock harder and faster. Their lips crashed again as they thrusted their hips into each others hands.

"ah...fuck ...don't stop." Goku panted as he his strokes on Vegeta's cock got more sloppy, he tucked his head between Vegeta's shoulder as Vegeta quickened the strokes on his cock.

"whats the matter?" he grinned feeling Goku's warm breath down side of his neck, he could hear stifle moans coming from Goku as he continued fast and firm strokes. "is it too much?" he teased as Goku thrusted him self into Vegeta's hand. 

Goku's hand gripped firmly on the arm of the sofa next to Vegeta's head for support, his body threatening to collapse there and then. "I-I'm ...fuck...I'm getting close!" Goku panted, he loosened his grip around Vegeta's cock no longer able to focus, he felt himself getting dizzy, pressure slowly building up inside.

Vegeta chuckled, he stopped that caused a small whine of disappointment from Goku. "Something tells me, you were enjoying that."

Goku pulled himself up looking down at Vegeta, their eyes locked causing his heart racing, trying to catch up with his breathing, a small lump formed inside his throat making it difficult to swallow. He could feel a coil heat up deep inside him, as he felt Vegeta's hands slowly glide up under his top, his body quivered at the contact on his bare skin. He leaned down trailing his tongue along Vegeta's lips, he moaned feeling Vegeta parting his lips to lightly suck on Goku's tongue. Vegeta's soft cold finger tips roamed up Goku's torso, feeling every dent, every surface he could reach. Their tongues now in a fiery dance as they explored their tastes, their touch, their scents as hands roamed so sensual, and hungrily down their sides. Their heat of passion was interrupted by a loud bang from the door as it swung open. The pair shot up quickly adjusting themselves.

"Vegeta! Seven ate nine!! I get it now!" Nappa grinned at the two flushed faces staring back confused.

Veget pinched the bridge of his nose, he wasn't expecting anyone to be home yet; he grunted feeling annoyed. "Yeah, I was telling you that fucking yesterday!" he snapped scowling at Nappa, as Goku straightened out his top looking at the pair feeling slightly awkward.

"Well you weren't clear!" Nappa pouted crossing his arms.

"For the love of-" Vegeta leaned forward massaging his temples.

Nappa looked at his watch "I best go back to work now."

Vegeta snapped his head up giving Nappa a lost expression."Wait, you left work just to tell me that?! You could of text me?"

"Yeah but it may of not made sense through the phone ya know?...anyways later...seven ate nine, god my niece is a genius." Nappa laughed to himself as he walked out the house closing the door behind him.

Vegeta let out an exasperated sigh, he looked back at Goku who gave him an awkward smile before looking away. "Sorry about that."

"no, it's fine...I've got to go anyways, I promised my parents I'd help move furniture around." He rose to his feet, and looked back at Vegeta who didn't look least bit convinced. "What?"

"Is that just some excuse you are trying to throw at me?"

"No, no.." Goku laughed nervously stepping backwards as Vegeta rose from the sofa slowly stepping towards him. Goku tripped over the rug behind him causing him to fall backwards, he gulped now glancing up at Vegeta. "I swear, I'd love to spend more time with you...but I gotta help my parents out."

Vegeta crouched down to Goku's level. "So, I'll be seeing you again then?" he quirked a brow.

Goku nodded his head. "Perhaps, not here though cos..ya know.." he smiled slightly as he hinted Vegeta's interrupting house mate.

Vegeta smirked, he stood up straight and walked towards the tv stand grabbing the pen that was just laying there. he walked back to Goku grabbing Goku's hand.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Do you want my number or not?!" Vegeta glanced at him, he watched as Goku blushed nodding his head. "Good." he scribbled his number on Goku's hand, and leaned in planting a rough kiss on Goku's lips. He parted his lips and leaned in towards Goku's ear. "So I expect a call or a text when you are free next, and found somewhere more private for us."

The hairs on the back of Goku's neck raised as Vegeta whispered in his ear, he bit his lip how much Vegeta sounded like Devon really aroused him. He watched Vegeta raised to his feet and offer his hand to help him up. Goku stood up, the pair froze staring at each other before pulling in for a fiery kiss. Goku let out a low groan as Vegeta pulled back from the kiss.

"You best go help your parents then." He winked as he walked past to open the front door for Goku.

Goku bit his lip, he walked out the house and looked back at Vegeta now leaning against the door way watching him climbing into his car. Goku stared at the number on his hand, he smiled widely looking at it. He looked back seeing Vegeta had gone back inside closing the door behind him, he looked back at the number scribbled in blue ink on his hand again. He bit his lip with a widen smile, he started to slowly drive off thinking about Vegeta; he frowned as he started to think about Devon also. He felt torn between the two, and guilt as he only agreed to visit Vegeta again as that's what Devon had suggested. However, he was glad he did for he was eager to know Vegeta more. He sighed to himself, his emotions were all over the place, he wasn't sure if he should mention to Devon that he did see Vegeta or not. He shook away his thoughts as he focused on his driving, glancing occasionally with a smile at the number written on his hand.


	14. Text

Stubbing his cigarette out whilst exhaling the smoke from his lips. He had almost gone through a whole packet in one day, so frustrated with his house mate for once again cock blocking him. Being so close to one of his clients was very risky, so many risks he was taking, and it set his adrenaline on a high. Knowing the face behind Kakarot's voice , he found him so alluring, enticing him to have more of the touch, the smells, and the taste. Flashback of them making out on the sofa, swooned into his mind, playing back like an old vhs film. Warm feeling felt in his belly recalling the touches, and the aroused state they were in. Vegeta grinned biting on his bottom lip seductively, his cock starting to harden, he hadn't had a call or text from Goku. Too busy focusing on night before, and knowing Kakarot was due to call him tonight, he wasn't too fussed that he hadn't received a text yet. His euphoria state was rudely awakened by a cough from one of his colleagues, he looked over seeing it was Yamcha. 

"Hey, the boss wants to talk to you." He smiled over at Vegeta who gave him a scowl and a gentle nod. Yamcha went back down the spiral stair case, leaving Vegeta to let out a puff of air before heading towards the managers office.

-  
Vegeta saw the door to the managers office already slightly ajar, he tapped the door and stepped inside. Hercule was on the phone and held out his hand for Vegeta to wait.

"Oh yeah baby I'm close." He rolled his eyes as the caller moaned down the line. "Call me your champion."

Vegeta raised his brow and crossed his arms, watching as Hercule was picking out debris from between his teeth with a toothpick whilst continuing to talk to his client. 

"Now please remember this call is charged extra as you have been gifted the chance to speak to your champion." He ended the call and threw the toothpick in the bin. He grinned over at Vegeta who was pulling a face at him. "Ah Devon."

"...Mark." Vegeta said through his teeth with a forced smile. He found it ludicrous that they had to call each other by their alter ego, his manager was always so paranoid not wanting clients to know their real identity. Even off the phones, when in the building his manager refuse to call them by their real name. Vegeta had given up arguing with him about this.

"So, how you finding the trial?"

"It's going well."

"Seems you have made a new regular client too." He raised a brow over at Vegeta as he was hinting towards Kakarot.

"I have indeed." Vegeta grinned looking to the floor as his cheeks started to heat up.

Hercule sighed holding his hand out as another call came through. "Hold on... hello you are through to the champ how can I help you?...and I'm going to transfer your call cos I'm just a ladies man if you know what I mean, nothing personal." He transferred the call quickly whilst wiping his brow with a sigh of relief. "That would of been so awkward, guy on guy...oh uh, I mean no offence I totally respect your choices."

Vegeta looked at Hercule with no expression before quickly changing the topic back to earlier. "Anyway, was that all you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Well that, and I know it's your day off tomorrow night but since your housemate left I need you to take one of his clients."

"Is it his father?" He pulled a face at the thought.

"What? Fuck Devon, that's a little fucked up." Hercule looked at Vegeta in disgust, clearly unaware that Nappa had taken his fathers call before.

"Well, seeming as I have nothing else better to do...then fine." He shrugged.

"Aw sweet, I'll be sure to throw in extra pay."

"Considering it's one of Nappa's callers, I'm going to need it."

"Hello this is the champ calling, oh hey baby, I missed you too." He glanced back at Vegeta who pulled a face at him. "you can go now."

"Gladly." Vegeta quickly walked out the office, he grimaced as he heard his manager putting on some fake orgasms; that sounded more like an old man dying than pleasure.

After a call from a new client who was very difficult, in fact Vegeta was adamant the client lied about their age as they weren't sure what the word climax meant. The call got even more awkward when he done fake moans and the caller started to sound frightened by it, Vegeta quickly ended that call before it escalated further. His face lightened up seeing Kakarot was on his schedule for his next call. Soon as he heard the beep and Kakarot's voice the other end of the line, Vegeta's stomach fluttered whilst his heart raced.

"Well hello Kakarot, how did that visit go?" He grinned.

"Huh, what visit?"

"You know, what we discussed last? The coffee shop guy?"

"Ohh uhh, I didn't go."

Vegeta frowned, he actually felt a little offended that he denied seeing him. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't go... I um...I don't think he likes me anyway, so yeah."

"You wouldn't be lying to me now?" He raised a brow as he started to twirl a pen between his fingers.

"N-no"

He gritted his teeth as one of the floor managers started pacing the room, it was becoming more frequent since one of the colleagues had managed to persuade a caller to give them their credit card details over the phone. "Mmm that's right, picture me sucking your dick."

"floor manager?"

"You are so fucking big, fuck yes." He put on an over the top moan as the floor manager looked directly at him.

"why thank you."

"mmm Kakarot, you are so naughty." 

"Yeah, staying up past my bedtime."

Vegeta rolled his eyes faking another couple of moans, watching as the floor manager continued to pace the room. "Fuck you make me so hard."

"If that makes you hard, just wait till you hear how I sometimes leave the toilet seat up at my parents house."

"Fuck yeah."

"I know...I'm so bad."

"You are a funny boy." he smirked as he leaned back on the chair, swivelling side to side whilst twirling the pen between his fingers again. He started to relax as the floor manager left to the other side of the room.

"Isn't that one of your favourite qualities?"

"So, why didn't you visit this guy?" 

"Um...I just don't want to use someone is all."

"What's wrong with some mindless fucking with a stranger?"

"Devon, I just can't okay."

"Fine. So are you going to wank tonight or we just going to leave it for some other time?" He huffed.

"Oh."

"Oh?" He retorted, he count feel pent up rage inside him. He was so annoyed that Kakarot was lying to him, yet he couldn't tell him that he knew, which frustrated him further.

"Nothing, I guess I'll leave it for some other time."

"Fine by me."

"You seem a little pissed?"

"Yes Kakarot, I am not some friend, or counsellor, I am here to help get you off! And all you seem to do is try talking normal to me!" He snapped the pen in half with his hand.

"Wow, I-I thought we could-"

"Could what? Meet up and fuck? I'd fucking love to, but my job contract won't allow it, so all I asked was you to fuck that guy and imagine it was me. But no, too hard to even request that!" Vegeta placed the broken pen on the desk, he pinched the bridge of his nose taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Devon, I'm not going to do that. I'd rather fuck you."

"Then fuck me then!" He slammed his fist in the desk, that caused the floor manager to peep their head over. Vegeta winked over at them that caused them to blush and quickly look away. He let out a grunt listening to Kakarot on the phone.

"Uhh...how? You gonna give me your personal number or?"

"You know why I fucking can't!" There was silence, causing him to sigh. "Sorry, I'm a little sexually frustrated."

"Wanna talk dirty?"

"Hm, you've got five minutes. shall we begin?" He smirked.

-  
After the heated call with Kakarot, he rushed to the toilet that had a temporary fix since Nappa collapse the wall between the toilets. He wasted no time to palm his pulsating cock, the call had aroused him so much he was so close to release. He moaned quietly to himself, closing his eyes to vision Kakarot and imaging Kakarot's hand stroking his cock. He thrusted himself into his hand, holding onto his cock with a nice firm grip. Hearing Kakarot's moans and heavy breathing on the phone, had send shivers down his spine. He wanted to feel that warm heavy breath against his skin, he stroked faster as he felt the pressure building up. Leaning his head back as he started to feel dizzy, he moaned some more just imagining Kakarot naked in front of him. It was going too far now, he shouldn't be having these feelings, it was wrong, but felt so right at the same time. He quickly leaned against the wall over the toilet as spurt of his warm thick seed spurted out of him. He hung his head low catching his breath as more of his seed spurted out. "fuck...oh ..that was good." He groaned. He cleaned himself up, and left the bathroom whilst composing himself to not raise suspicion that he had just masturbated. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling out his phone he grinned and chuckled to himself. "You sneaky bastard." He muttered to himself as he read the text from Goku.

'Hey Vegeta,  
So, I'm free tomorrow afternoon I haven't stopped thinking about you, I was thinking we can go back to my place so we don't have any interruptions... if you know what I mean'

Vegeta grinned as another text came through with an address, he quickly replied before heading back to his desk.

'I'll most definitely be up for that. ;)''

Vegeta kept glancing back at his phone looking at the address, he bit his lip as he felt himself harden again as he looked forward to seeing Kakarot again.


	15. Lust

Having the weekend off work, he had planned for Vegeta to come over. He knew what was going to happen, yet his nerves still got the better of him. He was excited yet worried that he may get stood up, after all he wasn't sure if he came across a little desperate from the text he sent. He decided to dress smart casual, with a smart top and jeans that didn't hug too tightly around his figure but just enough to show off his toned muscles. Guilt swirled in as he hadn't told Devon that he had indeed met Vegeta, nor did he plan to mention that he had Vegeta come back to his. He was torn between the two men, and he didn't want to hurt either of their feelings, however he was craving for that touch. An itch deep within that he needed to scratch, that Devon wouldn't be able to satisfy over the phone.

After spending an hour mentally prepping himself, he walked into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. He had a quick glance at the luminous digital clock of the oven, which confirmed that time was slowing down. He started pacing back and forth in his apartment waiting for a knock on the front door. Cold sweat started to glisten on his brow, his stomach knotted up in nervousness. The slower time went, the more nervous he got. Thoughts clouded his mind, he was torn between two men one he never met in person. How was it even possible to even have such feelings for the one he never met? And the other he barely knew but found so breathtakingly hot. He heard the doorbell ring and a harsh knock on the door, his own heart beat drummed through his ears started to beat hard against his chest. He walked towards the door, his palms sweating as he reached out to open it. Another knock at the door caused him to feel his own pulse against his neck and side of his temples, small lump forming inside causing to swallow hard as he opened the door. Vegeta was now stood in front of him, he was holding his leather jacket over his shoulder, his other hand rested on his hip. Goku bit down on his lip taking a step to the side allowing Vegeta inside. His eyes scanned Vegeta's body, tight jeans with tight plain white top that hugged such sculpted perfection; so enticing. Goku shut the door, he closed his eyes taking deep breaths to calm his nerves. Slowly he turned to face Vegeta again who had thrown his jacket over the sofa , Vegeta wasted no time and leaped forward pulling Goku in for a rough kiss. His hand rested firmly on the back of Goku's head to deepen the kiss. Hungry lips bruising against the other, and only parting to allow their tongues to massage together. Goku's hands trailed up Vegeta's sides, feeling every crevice of the well toned body. Goku's tongue swirled around Vegeta's, warm minty breaths; breathing so heavily against the other leaving them feeling lightheaded. Goku parted from their rough fiery kiss, he grinned as Vegeta's dark lustful eyes locked into his. "Hello to you too." He chuckled a little.

Vegeta returned the grin, he traced the outline of Goku's lips with the tip of his tongue. His hands tugging at the waistline of Goku's trousers. "You've all I been thinking about recently." He confessed in a husky tone. 

Fine hairs on the back of Goku's neck started to raise as he felt Vegeta's lips crash against his nape. A low moan erupted from his throat, feeling cold hand groping his semi hardened cock. He pulled back from Vegeta.

"Too much?" Vegeta asked slowly taking a step forward, so that their bodies were near enough pressed against each other.

"No-no this is fine just-" he swallowed hard feeling Vegeta's lips crash against his nape again, his legs threatening to buckle. He placed his hands on Vegeta's shoulders, and lightly held Vegeta back. "Can we continue this somewhere a little more comfortable?" He smiled nervously as his eyes trailed towards his bedroom. Vegeta's eyes followed the same direction he smirked and looked back at Goku taking a step back.

"Lead the way." He smiled at Goku seductively.

Goku held onto Vegeta's hands walking backwards towards his room, whilst kissing Vegeta on the lips. Their kisses got more sloppy, such sexual thirst for each other. He opened the bedroom door from behind, and they both stumbled in, Vegeta pulled the door shut as he pulled from their kiss. He grinned seeing Goku throw off his shirt, revealing his masculine sculpted body. Goku licked his lips watching Vegeta slowly ruck his top up, revealing his toned out torso. He pulled Vegeta pressing their hot bodies together, planting hungry kisses down Vegeta's neck as Vegeta threw his top to the side. Their hips grinding against the other wantonly, their breathing hitched as they mirrored each others movements teasing the nipples with their fingertips. 

After minutes of teasing and groping one another, Vegeta's patience started to wear thin; he tapped Goku's hands and stepped backwards towards the bed. "I think we should start moving things along." Ensuring he had Goku's full attention as he undone his jeans, and slowly pulled them down keeping his eye contact on Goku. 

"That we should." Goku acceded as he too started to strip his bottom half. His heart beat increased by so many milliseconds a beat, as he gazed back at Vegeta's tantalizing eyes; so attractive that it ignited that strong desire more.

Vegeta licked his top lip seductively at Goku whilst he crawled onto the bed backwards stroking his hardened cock. His eyes trailed down Goku's fully exposed body, his stomach fluttered as he soaked up the view. "Something tells me, you are just as ready as I am." he grinned raising a brow at Goku's hardened cock.

Goku crawled above Vegeta, resting the palms of his hands either side he leaned in, their lips brushed against each other. "Vegeta-" his breath hitched as he felt firm hand palm his cock, giving it slow strokes. "mm, Vegeta do you think-" he let out a low grunt as Vegeta started to rub their cocks together. "do you think we are moving things too quick? we barely know each other." as much as he was enjoying , and so eager for this. He also felt guilt for he wasn't sure if this was just a one time thing with Vegeta, unsure if Vegeta was having the same feelings towards him; he had thoughts of Devon on back of his mind as well.

"bit late to have second thoughts now." Vegeta raised a brow his breathing becoming shallow as he continued to rub their cocks together.

Goku panted, he shook aside the guilty conscience. "You're right." he leaned in nibbling the side of Vegeta's neck. Feeling vegeta writhe beneath him, the skin on skin contact, the musky scent mingling into pure lustful bliss between them. He craved this so badly, he moaned trailing his tongue down Vegeta's neck, savouring the salty taste of sweat. "Oh...fuck.." He moaned out feeling Vegeta rub their cocks at a faster pace. He went back to tasting Vegeta's sweet and salty skin, trailing his kisses down Vegeta's chest.

Vegeta stopped stroking their cocks, his hands snaked up the muscular body above him, feeling the rough lips attacking his skin. "You have no idea-" he moaned as Goku lightly nipped on Vegeta's nipple. "just how much I been wanting this since the other night." his head pressed firm against the soft pillows as he felt Goku's kisses travelling lower.

Goku paused, he glanced up looking back at Vegeta with eyes full of fiery lust. "Oh, I think I have a rough idea." he hummed, the pair smirked at one another. 

Vegeta rested his hands on the back of Goku's head, coaxing him to go down lower to his twitching cock. His back arched, as he felt Goku push his legs open and stroke his cock. "I been thinking ...ohh." His eyes widened as he felt his cock being engulfed in warm wet heat, he tugged at Goku's hair as he felt Goku suck firmly taking in an extra inch of his shaft each stroke. He locked eyes with Goku, watching his cock disappearing then reappearing in Goku's mouth. His cock slick from the saliva, Goku's cheeks hollowed and flushed as he continued to suck Vegeta's cock. "Mmph...I been thinking-" he moaned as he tried to continue. "Perhaps we should make this a regular ...mmm...thing?" His fingers now combing through Goku's hair lovingly.

Goku stroked the bottom of the shaft with his hand, he slid his mouth up to the tip and twirled his tongue around the head."mm, we could." he hummed in response, and ran the tip of his tongue along the slit before dipping it inside.

Vegeta started to thrust his cock into Goku's mouth, he mewled in delight feeling Goku suck his cock, Goku's lips meeting half way with his hand as he continued to stroke the twitching cock. Vegeta's eyes widened and his breath hitched feeling Goku slip a finger inside his entrance. His cock twitched in response to such intrusion, his body started to heat up, he rocked his hips against Goku's hand. A couple of minutes later, another finger slipped inside, massaging his inside walls whilst slowly stretching him. "oh...oh more...fuck... more!" he panted, his eyes now half lidded.

Goku released the twitching cock from his mouth, and planted rough kisses on Vegeta's inside thighs. As he continued to thrust his fingers inside Vegeta's entrance, he let out a low moan feeling the entrance hugging his fingers; knowing how it'll feel around his own throbbing cock. more harsh kisses planted along Vegeta's inside thighs close to his cock, Goku leaned back glancing down at the writhing body reacting to his fingers thrusting inside. Thin sheen of sweat was now coating Vegeta's body, his own cock twitched at the site of the hot mess below him. How he'd love to do this to Devon, to be able to feel him, have his slick body writhe and jolt beneath him. His thoughts were invaded by Vegeta's low moan and pants, his hips rutting harshly against Goku's fingers. Goku scissored his fingers in, feeling less resistance he bit his lip glancing back at Vegeta. He pulled his fingers out, and grabbed some lube from the bedside table. Not breaking eye contact he coated his cock in the lube, ensuring to give it a long hard stroke as Vegeta's attention was directly on his now slicked cock. Vegeta's eyes slowly trailed up Goku's chiseled body, he bit back a moan so aroused seeing the perfectly masculine body. Goku held Vegeta's legs wide, they both licked their lips in anticipation as Goku's slowly started to guide his cock inside the puckered hole.

Vegeta twisted his fists into the bedding as he felt his insides slowly stretch, accommodating the throbbing cock. He gave Goku an exuberant smile, as Goku's cock was buried deep inside him. Goku leaned in clashing his lips against Vegeta's, they smiled in between for their bodies were finally connected. Vegeta breathed heavily into the kiss as Goku started to find a steady pace of his thrusts.

Goku started thrusting in slow and steady, he broke from the kiss and planted soft delicate kisses along Vegeta's neck feeling his pulse against his soft lips. Goku started to quicken his pace, he rested his head by the side of Vegeta's neck, small rhythmic grunts escaping his lips as he continued to thrust into the tight entrance.

Vegeta lolled his head back, his hands let go of the bedding and roamed onto Goku's back, his legs hooked around Goku's waist. Feeling Goku's warm wet breath against his neck, caused his skin to prickle, his hands glided up resting behind Goku's head as he dug his heels into Goku's lower back encouraging him to thrust harder. Feeling Goku obliged and thrust in harder, his body convulsed, he mewled out incoherent sounds. Both slick bodies pressed against the other, moving in rhythm to the hard thrusts, their erotic act swirling around the room with their heavy breathing, mattress creaking, and moans of ecstasy. 

Goku dug his fingers into the mattress, he pulled himself up to look down at Vegeta. Seeing Vegeta's brows scrunched together, eyes so heavy in lust, his mouth ajar, his body trembling in reaction to the hard thrusts. He took a mental image of the euphoria state, he felt pressure slowly building up, so close to his climax. "Vegeta...I'm going to cum." he moaned out.

Vegeta pulled Goku in for a kiss, their lips brushed against the other as Vegeta whispered. "so am I." they smiled into their kiss, so rough, and sloppy as Goku increased the speed of his thrusts. Harder, and faster Goku ploughed into Vegeta, he felt a coil ignite inside as the pair succumbed to intense orgasm. Goku quivered as he rode out his climax, planting kiss on Vegeta's lips before trailing them down Vegeta's neck.

They both froze, catching their breath low chuckles between them as their bodies started to relax. Goku slowly pulled himself out and collapsed next to Vegeta, they looked back at one another and smiled. Their heart rate slowly going back to steady rate. "fuck that was good, I needed that." Goku sighed in relief.

Vegeta grinned and planted a kiss on Goku's lips. "I could tell. I'm needing a smoke after that amazing performance."

Goku sighed. "Do it in the kitchen then." he slowly sat up watching Vegeta throw on his pants and briskly left the bedroom. He swung his legs from the bed, and grabbed his pants that was strewn on the floor. He took a stretch after throwing on his underwear, his body feeling so relaxed. He walked out and furrowed his brows at Vegeta as he walked out the bathroom. "Uh...the kitchen is that way." He pointed in direction ahead of him.

"hm, I'm sorry, need I remind you the mess we just made?" Vegeta smirked at Goku's crimson face. 

They both headed towards the living room, Vegeta slid his hand into his leather coat pocket, he winked over at Goku who was stood gawking at him. His conscience catching up with him realising what they had just done. He watched Vegeta walk into the kitchen, his heart rate increasing, he had to pinch himself to check he wasn't dreaming. Slowly walking into the kitchen he leaned against the door way, smiling over at Vegeta who was sat on the kitchen counter in his pants;his arm rested on his knee whilst the other leg hung freely over the counter. He took a long drag of smoke, and looked over at Goku with a grin as puff of smoke flew freely past his lips. "So, you got any plans tonight?" Goku asked watching Vegeta flick the ash into the sink before wrapping his lips around the end of the cigarette.

Vegeta let out another puff of smoke. "why are you asking?" 

"Just curious, also wondering if you'd like to spend the night here?" he blushed as he asked.

"Damn, I'd love to, I really would." He took a drag of smoke before pulling the cigarette away from his mouth. "But you've seen my housemate, can't be leaving him home alone all night." 

"oh." Goku rubbed the back of his neck looking around to avoid eye contact, for he couldn't stop blushing seeing Vegeta half naked on his counter.

Vegeta glanced over at Goku from the corner of his eye, smoke slowly escaped past his lips as he stubbed the cigarette out and flicked it out the window. He grinned seeing the stern look from Goku, he jumped down from the counter to clear the sink. "so...how's things with this person you been talking to?" he looked over his shoulder seeing Goku frown slightly at the question.

"It's going to sound crazy. we haven't met, I get so excited to hear his voice. And I'm like holding onto whatever hope that one day we'd get to meet, so that I can finally see the face behind the voice."

"Who knows, maybe one day you will meet them and that they will like you back the same way." Vegeta smirked to himself whilst drying his hands on the tea towel.

"I hope so." Goku's looked at the floor.

"You going to tell him about us?" Vegeta asked as he turned to face Goku, he grinned knowing Goku was staring at his ass.

"Uh..." Goku gulped his cheeks heated up as Vegeta walked towards him. "I don't really want to."

"Why is that? you ashamed or something?"

"No, not that. I'm ...I'm kinda torn between you both, and I don't want him to know in case I hurt his feelings..." he confessed with a sombre expression.

"I see." Vegeta walked past Goku he felt smug knowing Goku couldn't keep his eyes off him. He tucked his lighter away in his jacket, and started to head back to the bedroom. 

"where are you going?" Goku asked as he started to follow Vegeta back.

"Well, I can't exactly head back home in just my underwear...of course, I wouldn't see you complain." he raised his brow over at Goku as he caught him gawking at his behind again.

Goku bit his lip watching Vegeta bend over to pick up his clothes. He felt so tempted to tackle Vegeta back onto the bed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to fight back those urges, slowly he opened and frowned seeing Vegeta was already practically dressed. "Want me to give you a lift?"

Vegeta grinned and shook his head. "maybe another night?" he pulled Goku in for a kiss. "I'll see you again?"

Goku gulped and nodded, he watched Vegeta put his shoes on and head back out to the living room grabbing his jacket. Goku stood by the door, he opened the door for Vegeta his cheeks crimson as Vegeta was stood face to face with him. Small tender kiss was shared before Vegeta walked out, he turned around and winked seeing Goku still watching him. Goku blushed deeper red, he walked back into the apartment and leaned against the door with a widened smile.


	16. Endurance

It's been a couple of days since Vegeta slept with Goku, and he couldn't stop smiling to himself. They'd text each other occasionally during the day, although they weren't dating Vegeta was growing very fond of Goku and would look forward to whenever they spoke again. Since the trial was working well, Vegeta was given the whole week to work from home much to his delight. Tonight he'd get to speak to Kakarot, he could probably work out if Goku did like him more or his alter ego. He strolled into the kitchen smiling widely as he made himself coffee, Yamcha walked in from behind raising a brow at him.

"What's got you in such a happy mood? haven't seen you smile this much in a while." he asked leaning against the wall.

"Maybe because I'm working from home?" Vegeta responded whilst stirring his coffee.

"Nah, you've got laid. Can tell." he grinned as he saw Vegeta's cheeks turn red. "knew it."

"Don't know what you are talking about." Vegeta huffed avoiding eye contact as he walked past Yamcha to head to the living room.

"We've lived here together for a couple of years now, whenever you get laid you are always smiling to yourself, and walking around the place on a high. Even Nappa notices somethings up, though he assumes it's something you've ate." he rolled his eyes, and looked back at Vegeta who was sat cross legged on the sofa taking sips of his coffee.

"Speaking of that idiot, where is he? it's coming up to midnight?"

"Staying over some family members house or some shit? I don't know, do you think I actually pay attention to what he says?" Yamcha shrugged.

"Think we can trick him to think that he has to pay double rent this month?" Vegeta smirked over at Yamcha.

Yamcha chuckled. "He's going to con on if we keep doing that to him, but yeah sure." He grinned as he grabbed his coat. "Well, have a nice night working from home whilst some of us have to go to the office."

"sucks to be you." Vegeta grinned knowing Yamcha was glaring at him, he didn't even have to turn and look; he could just tell be the eerie silence. He chuckled as he heard the door close, he knew some of his colleagues were envious that he got to work from home. He was just glad to be able to have more private conversations with Kakarot, he did find it fun knowing that Kakarot was unaware he knew exactly who he was; and that they even fucked. He spent the next fifteen minutes finishing his coffee, he grimaced remembering the overtime he worked to take one of Nappa's old clients. He never thought the elderly could be so kinky, it certainly was a major turn off for him, especially since it was on the night after he slept with Goku. After sitting grimacing to himself of such a horrific call, he placed his now empty cup in the kitchen and rushed upstairs to his room. Setting up the work laptop and placing the headphones on, his heart began racing in excitement, waiting for that cue for the call coming through. Before Vegeta could even speak Goku had already started the conversation which threw Vegeta off slightly.

"Hey Devon!"

"Usually it's me who starts the conversation?"

"sorry."

"It's fine." he smiled hearing such sincere to Goku's apology. "So, did anything interesting happen since we last spoke?"

"Not really, part from my brother and I are helping with planning our parents anniversary meal."

"Sounds fun."

"I mean I guess? but half the people we are inviting, we hardly know. They are like the kind of family members who only show up to social events,then get locked away somewhere or something? cos we never see or hear from them till next social event."

he chuckled as he knew exactly what Kakarot meant, for he too would see so many unfamiliar faces at family events. "I believe everyone has family members like that."

"So strange, you act like you know them when really you haven't got a clue, and it could be your mums sister or something."

"It happens." he cleared his throat and quickly changed the topic, as much as he found it somewhat funny listening to Kakarot rambling about his family. He was more interested on what Kakarots feelings were towards him. "So, anything else happen you may want to tell me?"

"Such as?"

"Well, you know...did you go out anywhere, or see anyone?"

"Oh...um..no, not really."

"hm, I'm hearing some uncertainty in that voice."

"shit...I really don't want to tell you."

not wanting to interrogate further, Vegeta let out a short sigh and looked into changing the topic again. "Well, since this is a more private conversation...shall we, heat things up?"

"Cool, I'll get the marshmallows."

"Funny." he rolled his eyes.

"I do enjoy talking to you like this though."

"Well, don't get too used to it. I can get in deep shit, you're lucky I'm working from home today."

"So, do you get hard whenever you hear me?"

He furrowed his brows, was he seriously doing role reversal?. "Pardon?"

"Because I get hard hearing your voice."

"Okay, who's the caller here?" He quirked a brow, his hand snaked into his pants for he was indeed getting hard just hearing Kakarots voice. Remembering that day they fucked, the touches, naked bodies pressed together, just how good it felt. If only Kakarot knew.

"Only curious to know."

"Are you hard for me now?"

"A little."

"You going to rub that hard cock for me?" He asked he started to stroke his, his breathing getting heavy as he closed his eyes imagining Kakarot was there naked in front of him.

"Yeah, I can hear you are playing with yourself too. So fucking hot."

"Oh...don't stop talking..." he leaned back thrusting his cock into his hand, stroking it with a firm grip. He lost the control of the call, as Kakarot now took charge.

"Mm Devon, the things I'd love to do to you." A small grunt was heard with heavy pants an indication that he was stroking his cock.

"Tell me ...what you would do to me." His breathing became shallow as he stroked his cock faster, recalling their sex.

"I'd start off by sucking that hard cock of yours."

He grinned stroking his cock faster, low moan escaping past his lips. The pair moaned down the line stroking their cocks. He furrowed his brows as he heard a grunt down the line. "Kakarot...did you just-"

"Yeah...I'm sorry."

"We really need to work on this endurance of yours Kakarot."

"Yeah..."

"Got to clean yourself up?"

"Sorry."

"It's fine, I get paid either way. Speak to you again."

He huffed, with his unsatisfied cock in hand. "I may as well finish in the bathroom." He sighed to himself and removed the headset. Just as he was about to head to the bathroom, his phone lit up with a text.

Hey Vegeta,  
I been thinking of you since that day ;)  
Fancy arranging another time?

Vegeta smirked, he quickly replied and headed off to the bathroom.

Sure thing, just give me a time and place. ;)  
X


	17. The girlfriend of Raditz

Rubbing his eye lids, whilst he glanced at the time 10:25pm he had a long day in work, and was still exhausted from speaking to Devon early hours of the morning. Goku had also been messaging Vegeta to make plans for their next visit, it was proven to be quite difficult as neither had the time where they were both free. He turned the tv off about to go to bed, till he heard loud repetitive knocks on his door. Confused, he looked back at the time he wasn't expecting anybody especially so late, unless Vegeta was giving him a surprise visit. He grinned to himself, and quickly rushed to the front door to answer, he frowned seeing it was in fact his brothers girlfriend Launch. She pushed herself in stumbling past Goku holding a bottle of wine, and a carrier bag full of bottles. She looked around the apartment before turning to face Goku with her glassy eyes and a cheerful grin, she left lingering smell of alcohol that filled Goku's nostrils. He could see she was highly intoxicated.

"This here nice place you got." She slurred whilst trying to keep her balance.

"You need to go home." He sighed watching as she giggled and crashed onto his sofa.

"Your brother is-" she hiccuped "your brother...ah forget it."

Goku could see she wasn't going to leave anytime soon, he rolled his eyes and sat next to her. "Did you two have an argument or something?"

"Y-yesss he did! And I say fufufuck him!" She offered Goku bottle of beer from the carrier bag.

He shrugged and accepted the drink from her, he spent the next half hour listening to her bitch about his brother. She probably wasn't going to remember much of it based on how intoxicated she was. He wasn't sure what his brother saw on her, even his parents were skeptical of her. However, they had been dating for a while so they grew to accept her, even when they had a lot of fall outs. Usually she'd storm off to her friends, but for some unknown reason she went directly to Goku. He started to feel slightly tipsy after drinking from his forth bottle, he glanced back at Launch who smiled mischievously at him. He scrunched his brows watching Launch roll off the sofa landing on her knees and crawling between his legs.

"Um...Launch what are you-" his eyes widened watching as she pulled his zip down with her mouth. No wonder his brother liked her so much, he watched in astonishment how quick she was getting his cock out. "Launch we-" he looked down at her watching as she started to suck his cock, feeling it starting to harden in her mouth. "Oh...okay..."

"Mm getting so..so so hard for me now." She smirked and trailed her tongue around the head of Goku's cock.

Goku thrashed his head back, feeling his hard cock being engulfed and sucked. "Ohhh...oh fuck!" He let out a moan as she played with his balls whilst continuing to suck hard up and down the shaft. "Launch...fuck...you need to-" he moaned feeling his cock hit the back of her throat as she started to deep throat. His eyes rolled back as she continued to suck hard, deep throating in between. His breathing got shallow as he started to moan out Devon's name.

Launch snapped her head up releasing the slick cock from her mouth. "W-who is Devon?" She asked scrunching her face up.

Goku bit hard on his lip as he realised that he wasn't moaning Devon's name out in his head.He could see she was still looking up at him, his hands pushed Launch's head back down to his cock. "Oh this is so wrong." He looked up at the ceiling, his toes curled as she continued to suck his cock. He panted, feeling the wave of pleasure travelling down his cock, and sending shivers down his spine as she continued. He tapped her shoulders fighting back a moan. "Launch, stop! What about my brother?!"

Launch glared up at him allowing the cock to slip out her mouth, with a pop sound as it bounced back up dripping from her saliva. "Ffffuck him!"

"Yes...fuck him!" Goku nodded in agreement, his hands up in surrender position as she slowly rose to her feet wiping the sides of her mouth. He had to admit, she was pretty scary as she kept her glare on him. Her eyes looked down at the twitching cock before trailing back up at Goku with a seductive look. She rolled down her pants keeping a seductive look on him. Goku gulped, he froze watching as she pulled out a condom wrapper from her skirt pocket. "Um...Launch...let's not get hasty here..." he yelped as she pulled his trousers and pants down to his thighs. With her mouth she slid the condom down his cock and grinned seeing Goku look back at her in amazement. Before he could properly process what was happening, she was now straddled on his lap lowering herself onto his cock.

"Mm yeah, you're so big daddy!" She moaned out resting her hands on Goku's shoulders.

"Sorry...what?" His eyes widened, he was about to say something else, till his lips were locked into hers as she started to ride him.

Launch tilted her head back as she continued to rock back and forth, feeling Goku's cock deep inside her she mewled out in delight. "Oh daddy you're cock is so good." She moaned pulling Goku's hands to hold onto her waist. 

"Shit..." Goku moaned, he started to thrust himself in to meet with her thrusts half way, holding onto her waist firmly. He groaned, eyes closing imagining he was fucking Devon, then guilt flooded in as he was already starting to get close to Vegeta. Mental image of Vegeta's body, and him riding his cock filtered through his thoughts. he ploughed harder into Launch ignoring her chanting 'daddy' at him, as he imagined it was Vegeta he was fucking; and not his brothers girlfriend. This was so wrong, he knew that, however he was enjoying it at the same time. A hard slap stung across his cheek, he opened his eyes seeing her glaring at him.

"Fuck me harder daddy!"

Goku opened and closed his mouth in shock, unable to articulate a response as she slapped him again, and started to wrap her small hands around his neck. "Oh god...what the fuck is this?" He muttered under his breath, watching as her eyes rolled back as she tried to slam herself harder onto his cock.

"Do ittttt! Do it now you bastard!!" She screeched.

Goku gulped, he placed her on her back and slammed his cock back into her wet entrance. He watched as she laughed, digging her nails into his shoulders as he continued to plough into her. He stopped as he heard what sounded like cries of pain, he looked down at her. "Are you okay?"

"Why did you mother fucking stop when it was fucking getting good!" She slapped his cheek and pouted, she tapped her foot against Goku's side signalling him to continue as he looked down at her flabbergasted.

"It-it sound like -"

"Like what?!" She screamed. "Fuck me daddy!" She gripped him by his top and shook him.

Goku obliged slamming his cock hard and deep, he pulled a face seeing her eyes rolled back as she laughed and smiled so menacingly. It was as if she was possessed by something, he closed his eyes imagining Vegeta again as he blanked out the strange noises and chants from Launch. "Mm Vegeta!" He moaned out loudly as he reached his climax. His body quivered as he felt himself release, he glanced down seeing Launch was now fast asleep, her mouth wide open and drool forming side of her mouth. Slowly he pulled himself out and, slid the condom off. He tip toed around her towards the kitchen to throw the condom in the bin. He quietly headed to his bedroom, looking back at the now snoring woman on his sofa. His face full of grimace as he realised what he done. The following morning he had awaken to Launch hovering above him, her face close to his.

"Morning sleepy head. So here's the deal, you ain't gonna say shit to your brother otherwise ..." she gripped and slightly twisted Goku's balls. "It's bye bye nuts. Ya got it?!" 

Goku gulped and nodded, he watched as she smiled planting a kiss on his cheek and jumped off the bed.

"Thanks for last night, see ya!" She grinned and waved walking out the bedroom.

"Holy shit!" Goku sat up, he bit on his knuckle realising what he done. If his brother found out, he was going to be a dead man walking; he also felt guilt for he was starting to get close to Vegeta. Would this blow his chances of having a relationship with him?

-

Later on that evening, his head still clouded with guilt. He was on the phone to Devon, as they were about to start their phone sex, guilt took over.

"I slept with my brothers girlfriend." He blurted and quickly covered his mouth.

"You what?!"

"It was a total accident!" He whined.

"Oh, so you tripped and your cock so happened to be out as you landed on top of her?"

"I just didn't know what to say, she sort of just started sucking me off, and I wasn't going to deny that...oh god I'm an idiot.."

"No, she got you right where your brain is located, happens to the best of us."

"It does?"

"Oh yeah, I just happen to allow anyone to suck my cock by accident...of course not you fool!"

"Come on Devon. This isn't funny." He frowned and leaned back on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Why are you telling me this anyway?"

"Because I can't tell anyone else!"

"You sure about that?"

Vegeta popped up in his mind, and he let out a sigh he didn't want to tell him in case he'd get upset with him. It was bad enough he'd have to act normal around his brother. "Positive."

"Well all I can suggest is you hope she doesn't remember and be on her merry way."

"Yeah...she knows and she threatened me not to tell anyone, jokes on her cos she doesn't know I talk to you."

"I don't know what to say.."

"Shoulda heard the stuff she was saying, I thought she was possessed at one point."

"Dare I even ask?"

"Oh my god, it was like fucking someone from the exorcist...never again."

"You've got me intrigued now, do tell me more."

He spent rest of the evening going into detail about the sex, the pair snickering about it. Whilst he texted Vegeta asking if he was free this weekend, unbeknownst to him, he was in fact talking to Vegeta whilst confessing to sleeping with him, and how great it was. He always felt relaxed whenever on the phone to Devon, as he opened up more about his feelings towards Vegeta.


	18. Foreplay

Stood outside the front door, taking in long drag from his cigarette, he leaned the palm of his foot against the wall behind him. Watching the puff of smoke swirling out in front of him, as he flicked the ash before wrapping his lips around the end of the cigarette to inhale more. The side of his mouth curled slightly as he watched Goku park his car outside. He ensured to wear tight clothing, knowing it enticed Goku. After speaking to Goku as Devon, Goku had told him everything especially how aroused he got seeing Vegeta wearing the tight jeans and top. The clothing hugged his figure, revealing his sculpted features. He felt smug that he could find out what Goku loved about him, without Goku realising that he knew. He inhaled from his cigarette before stubbing it out and exhaling the swirling smoke from his soft lips. Goku slowly approached him whilst gawking, exactly what Vegeta wanted. He grinned opening the front door coaxing Goku to follow him in, ensuring Goku had a good view from behind. They both headed up to his room, walking past Nappa who was fast asleep from watching Snow White, it seemed any child cartoons or films caused him to nod off to sleep. Vegeta pulled Goku into his room closing the door behind, he bit his lip watching Goku unzip his hoody and throwing it to the side; revealing his masculine body as he wore a tank top underneath.

"So." Vegeta held his hand out as Goku was about to approach him. "Did you get up to much since we last saw each other?" He quirked a brow observing Goku's facial reaction. Of course they weren't dating, however Vegeta did feel slight jealousy knowing about Launch. 

"Um, just sorting out stuff for my parents anniversary, and working really..." he laughed nervously scratching the side of his head.

"I see." Vegeta said through his teeth with a forced smile. He pushed Goku back as he was about to approach him again.

"I thought...that you wanted to ...you know?"

"Then start stripping Kakarot..." Vegeta gulped, he looked direct at Goku, who stood slack jawed.

"What did you just call me?" He furrowed his brows.

Vegeta smiled and stretched as he quickly thought of a response. "Sorry, it's what I heard Nappa say as he's friends with your brother; I assumed that was your real name or something?"

Goku gulped as Vegeta mentioned his brother, guilt still swirling through his mind. "Oh." Was all he could respond with.

"Everything okay?" he rested his hand on Goku's shoulder.

Goku let out a short exasperated sigh and sat down on the bed. "I slept with my brothers girlfriend, and he's going to kill me if he finds out."

Vegeta grinned he could tell by Goku's slight grimace look, that he was feeling regret. He straddled himself on Goku's lap, planting kisses down Goku's neck. "Was she -" he lightly sucked on Goku's nape. "Good?" He continued whilst planting rougher kisses down Goku's neck.

Goku tilted his head to the side, allowing more access for Vegeta to attack with more rough kisses. "She was insane...and not in the good way."He bit his lip feeling Vegeta brush his teeth against the sensitive area of his neck.

"Then why sleep with her?" He asked as his fingers gripped the bottom of Goku's vest, slowly rolling it up and kissing down the exposed areas he could reach.

Goku leaned back with the palm of his hands rested firmly on the mattress. He had already told Devon about the ordeal, he was nervous telling Vegeta; he certainly wasn't expecting this reaction. "She Uh...she came onto me...and I kinda didn't stop as I...I visioned you." He blushed as he confessed.

Vegeta snapped his head up looking back at Goku. "Well that's absurd, for-" He trailed his tongue over Goku's abs. "I'm better." He smirked, his fingers roaming over the exposed area.

Goku leaned forward as he felt his vest rolled up to his chest. He pulled it off throwing it across the room, he cupped his hand under Vegeta's tracing his tongue over Vegeta's lips. Goku's hands slipped under Vegeta's tight top, feeling every crevice of the toned torso; Vegeta sucked on his tongue causing his cock to twitch in the restricted clothing. 

Whilst still sucking on Goku's tongue, Vegeta slowly rucked his top up, he rocked his hips against Goku, feeling their cocks hard and throb a small moan erupted from the pair. Vegeta released the tongue from his mouth, he lightly sucked on Goku's bottom lip before pulling back to pull his top over his head.

"Fuck, I been waiting till I could feel your body again." Goku pull Vegeta in for a deep kiss, a small whine escaped past his lips as Vegeta broke free and climbed off. 

Vegeta smiled seductively as he undone his jeans with one hand whilst kicking his shoes off. He chuckled watching Goku gawk whilst trying to mirror his movements. "Still no excuse to sleep with your brothers girlfriend." He raised a brow slowly pulling his jeans down so he could slip one leg out.

Goku lost in a trance watching Vegeta revealing the rest of his body, whilst he struggled to take his own jeans off. "It won't happen again." His face now flushed seeing Vegeta's twitching cock behind cloth.

"Oh, I bet it won't." Vegeta smirked kicking his jeans off. He slid his thumbs in the elastic of his pants, slowly pulling it down just above the pubic area. He paused and smirked over at Goku who's eyes widened in anticipation. "Not till you take off the rest of your clothing."

Goku swallowed hard as he rose to his feet to tug his trousers off, his hands trembling in nerves; he glanced back seeing Vegeta still holding his pants in place. Adrenaline started to rush through his body, and he pulled his trousers off. He froze about to take his pants off, his eyes trailed to Vegeta's watching him slowly pull his pants down more. Goku pulled his pants down revealing his hard throbbing cock. 

Vegeta pulled his pants down further, his cock bounced as it was freed from restriction. He tossed his pants to the side, and pulled lube out from his chest of drawers. The pair smiled back at each other seductively. Vegeta walked back towards the bed, throwing the lube on top of the bed. He pushed Goku backwards on top the bed as he planted fierce kisses down towards Goku's throbbing cock.

Goku leaned back on his elbows, watching his cock being enveloped in Vegeta's warm wet mouth. Tingling sensation felt on the areas Vegeta's mouth touched, a warming fluttering feeling just below his belly. It felt amazing, his mouth slightly ajar watching Vegeta stare up at him with his alluring eyes whilst sucking his cock; he found so sexy.

Vegeta flattened his tongue under the shaft as he continued to suck intently. Feeling the cock pulsate against his tongue aroused him to such euphoria state. Inhaling the musky scent mingled with fresh citrus, whilst he sucked more firmly, his hand palmed the bottom of the shaft stroking in rhythm with his mouth gliding up and down, slow but firm.

"Vegeta..." Goku rolled his eyes back, his elbows threatening to collapse as Vegeta continued to suck his cock. "So good.." he hummed, his legs started to shake from the waves of pleasure travelling down his cock. 

"Mm-" Vegeta released Goku's cock from his mouth, thin sheen of saliva coating the twitching cock. He glanced up at Goku and passed him the lube, before crawling onto centre of the bed. "I'm assuming you know what to do." He grinned opening his legs.

Goku coated just fingers in the lube, throwing the bottle aside he crawled towards Vegeta, he twirled his finger around the tight entrance. And leaned in so their lips were near touching. "I can't wait to fuck this tight hole of yours." He cooed sliding a finger inside.

Vegeta writhed in reaction to the intrusion. "Yes ...right there." He rasped feeling Goku massage his inside walls, as he relaxed more another finger slid inside. Low moans erupted from his throat feeling his inside being stretched slowly, he rocked his hips against Goku's fingers eager for more; he was rewarded with another finger sliding inside. His breathing got heavy, he looked up at Goku, their breaths mingled together heavy in lust. Their lips clashed together, Vegeta's body writhed in pleasure, his hands fisting the sheet as Goku continued to thrust his fingers inside his entrance. Their kiss changed to more passionate as their tongues massaged against the other.

Goku broke from the kiss, he pulled his fingers out slowly and grabbed the bottle of lube. "Mind, turning around for me?" He grinned coating his cock with lube as Vegeta raised a brow and grinned back seductively.

"Since you asked so nicely." He smirked and rolled onto his front. He felt firm hands tilt his hips up and spread his legs open. His cheek rested against the firm mattress, and his fingers dug into the bedding feeling his insides slowly being filled by Goku's throbbing cock. He let out low moans at the satisfying feeling, his cock twitching in response.

Goku paused as he felt his cock buried deep inside, he glanced at Vegeta's firm asscheeks and gave them a gentle squeeze before he started to thrust in. "Vegeta, you feel so fucking good." He groaned feeling the tight walls hug his cock, wave upon wave of sensualising, spine tingling pleasure washed through their bodies. 

"Ah, yes! ...so fucking good! Keep fucking going!" Vegeta moaned out, he started to stroke his cock in rhythm to Goku's thrusts, the pair didn't care if anyone heard their cries of pleasure erupting from them. 

The door slammed wide open, startling the pair they froze looking over at Nappa who's face was all flushed with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Guys! Ya gotta help me!!!" He cried out.

Vegeta and Goku's eyes trailed down seeing Nappa's pants by his ankles and...his cock stuck inside the nozzle of the hoover. They pair winced at the sight, Goku quickly slipped out and hid his bottom half under the blanket.

"Nappa, what the actual fuck?!" Vegeta snarled as he sat up throwing the blanket over himself. 

"Well, I was hearing you guys having a good time and I was bored so I imagined I was in here you know like...when watching porn...ohhhh this huuurrrrrttttsss!" He whined as more tears flown down his cheeks.

Goku looked away unable to even look over at Nappa.

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose, he could hear the hoover going and Nappa crying out in agony. "Nappa, have you thought of turning the fucking hoover off?!"

"Ohhhh!" He swaddled out the room, a switch could be heard and the hoover was instantly silent, a sigh of relief was heard followed by a scream of terror.Nappa waddled back into the room revealing his now swollen bruised cock. Goku and Vegeta pulled the blanket over their head as they grimaced at such a revolting sight. "Guys!!! Oh my god guys!!!! What do I do?! It looks like one of them gone off apples that you leave at the bottom of your bag!!! Oh my god, Vegeta ya gotta help me!"

"Just...just get a fucking ice pack or something! Either way...get the fuck out my room!" He sneered under the blanket.

"Vegeta, can you at least take a look at it for me?!"

"Dammit Nappa, you cock blocking son of a bitch! Get the fuck out my room!!!" Vegeta pulled the blanket from over his head, he grabbed the bottle of lube and threw it at Nappa near missing his head.

Nappa frowned looking down at the bottle of lube that landed next to him. He sighed looking back at Vegeta who was snarling with his teeth on show. "Are you mad at me or something?" He winced as he tried to cup his cock and balls, but they were too swollen and sensitive to touch.

Vegeta raised a brow opening his arms out hinting the fact he interrupted his sex session. "What do you think Nappa? Hm? Tell me, What the fuck were you thinking fucking a hoover?!"

"I was thinking, those guys sound like they having a good time, I wonder what they must be feeling and then the hoover sorta caught my eye, ya know, kind of like a wink or something..."

Vegeta massaged his temples, he looked over seeing Goku pulling the blanket from over his head and staring back at Nappa in horror. He sighed and looked back at Nappa. "Nappa you discombobulated piece of shit, get the fuck out my room...and for the love of-" he winced seeing the glowing red cock "put some ice pack on that thing!"

Nappa looked at the two who were now cupping between their legs and writhing in discomfort at the sight of his cock. "I think I'll call my gran, she might know what to do." He sobbed looking down at his Sorry looking cock. "I'm sorry lil guy, I didn't expect the hoover to suck as powerful as it did, we'll be okay." He waddled out the room whilst still talking to his cock.

Goku and Vegeta exchanged looks before looking down between their legs, they were definitely turned off and no longer aroused. Vegeta growled, he jumped out of bed and threw on some pants. "Damn that cock blocking bitch!" He hissed as he pulled out a cigarette from the box that was on the bedside table. He marched up towards the window as he lit the cigarette, his hands shaking in anger, he glanced over at Goku who kept looking towards the door. "Just let me have this and we'll try again." He huffed as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

Goku scrunched his face up back at Vegeta. "I don't think I'll be able to...not after that..."

"So what, you going to go home now?" He frowned as smoke passed through his lips.

Goku sighed. "If you want me to, unless you want me to-"

"Stay here for the night?" Vegeta finished Goku's sentence before taking another drag from his cigarette.

"I mean...yeah?" He sighed fumbling his thumbs as he felt a knot in his stomach. "Vegeta, I know we barely know each other... but um...I'm just wondering if um..."

Vegeta raised a brow watching Goku get flustered. "If we were to date, then I don't want you shagging any of your brothers partners." He grinned seeing Goku's cheeks glow crimson. He flicked the ash from his cigarette before inhaling more of the smoke.

"So...does this mean we are dating now?" His voice trembled slightly as he smiled nervously over at Vegeta.

Vegeta gulped as guilty conscience enveloped his mind, he couldn't let Goku know about his work, nor his work find out about him dating one of his clients. He looked over at Goku and nodded with a smile. He stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray by the windowsill and crawled towards Goku. He pressed his lips against Goku's.

Goku pulled Vegeta into him, the pair kissed each other passionately, arms and legs wrapped over the other. They spent rest of the afternoon watching some films, and watching Nappa pacing the room back and forth eating ice lollies;whilst cradling a bag of peas between his legs. Apparently it was the advice given from his grandmother, the pair shuddered at such mental image of Nappa's swollen cock. 

Later on in the evening, Goku was laying on the bed watching as Vegeta sucked his cock. His legs twitching as he could feel himself so near his release, he panicked and sat up tapping Vegeta on the shoulders. "Vegeta, stop! I'm going to cum!"

Vegeta released the cock from his mouth and looked up at Goku with a confused expression. "And you don't want to?" 

"No...I do but...um... I had a bad experience." He laughed a little nervously.

"What sort of bad experience? Not as bad as Nappa's?" They both winced recalling what happened earlier on.

"So one of my ex's she um...swallowed first time and she cried and vomited after as it tasted bad..." he frowned, he watched as Vegeta snickered. "Vegeta, it's not funny!" His face flushed red from embarrassment.

"You're right, you're right.." he wiped the tears that formed from his laughter as he composed himself. "it's fucking hilarious!" He laughed again.

"Not for me." Goku frowned looking away.

"So, you meaning to tell me that you haven't came in anyone's mouth since?" He looked at Goku with dumbstruck expression.

"Stop, it's so embarrassing." His eyes widened watching Vegeta envelope his mouth around his cock again. "Vegeta...oh god...mmm"his toes curled as he fell back resting his head into the pillows, his eyes widened as he felt a sharp intrusion enter his entrance. He glanced down seeing Vegeta give him a fiery lustful glare as he continued to suck Goku's cock, whilst he slowly thrusted his finger inside Goku's entrance. Goku lolled his head back as he started to relax, he felt his sweet spot being rubbed that cause a powerful surge down his cock; he felt so close to his release as Vegeta continued to rub that area. Goku started to feel light headed, moan erupted from his throat at this new sensation travelling through his body, his skin prickled, and a tingling sensation travelled down his cock. "Ah...I'm -I'm..." his head tilted back as he moaned out in ecstasy, spurt of his seed shot out and he could hear Vegeta gulping it down whilst he continued to suck his cock for more of his release. Sweat formed above his brow, as his body convulsed and quivered at such pleasure from Vegeta's mouth. 

Vegeta released the satisfied cock from his mouth, he crawled next to Goku, who's cheeks were all flushed. "Don't taste bad to me." He smirked planting a kiss on the flushed cheek leaving a small white imprint. He chuckled as Goku's breathing was slowly going back to normal. "Was that good?"

Goku smiled a little he turned to face Vegeta and nodded before pulling him in for a kiss. His heart threatening to beat out his chest, so madly besotted with the man laying beside him. Of course, thoughts of Devon also rotated in his mind. He studied Vegeta's face as they both smiled at one another before kissing again, so alluring, that made him crave for more. He was due to speak to Devon again next week, and he just wasn't sure if he should mention about him and Vegeta...for it was still early days; he was yet to tell his parents also.


	19. Family

Leaning against the windowsill in his bedroom, studying the gloomy weather outside, the dark brooding clouds resisted the sun as it threatened to awaken a storm. He sighed as he took a long drag from his cigarette. The weather seemed very fickle than usual, when he had awoken earlier the weather looked so promising and warm; to dark and miserable as he had gotten out of bed an hour later for a smoke. He heard small groan from his bed, he grinned looking over at Goku laying in starfish position taking a long rejuvenating stretch.

"Morning handsome." He winked over at Goku watching his cheeks flush red. He felt smug knowing Goku couldn't resist gawking at him, even if he was just wearing baggy sweat pants.

"What time is it?" He asked as he slowly sat up rubbing his eyelids.

"Time you got up."

Goku glanced at the digital clock from the bedside table illuminating the time 10:49am "Shit, is that the time?"

"No, it's just the date of the month." He quirked a brow watching Goku climb out of bed revealing his fully exposed body. Inhaling smoke from his cigarette he watched intently as Goku bent over to pick up his clothes. Watching Goku slowly dressing his bottom half, Vegeta felt smug remembering the fact Goku had slept with Raditz's girlfriend, he couldn't blame her; he found his new boyfriend irresistible especially his package.

Goku glanced over his shoulder with a smile. "Were you watching me get dressed?"

"Mm, Just admiring that hot body of yours." A puff of smoke swirled past his mischievous grin. "Can't blame that chick for going on her knees when she saw you." He winked whilst taking a drag from his cigarette.

Goku gulped, he was due to visit his parents later for a meal. And he was dreading seeing his brother. "Don't remind me." He frowned whilst putting his shoes on.

"feel free to help yourself for something to eat in the kitchen. I'll be down shortly once I've finished this smoke and got dressed myself."

Goku smiled over at Vegeta, the dull natural light captivated Vegeta's appearance. "Want me to make you anything?"

"I'm good. I had something earlier."

"Wait, you didn't wake me up?"

"Tch, no.I enjoyed the extra hour cuddling into the fine naked body of yours." He flicked the ash out the window.

Goku blushed and turned to head away. "I'll see you downstairs." He called out as he walked into the hallway.

Goku couldn't help but grin like a school child, for he had someone so hot for a boyfriend, counting his blessings as he approached the kitchen. He pushed thoughts of Devon back of his mind, as he stepped foot into the kitchen he was startled seeing Nappa just lurking in the door way.

"The eggs are in the fridge." Nappa smiled whilst pointing at the fridge.

"Okay." Goku gave Nappa a perplexed look as he walked towards the fridge.

"Are you gonna make something with eggs?"

"Well I guess I am since you told me where the eggs are?" He opened the fridge looking back at Nappa who kept grinning over at him. The downside of dating Vegeta, is having to deal with Nappa.

"I like scrambled egg."

Goku let out a long sigh, he could tell what Nappa was hinting. "Can't you make it yourself?"

"No."

"Why not?" He raised a brow.

"Vegeta banned me from using the stove." Nappa rubbed the back of his neck.

"You can use the microwave?"

"No."

"Alright." He let out a short sigh, if he was going to visit more often, he may as well get used to the housemate. "want me to make it the way I make it?"

"Do you add honey?"

Goku scrunched his face up, he never heard of adding honey to scrambled eggs. "No...I don't like honey in my scrambled egg."

"I don't like you." Nappa sulked and walked out the kitchen.

"Well...okay then." Goku shrugged he closed the fridge door and made himself toast instead. He wasn't even sure how his brother made friends with Nappa, he didn't seem the usual type Raditz would hang out with. Perhaps it was to make himself feel more intelligent, even if it felt half their brain cells had died off after talking to Nappa.

Vegeta walked into the kitchen seeing Goku leaning against the counter,eating last slice of his toast. "Im surprised, Nappa didn't have you make him scrambled eggs." He planted a kiss on Goku's cheek and helped himself to glass of orange juice.

"Uh...yeah." Goku laughed nervously, he gawked at Vegeta's toned backside causing to subconsciously lick his lips. Of course his gawking didn't go unnoticed, as Vegeta turned around smirking over at him; he trailed his eyes up and down Goku's body.

"So, what's your plans for today, apart from enjoying the view of my ass?" Vegeta asked before taking a sip of orange juice.

"Oh god, I got to have dinner with my parents later." He groaned as he placed the empty plate in the sink.

"You don't sound pleased about that?"

"Well...my brother is going to be there." His voice broke slightly as he felt a tight knot in his stomach.

Vegeta finished his glass of oranges juice, placing the empty glass on the side; he looked over at Goku's nervous expression. "Just act normal, or going out in a whim here...just come clean?"

Goku almost choked on air, his eyes widened in horror as he placed his hand around his throat feeling small lump form. "No way...I can't...she threatened to cut my nuts off if I tell anyone Vegeta, she's insane!"

"You fucked her." 

"Yeah...but..." he whined flailing his hands. "It was a mistake."

"Hm, I'm sure you weren't thinking that at the time when she had your cock in her mouth."

"Urgh, you sound just like Devon now!" He pouted.

"Who?" He gulped, he really didn't want Goku to piece together that he was in fact Devon too.

"Oh...um..." Goku scratched back of his head whilst looking around the room. "Just some guy..."

"So long as it's just me you have eyes for." 

"Oh...of course." He grinned nervously back at Vegeta, he wasn't sure if he should confess that he still also has feelings for Devon, despite not meeting him.

Vegeta stepped in front of Goku, he pinched Goku's ass cheek from behind and planted a rough kiss on Goku's lips. "Good." He tapped Goku's ass and walked past to head into the living room. Goku followed him in, Nappa was sat on the sofa watching some cartoons, he glared over at Goku. Before turning his nose up and continued to watch the tv adjusting the volume up. Vegeta snatched the remote off Nappa turning the volume down before clipping Nappa on back of the head with the remote. "You'll wake our other housemate, and I can't be fucked to deal with his tantrum!"

"Well, I don't want to hear you guys make those weird kissing sounds."

"Oh, you weren't complaining yesterday when you decided to violate our hoover!"

Goku sat down he sighed listening to the pair bickering about the hoover, and other things that he didn't really pay attention to. He spent the afternoon with Vegeta, Nappa and Yamcha playing some card games, and watching some reality tv programmes. He groaned as he noticed it was time he had to start leaving as he promised his parents he'd be at theirs at 6pm. After exchanging goodbyes with everyone, he hurried to his car to leave. 

-

After spending the night over Vegeta's, he was now sat at the dining table in his parents house. Usually he enjoyed going over his parents occasionally for food, however this time it was like a nightmare. Sat directly opposite him was Raditz and Launch who kept exchanging the odd kiss between their meal. He gulped and wriggled, as he done his best to avoid any eye contact. 

"So, hows your new job going Launch?" Gine smiled whilst finishing the rest of her meal.

"Oh, it's going good." Launch smiled, her hand rested on Raditz as they both looked back at each other lovingly.

Bardock glanced over at Goku seeing him looking slightly flustered. "Is everything okay son?" 

Everyone paused looked over at Goku, he glanced over at Launch who was giving him menacing eyes whilst slowly downing her drink. "Y-yeah...so i um...I've got something to tell you.." he looked over at Launch who started to scowl at him. He swallowed the hard lump forming in his throat. "I've got a boyfriend."

"Oh, it's about time you said something. Your brother told us how his friend caught you in bed with someone. And we didn't want to pester you as such." Gine chirped she seemed really pleased that Goku had met someone.

"Boyfriend?" Launch raised a brow at him.

Raditz nudged her in the arm. "Babe, don't be rude."

"Raditz, why did you tell our parents about that night with Vegeta?! We...we didn't even go far that night thanks to your friend."

"Okay, that's enough of that topic." Bardock almost choked on his drink. "As far as your mother and I are concerned, our children are still innocent." He exchanged looks with Gine, they both giggled recalling the night them two first met; of course it wasn't something they were going to share over the dinner table.

"Why didn't you invite your boyfriend over? There was plenty left over." Gine raised a brow at Goku.

"Yeah like, since when were you interested in men?" Launch raised a brow over at Goku ignoring the glares, since the two years dating Raditz, she never seen Goku date another man before.

"Babe!" Raditz nudged Launch.

"Hey, what milks yer goat, tickles yer pickle and all that jazz, I don't care I just didn't know is all." She shrugged.

Gine and Bardock gave each other the same look, before Bardock sighed and looked over at Goku ignoring Launch's remark. "So, when will we get to meet him?"

"Oh, um...it's still early days you know?" Goku smiled slightly, Vegeta wasn't the usual type he had gone for and he certainly never been with some as attractive. He wasn't sure how his family would take to him.

"How long ya been with him?" Launch asked as she started to slide a sausage into her mouth keeping her eye contact on Goku.

Goku gulped, he looked at his brother who seemed oblivious to his girlfriends suggestive act. He quickly rose to the table, as sweat trickled down the back of his neck. "I'm needing to get myself a drink of water, I'll be right back." He quickly rushed into the kitchen, and poured himself a glass of water. He felt nauseous being sat opposite his brother, and his demonic girlfriend. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to keep this lie hidden from his brother, he cherished his family jewels and certainty didn't like the thought of being castrated. 

"Hey bro, so I've got the venue booked for our parents anniversary meal with the family." Raditz smiled patting Goku on the back.

"Oh uh...when is it?"

"We've been talking about this for the last week, it's on our parents anniversary." He sighed seeing the puzzled look on Goku's face. "Next Saturday!"

"Oh shit yeah, of course...next Saturday...gotcha." He forced a smile as he had forgotten and was going to plan spending time with Vegeta.

"You can invite the boyfriend of yours if you like? Launch will be coming."

"She will be?" He asked nervously.

Raditz knitted his brows together and folded his arms. "Yeah...are you alright?"

"Uh-" 

"Hey my hun buns!" Launch threw herself into Raditz. "Is everything okay here? Your parents are getting a lil concerned."

"Sorry, was just needing to talk to my brother privately about my parents anniversary." Raditz wrapped an arm around her planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I just love caring boys who do such sweet things for their parents." Launch smiled at the pair as she squeezed on Raditz cheek.

"Perhaps you can show me how much you love how caring I am later." Raditz waved his brows at her before they both started to make out.

Goku quickly tip toed out the kitchen, and joined his parents in the dinning room.

"You okay sweetie?" Gine pressed the back of her hand against Goku's forehead.

"Yeah, just needing to go home early."

"Spent the night there didn't you?" Bardock smirked at his blushing son.

Gine sniffed Goku's top and stuck a face. "You stink of smoke! You better not be smoking young man, they are a filthy habit." She shook and tutted at him.

"Honey, I don't think it's him. I think he stayed over the boyfriends." Bardock looked over at Gine.

Gine covered her mouth and looked back at her blushing son. "Oh, I hope you wore protection."

"Mom...please..." Goku's face heated up.

"Hey, so long as you don't end up with a broken leg from jumping out a window." Bardock and Gine giggled recalling the time the neighbour had caught Goku sleeping with his daughter.

Goku's face grimaced, how could he forget that awkward encounter.

Flashback.

"Ah..I think you need to angle it differently!" Seren the neighbours daughter winced as Goku tried to thrust into her. They were both sixteen at the time, and they were bored; she had suggested they tried sex to which they shrugged and decided to see what the fuss was about.

"Maybe we just stick to playing with each other?"

"No! I'm not sticking that filthy dick in my mouth again!" She shuddered.

Goku huffed, and he started to thrust at a different angle. He hissed feeling sharp nails claw his back. She moaned out as he continued to thrust into her, it didn't feel too bad, though from what he could tell he couldn't see what the big fuss was about. The door swung open, he looked over seeing her father stood holding a shot gun, he gulped and jumped off her pulling his trousers back up the waist and leaped out the window. 

"He always likes to remind us of that night, even though it's been like what eight or nine years ago?" Bardock shrugged.

"Oh, and then there was that time we caught him with whats his face?" Gine chirped in glancing at Bardock as they were trying to recall his name.

Goku feared he was going to die on the spot, if they even started to talk about how they found him experimenting with a friend. "Okay, I'm going now. Thanks for the food, love you both." He gave his parents a hug and quick peck on the cheek. He gulped as Launch gave him a hug with his brother as they walked back into the dinning room. He headed to his car whilst he still had his dignity from his parents reminiscing about his past sexual encounters. He bit his lip as he was still uncertain if he should invite Vegeta to his parents anniversary meal, he wasn't sure how Vegeta would take his family let alone how his family would take to Vegeta. Then there was Devon, he bit his lip realising he was due to call Devon tomorrow; would it be classed as cheating if he still spoke to Devon behind Vegeta's back?


	20. Work

Getting ready for his evening 8 o'clock shift, he threw on his leather jacket about to head out for a quick smoke before heading off to work. There was counting heard in the kitchen that caused him to furrow his brows in curiosity. He walked into the kitchen and watched Nappa piercing his micro meal lid with a fork with a pensive look.

"Five. Six.seven." Nappa placed the fork to the side with a triumphant grin whilst he carefully placed the meal inside the microwave.

"Why were you counting?" Vegeta raised a brow with a curious glare, whilst he pulled out a cigarette from an unopened packet.

"It says here, to pierce the lid several times, and that's what I've done." he looked back at Vegeta as if he had two heads for even asking him.

"Yes, but why did you count?"

"Because Vegeta, it says 'several' times!" he ensured to emphasis on the word several, as though Vegeta didn't understand the word or what it meant. To Nappa it meant seven.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I'm going to smoke outside before any more of my brain cells die from talking to such an ignoramus person." he placed the cigarette between his lips and started to light it as he walked outside.

Nappa frowned in confusion."What type of dinosaur is that?" He looked over seeing Vegeta walking out the door. "Vegeta?"

Vegeta ignored Nappa calling out his name, as he leaned against the wall next to Yamcha, the pair smoking whilst rolling their eyes as they listened to Nappa call out for them both. Fortunately, Nappa seemed to of got the hint as everything went silent after a whole minute of wailing out their names.

"You dating that guy that was over here couple nights ago?" Yamcha asked whilst staring at the street lights in the distance.

Vegeta knitted his brows together and looked over at Yamcha ,as he stubbed the end of his cigarette on the cold brick wall. "Why are you asking?"

Yamcha shrugged and turned his head to the side to face Vegeta, whilst they were both still leaning against the wall. "Just curious if you have told him about your work? Cos no way could I date someone and not tell them about the job, but then I'd also find it embarrassing to say."

"He's not going to know, and you are not going to say shit either."

"Fine by me, how long do you think you'll be able to keep it hidden from him?"

"As long as I can."he glanced over at Nappa walking outside helping himself to his cigarette pack. "dammit Nappa stop helping yourself to my shit!" he hissed and marched over to him snapping the box from Nappa's hands.

"Ah, you don't mind really." he smiled as he waved the cigarette he helped himself to in front of Vegeta's face.

"No, I really do mind!" he gritted his teeth as he shoved the pack into his coat pocket.

Nappa cocked his head to the side with his brows furrowed at Vegeta. "That's exactly what I said."

"What?."Vegeta could see the confused expression on Nappa's face. He let out a sigh and massaged his temples. "No, Nappa I do not like you helping yourself to my stuff!"

"Isn't that what friends do though? They share? I'm only borrowing it." he frowned as he lit the cigarette.

"Oh great, so what do you plan to do with it after you've finished 'borrowing' it, you going to fart it out whole or something?" Vegeta scoffed at him, he was fighting back the urge to slap Nappa across the face. It was like having an annoying sibling helping them self to your stuff without consent.

"That's just silly." Nappa snorted.

"You don't say." he looked back at Nappa with a deadpan expression, he was trying to work out how he even became friends with Nappa in the first place.

Nappa stood next to Yamcha, he nudged him in the arm and smiled. "I brought back some doughnuts from work today, so you can borrow some if you like." 

"Um, how do you suggest I borrow them?" Yamcha looked at Nappa incredulously.

"What do you mean? You just eat them?" he shook his head and laughed.

Yamcha placed his palm over his forehead and exhaled in annoyance."Never mind. I'm going to watch some films in my room, don't disturb me." 

"In other words, you plan to give yourself a self-gratification and wish to not be disturbed." Vegeta smirked over at him as he started to walk past.

"I like the sound of that maybe we can share?" Nappa stubbed his cigarette out and rubbed his hands together starting to follow Yamcha in.

Vegeta cackled as Yamcha looked over at him with a glare, as he now had Nappa behind him like an excited puppy. "I'm off to work, enjoy." he winked and walked away sticking his middle finger up from behind, as Yamcha shouted out some curse words.

Yamcha huffed crossing his arms as he watched Vegeta walk off in the distance, he noticed Nappa giving him the side eye that made him shudder. "Nappa don't look at me like that, I'm still waiting for my Blu-rays you helped yourself to."

"Oh yeah about them..." Nappa smiled nervously as he tapped his index fringers from opposite hands together.

-

Two calls, two hellish callers later and he was finally through to Kakarot, he wasn't sure if this was now classed as cheating on himself? and if he was actually okay with his boyfriend calling him assuming he was someone else? it was very peculiar situation yet he was still excited for the call.

"Hello Kakarot, are we up for some fun today?" He grinned licking the corners of his mouth.

"Well, I wouldn't be calling if I wasn't."

"Giving me attitude now?"

"And what if I am?"

"I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

"Damn, please don't be algebra!"

He let out a small chuckle."You funny bastard, you knew exactly what I meant!" He smiled hearing Goku chuckle to himself. "That cock better be nice and hard for me. Because I'm imagining teasing that cock of yours with my tongue."

"Mm, you'd like to taste my cock wouldn't you?"

Something inside snapped, he felt annoyed that Goku was talking to him like that. Granted he didn't know he was actually speaking to his boyfriend, but it still ticked him off. He smirked deviously as he responded. "oh yeah daddy." he fought back a snicker, as he knew Goku was most likely wincing at that recalling his encounter with Launch. There was an eerie silence down the line, that caused him to worry. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah...I just...so I'm dating this guy now."

"Do you think he'd be happy knowing you are using a hotline to pleasure yourself?"

"I don't know, I barely had chance to see him. He works night shifts somewhere, he says in a factory but I'm a lil sceptical. I just want to spend more time and I feel he's finding excuses to not be around me."

Vegeta pulled a face at this, he wasn't aware how Goku was feeling. "Maybe he is genuinely busy?"

"I don't know, he sleeps a lot during the day's when I'm working. Like he yelled at me one time as I phoned him on my way to work. I just want to get to know him better."

he pinched the bridge of his nose recalling that day. "He works night shifts?"

"Yes."

"And you phoned him what time?"

"Ohhhh....shit."

"I can imagine he wasn't impressed being awoken in the morning after working a night shift."

"I guess."

"You guess?" he retorted whilst scrunching his nose up.

"Well, I'll speak to you tomorrow, night Devon." 

Vegeta stared at the monitor, he heard sadness in his boyfriends voice leaving him feeling guilty. He stared at his rota seeing he was working the full week, he clicked his tongue and threw the headset off switching his phone to busy; as he stormed to the managers office. Without knocking, he opened the door and pulled a face seeing a blonde woman between Hercules legs.

"Oh, Uh... she was just checking out my belt buckle." Hercule's face flushed red as he tapped the woman off him and quickly adjusted himself. The woman wiped her lips and stared at the paintings on the wall to avoid eye contact.

Vegeta raised a brow at her, and looked back at Hercule's flushed face."Of course she was."

"What do you want Devon?" he asked whilst wiping the beads of sweat that had formed above his brow.

"So I'm going to be sick tomorrow."

"How do you know that?" he looked at Vegeta up and down with a confused look.

"Because I've decided."

"You know you can't book annual leave last minute." he huffed folding his arms.

"I know, that's why I'm calling in sick." Vegeta rested his hand on his hip.

"You look fine to me." he scoffed.

"Yes, but tomorrow I won't be." Vegeta looked over at the woman who occasionally glanced over at him with flushed cheeks.

Hercule noticed Vegeta looking at the pair with a raised brow, he gulped and smiled nervously."Who's going to cover your calls?"

Vegeta shrugged."You'll think of something." 

Hercule shook his head with a glare, and slammed his hand on the desk. "You know I can sack you for this." 

Vegeta laughed and leaned against the desk looking directly into Hercule's eyes, causing Hercule to squirm. "Yes, but you and I both know I'm one of the best staff you have as I bring in most of the money."

"You've got me there."

"So, I'll see you the day after tomorrow."

"Alright then."

"Thanks. I shall leave your bird finish off her snack in peace." He winked at the two who now looked flustered. He walked back to his desk feeling smug, for he had a surprise planned for his boyfriend tomorrow, and he couldn't wait.


	21. Surprise

After a long crappy day in work; he felt deflated. He hadn't heard from Vegeta which affected his mood more. After finishing his shower, he was about to head to his bed, light tapping was heard on his front door. He threw on his boxers, a little reluctant to answer the persistent knocking, he slowly walked towards the door. "Launch, if that's you, you can fuck off!" He growled as he stood staring at his front door. The knocking stopped.

"Nah, she's not here. I heard she was having some daddy issues." came a familiar voice from the other side of the door.

Goku bit his lip and quickly opened the door, Vegeta was stood holding a bag over his shoulder. Goku scanned his eyes over Vegeta wearing tight trousers, and a leather jacket. "H-hi." He stuttered keeping his focus on Vegeta's crotch, as the clothing hugged tightly leaving very little to imagination. His jaw hung open soaking up the view.

"Mind if I stay the night?" He smirked, and closed Goku's mouth shut by pushing his chin upwards with his index finger.He strolled past ensuring Goku had a good view of his backside, as the jeans hugged tightly cupping his cheeks. slowly he bent forward short distance in front of Goku, placing his bag down on the floor.

"I thought that you had ...work?" He swallowed some of the excessive saliva pooling in his mouth.

"I managed to get the night off." he slowly stood straight and spun on the ball of his foot, to face the gawking boyfriend. "I thought I'd give you a surprise visit, unless you had other plans for the night?" He raised a brow, knowing that Goku was meant to be calling Devon. And if he did try to call Devon, he'd find out 'Devon' was in fact stood in his living room.

"Um...I didn't have anything in mind." he almost missed the door as he stumbled over trying to close it behind him, his focus was mainly on Vegeta.

Vegeta leaned over the dustbin that was placed in the corner of the room, he spat out gum and wiped his lips. Rubbing his hands together he approached Goku who was stood still like a statue, basking in his appearance. "Don't you want to sit down?" He hinted towards the sofa as he held onto Goku's hand, coaxing him towards the sofa. He helped Goku sit down on the middle seat, as he took a step back allowing Goku to eye his body up.

"I-I wasn't expecting you tonight." Goku gulped so transfixed on Vegeta's toned body, the trousers hugging his crotch area.

"Oh?" Vegeta pulled down the zip of his leather jacket sensually, as he gave Goku a lascivious glaze. "Was there something you had planned after all?" He opened his jacket only slightly to peek Goku's interest.

Goku shook his head a little, whilst he watched Vegeta starting to slowly open his jacket more. He was sure Devon wouldn't mind if he missed one call. So heavily captivated on his boyfriends appearance, he hadn't noticed the song 'pour some sugar on me' playing in the background. He woke himself from his gaze, as the song started to flood in drowning out his inner thoughts. His heart drumming, and his stomach in knots, watching Vegeta slowly slide his arm out his jacket. "Vegeta...w-wha-" he was silenced by Vegeta's jacket landing on his lap, his breath hitched as he gazed back at Vegeta. His alluring eyes enticing Goku, as he ran his fingers over his white top that clung to his chiseled body. 

"You know, I've not really spent much time with you." Vegeta spoke out in a husky tone, his fingers slowly trailing over his top, tracing his abs. "And I just wasn't sure how to show you, how much I've missed you these past couple of days." He smirked seeing Goku's attention was focused on his body, as well as the music playing in the background. He tweaked his nipples through the top, slowly his hands glided away from his nipples and gripped onto the centre of his top. He chuckled seeing Goku watching with his mouth slack jawed, he stepped a couple of steps backwards, swaying his hips as he ripped his top off in one swift motion. 

Goku swallowed hard at the sight of Vegeta grinding his hips, his body had an oil sheen that glistened in his alluring movements. The music continued, and Goku could feel his cock harden watching Vegeta dancing erotically. His cock started to twitch as Vegeta done some body rolls, whilst his hands snaked down to the waist of his jeans. Goku was so mesmerised by Vegeta's movements, so eager for Vegeta to take off the rest of his clothes. Drool escaped side of his mouth watching Vegeta roll his hips slowly sliding off his jeans. Vegeta had spun so his back was facing him, he looked over his shoulder giving Goku a siren glare as he kicked off his jeans. He slowly spun back round revealing contoured underwear that accentuated his body, they hung just below his v-line; causing Goku to wet his lips just at the view.

Vegeta smirked as he swayed towards Goku in rhythm to the music, he stopped just in front of Goku. Vegeta slid his thumbs under the waistline of his underwear, slowly sliding them down, he stopped as it touched the base of his crotch. He slammed his foot on the base of sofa just between Goku's legs that startled him. "Want to see more?" His eyes locked into Goku's like a predator about to lunge for it's prey.

Goku looked down at Vegeta's foot that was rested between his legs,he trailed his eyes up at Vegeta's bulge causing a small moan to escape past his lips. "Yeah...show me more." He kept his eyes between Vegeta's legs, biting his bottom lip.

"Take those boxers off." Vegeta slid his foot down, and remained still keeping his underwear hovering above his cock.

Goku obliged as he raised his hips from the sofa to roll down his boxers, he threw them aside and started to stroke his cock that was starting to leak with precum.

Vegeta slowly pulled down his pants, revealing his twitching cock. He grinned as he tore them off completely tossing them aside. The music stopped, the pair paused, their breathing shallow as they stared at each other's bodies. 

"That was...that was hot." Goku confessed as he stopped stroking his cock. He smiled nervously at Vegeta who gave him a seductive grin. 

Vegeta leaned in between Goku's legs, their cocks touching as he planted kisses along Goku's collar bone. "Who said we were done?" He purred. He licked and kissed down Goku's body, making his way to the throbbing cock. He locked eyes with Goku as he enveloped his mouth around the cock. His tongue swirled around the head savouring the salty taste from the precum, before gliding his mouth down the shaft, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked firmly. He started to deep throat, inhaling the musky scent that overloaded his senses as his nose practically buried into the crotch.

Goku's eyes rolled back, his legs twitched. "Ah, Vegeta ...I'm gonna...mmm if you keep going I'm-"

Vegeta released the slick throbbing cock from his mouth, he chuckled glancing up at Goku. "Have I already over stimulated you from my stripping?"

Goku blushed with a nod, he leaned forward cupping his hand under Vegeta's chin; his tongue traced over Vegeta's lips before bruising his lips against Vegetas. Their lips collided in burning lust for one another. Goku parted his lips and grinned. "I want to fuck you hard." He crooned.

"Hm." Vegeta grinned before planting a rough kiss against Goku's lips. "Where do you want me?" 

Feeling his heart racing, and intoxicated at the lingering musky scent that enveloped them, he pressed three fingers against Vegeta's lips. A groan rolled out of his mouth, watching Vegeta's alluring eyes stare at him as he opened his mouth and sucked the fingers. His tongue twirled around the fingers greedily, and hummed feeling Goku thrust the fingers into his mouth. Goku's eyes locked into Vegeta's tantalising stare, in that moment he could feel his whole body pulse, watching and feeling soft plump lips sucking his fingers; his cock throbbed at the sight. He pulled his fingers out, thin sheen of saliva now coating them. He cupped Vegeta's chin with his other hand and gently encouraged Vegeta to rise to his feet, as he slowly stood up himself. So drunk in arousal, he traced his tongue along Vegeta's jawline before whispering into Vegeta's ear in a raspy voice. "Lean over the arm of the sofa, really get that ass up for me." Such lewd and dominating words rolled off his tongue naturally. 

Vegeta let out a low whimper as Goku's voice penetrated his ears and spread throughout his body, igniting all his senses causing his skin to prickle. In instant docility he walked to the arm of the sofa, and leaned his body over, ensuring his backside tilted upwards. His breath hitched for a second as he felt a sharp intrusion, his fingers dug into the fabric of the sofa. His vision a blur as another finger slid in, and massaged his inner walls. His cock surged in response to Goku's fingers, he rutted his hips against the sofa whilst biting back a moan. 

"I love how fucking tight you are." Such dirty words spilled out his mouth, as he continued to thrust his fingers inside Vegeta's entrance. Watching his fingers getting sucked into the tight hole, and slowly stretching at the touch, he felt tingling heat travel down to his crotch. Feeling Vegeta rock his hips against his fingers, signalling him for more, he slid a third finger in; thrusting harder and fast. Slapping sounds of his fingers thrusting into the tight hole, amplified their arousal. He pulled his fingers out and licked his lips at the sight of the eager hole. He lined the head of his cock against the entrance, and applied slight pressure. He paused, and grinned as Vegeta rocked his hips wantonly against him and started to plead for more. Not wanting to tease further, for he felt close to collapsing from such euphoria he was feeling. He slowly slid his cock in, biting his lip as he heard Vegeta's short sigh of relief as his entrance stretched accommodating the throbbing cock.

Vegeta gripped onto the arm of the sofa, feeling Goku's cock throb inside him; sent his body into an unimaginable bliss. Unable to stifle his moan as Goku's firm hands gripped onto side of his hips, and he pounded his cock deep inside him. He started to see stars from the hard pounding, his body jolted in response, as his moans rippled through him one after the other. He was unable to coherent any words, as each thrusts took his breath away. The ambience of their intimacy flowed around them, skin smacking together, with their grunts and moans. The thrusts got faster, harder, Vegeta's face all flushed as beads of sweat rolled down his skin. He started to throw his ass back against Goku in every thrust, strong wave of mind blowing pleasure crashed over his body as he reached his highest peak, his orgasm ripped through his body leaving him in a quivering mess as his seed spurted between his thighs.

Goku continued to thrust increasing his speed as he was near climax, faster and harder the pair moaning and groaning in pure delight. Their bodies slick and quivering, Goku squeezed into Vegeta's hips as he slammed himself hard feeling his release; his body shivered melting into pure orgasmic state. They both panted heavily as Goku slowly slid himself out, and collapsed onto his backside as his legs buckled.

Vegeta's arms shook as he slowly pushed himself up, he managed to slowly turn himself to face Goku, his legs trembling. They both exchanged a smile, he slowly rested on his knees and crawled towards Goku; their lips locked as they both ended up laying on the floor. 

-

After making out and catching their breaths, the two had a shower together before laying in bed, their legs entwined, Goku's arm was rested under Vegeta's head as they both stared into each other's eyes.

"Bet that was a nice surprise." Vegeta grinned tapping Goku's nose with his index finger.

Goku smiled in reaction and rested his index and thumb under Vegeta's chin as he kissed him deeply. "It was." Their lips parted, and Goku brushed his thumb across Vegeta's lips, watching Vegeta slowly start to fall asleep. He felt his stomach flutter, just at the sight of Vegeta's now serene face. He planted a soft kiss on Vegeta's lips before he fell asleep.


	22. Questions

"Hey, I've got to go to work." Goku soothed, his hand splayed on Vegeta's chest. He smiled watching Vegeta slowly adjust his eyesight, to the natural light that shone through his bedroom. If he could, he'd happily spend all morning basking in Vegeta's alluring appearance. Fierce kisses trailed down Vegeta's neck, something about him was so addicting.

"Mm, go lower." He smirked resting one arm behind his head, and the other hand massaging Goku's shoulder.

Goku glanced over at time from his alarm clock, he raised a brow back at Vegeta who's smirk grew to a seductive smile, biting on his bottom lip seductively to entice Goku further. "Hm, I don't know if I'll have much time." He tittered as he felt Vegeta grind his hip against him, he could feel Vegeta's hardened cock brush against his hip, and it aroused him.

"You won't if you keep talking to me." He licked his top lip, as he continued to grind his hip against Goku.

"I guess I should show my appreciation for last night." He planted a kiss on Vegeta's soft lips, and glided himself down to the twitching cock. He delved his tongue into the slit, lapping up the taste, before twirling his tongue around the head of the cock. He kept eye contact on Vegeta, watching his facial reactions as he started to suck on the head; his hand palming the shaft with firm strokes. swollen lips meeting half way with his hand as he started to bob on the shaft, with hollowed cheeks.

Drunken in pleasure, he felt pressure building up, warmth radiating from his lower belly. He started to thrust his cock into Goku's mouth. "Fuck yes, Kakarot!" He mewled out in delight, he whined as Goku stopped and looked up at him. He furrowed his brows at Goku's shocked expression. "What?"

"Nothing, just you sound like someone I sort of know. Besides, when did I agree to you calling me that?"

"Sorry, I won't -" his breath hitched as he felt his cock engulfed in the wet heat again, and firm hand stroking his shaft.

Goku slid his mouth off the slick cock and smirked at Vegeta. "I didn't say you had to stop." He actually found it arousing hearing his name roll off Vegeta's tongue. He slid his mouth down the cock again, taking the cock further down his throat.

"Fuck you're amazing." Vegeta moaned through his teeth, watching his cock disappear into the wet heat, Goku's swollen wet lips sealed around the shaft. He felt close to a dizzy bliss as vibrations travelled down his cock from Goku's moans that was felt at the back of Goku's throat. "Almost there-fuck." Vegeta panted, his fingers glided through Goku's hair as he started to fuck Goku's mouth. Sloppy sounds echoed the room as Goku sucked faster in sync to Vegeta's thrusting. His blood buzzing in his ears as he was close to his peak, legs trembled as he was drowning in pleasure. "F-fuck...that's it babe." He rasped and arched his back as his moan rippled through him, and released inside Goku's mouth. 

Goku swallowed the salty essence down, and sucked some more ensuring to have every last drop, before he released the satisfied cock from his mouth. He crawled back up planting a kiss on Vegeta's lips, his hand rested on Vegeta's chest as their kiss deepened as though he was stealing his breath. Goku parted his lips and smiled down studying Vegeta's flushed face. "You are welcome to stay here, or I can give you a lift back to your place?"

Vegeta slowly sat himself up as he caught his breath, and wiped the sweat from his brow. "I'll need to head back to mine, got to make sure my place is still standing." 

"I understand." Goku snorted, remembering who Vegeta's roommate is "thanks again for last night. I was starting to think you were avoiding me." He sighed as he crawled out of bed to get himself into his work uniform.

"And avoid that sexy face of yours? Never." He winked over at Goku as he climbed out of bed, to reach for his clothes in his bag.

Goku caught a glimpse of Vegeta's naked body from behind, he blushed and quickly looked away as he buttoned his shirt. "I never saw you as a dancing type."

Vegeta strolled towards Goku, snaking his hands down Goku's sides before groping between his legs. "There's a lot you don't know about me." He smirked before tapping Goku's ass and headed towards the bathroom.

Goku gave Vegeta an nonchalant smile as he started to walk out the room, he enjoyed the full body view of his boyfriend, and had to fight back his arousal as flashbacks of last night flooded his thoughts. After waiting for Vegeta to get dressed, they had breakfast together before he drove Vegeta back home. He parked outside Vegeta's, the pair exchanged a kiss. As Vegeta was about to climb out the car, Goku held him by the wrist to draw his attention. 

"Oh, um..my parents anniversary meal is this Saturday."

"That's nice."

"Would you like to...um...you know?"

Vegeta smiled, he leaned in planting a kiss on Goku's lips. He wasn't keen on meeting the family members this early on in the relationship, but he was willing to do anything to keep his boyfriend happy and not look suspicious. "I'll see you Saturday." He winked and climbed out the car.   
-  
Later that evening he was in work, he was starting to find it hard playing as two different people. It was starting to get more risky, he wasn't sure how longer how could get away with hiding his job from Goku. As he was heading towards his desk he glanced over seeing Bulma painting her nails, she panicked as a call came through.

"Oh yeah baby, how can I help you? mmm baby I'm already fingering my....dad?!" She grimaced and quickly hung up. She glared over at Vegeta who burst out laughing and threw a pen at him.

"Oh Jesus Christ what is with peoples dads calling this place?" The floor manager grimaced walking past.

Vegeta set up his headset ready for his next call, he glanced over at Bulma who was now stood next to him. "Urgh, can I borrow your lighter? I've left mine at home."

Before he could respond the call came through, he quickly opened the drawer for Bulma to grab one of his spare lighters. After working with Nappa, he learned to always bring spares to work with him. "Hello Kakarot, I was expecting your call yesterday, and yet you didn't call?"

Bulma pulled a face, she grabbed a lighter and walked away occasionally glancing back at Vegeta with a confused expression.

"Oh...um...I was distracted."

"Were you busy thinking of me?, how does it feel to touch yourself whilst thinking of me anyway?"

"Oh Devon... it feels pretty good. But yesterday I was ...well my boyfriend was over."

"And yet you have confessed you still think of me?

"No I don't think I did."

"You told me it feels pretty good, so you still touch yourself thinking of me?"

"It's complicated."

"Oh is it now?" He sighed remembering he was in work, and the fact Goku didn't know that he was talking to Vegeta. "Sorry, I just get a little jealous. Knowing someone else gets to touch that big cock of yours."

"Well, I'm alone now..."

"Good, because I've been thinking about riding that cock of yours."

"How-how badly?"

"Mm, so fucking bad. I just want to feel it deep inside me, and I really like to feel it pound into me."

"Uh...nope...it's not happening..."

"What's not happening?"

"Like I really want to wank, but it's as though my cock is feeling guilt..."

"What do you mean?"

"It feels so wrong, I have a boyfriend now...maybe I should call him-"

"At midnight?!"

"Oh...yeah you're right."

"Maybe we can talk about this boyfriend of yours?"

"Oh god, yesterday he was so fucking hot."

"What did you do?"

"Mmph, fuck I'm getting hard just recalling it now."

"Mm, stroke that cock as you tell me what you did with that hot boyfriend of yours."

"His body, oh the way he moved his body and stripped ...shit"

"Did you fuck?"

"Fuck yeah, he's so fucking tight and- mmph ...oh fuck..."

"Keep going."

"I sucked his cock this morning, and fuck the faces he pulls..so hot...so...mmm."

"Mm, he sounds very hot indeed." 

"I wouldn't mind if he stripped like that again...fuck my cock was threatening to burst....uhn...just like it's ...fuck!"

"Did you already-"

"Yeah...I've um...I've got to clean myself up."

"I'll speak to you again, horny bastard."

He smirked as his cheeks heated up, hearing how Goku spoke about him left a warming feeling through his veins. He headed out for a smoke break, and noticed Bulma started to follow him out. 

"You weren't working yesterday." She folded her arms raising her brow. 

"So?" Vegeta shrugged it off as he lit his cigarette.

"So, why did you tell your client you were waiting for their call?"

"They don't need to know I wasn't." He inhaled the smoke from his cigarette, he felt tightness in his throat as he could see Bulma wasn't looking least bit convinced. 

"Yeah but, if it was one of your regular clients which by sounds of the name it was. They'd of known you weren't there as someone else took your calls." She sighed seeing Vegeta continued to smoke avoiding her eye contact. "So, What were you up to yesterday?"

Vegeta shrugged flicking the ash from his cigarette "Catching up on some sleep."

"Lucky. Still doesn't answer why you'd say that to the client though." She knitted her brows together.

"Does it really matter?" He scoffed exhaling smoke from his mouth.

"Yeah it does, you can't say stuff like that if the client knows you are not telling the truth. That's how you lose clients."

He stubbed his cigarette out and scowled at her. "Don't you have your dad to call?" He sneered and started to storm away, Yamcha was walking past and grabbed Vegeta by the arm. 

"Oh hey, how was it at your boyfriends last night?" He smiled at Vegeta.

Panic flooded Vegeta's system, as he noticed Bulma looking over at the pair with a puzzled expression. 

"It was good, we played a game of charades then slept." He said through his teeth as he shoved Yamcha off him, and quickly headed back inside the building.

Yamcha shrugged and continued to head outside, he noticed Bulma's look of confusion, her brows scrunched as she clicked her tongue, glaring at the direction Vegeta had left.

"I'm not buying it." She said out loud.

"What's that?" Yamcha asked curiously as he waved over a group of colleagues who were heading their way.

"What's the name of his boyfriend?" Bulma raised a brow over at him.

Yamcha scratched his head and shrugged. "I can't actually remember, why?"

"It's nothing, I'll leave you guys chat your usual shit." She waved her hand at him and started to head back inside as Yamcha started to chat with the group of colleagues. She headed towards her desk and stared at Vegeta who was on a call to someone else, their eyes met, causing Vegeta to quickly shift his eyes else where. She sat looking pensive as she awaited for her next call. She could tell by Vegeta's body language, that he was hiding something, especially by the way he reacted to her questions.


	23. Anniversary meal

"So,I just had to stop Nappa from using a fork in the toaster." Yamcha groaned. He offered Vegeta a lighter as they both leaned against the wall outside. 

Vegeta rubbed the heel of his hand against his forehead, before grabbing the lighter from Yamcha. "What the fuck?" He scrunched his nose up whilst he lit his cigarette.

"His toast got stuck." He rolled his eyes with a short sigh. 

"Well he's your problem tonight." Vegeta tilted his head back as the swirling smoke swept past his lips.

Yamcha gave Vegeta the once over glance, seeing that he was wearing a shirt with casual trousers. "Going somewhere nice I take it?" 

Vegeta focused at the night sky whilst taking a long drag of smoke. "Yeah." He answered abruptly as he exhaled the smoke, and flicked the ash from the cigarette. 

"Don't sound enthusiastic about it." He raised a brow at Vegeta who continued to stare at the sky. He was about to open his mouth to say something else, till they heard a loud 'smash' and a wail from the kitchen. The pair exchanged looks and rolled their eyes. They stayed outside ignoring Nappa's cries for help, there was then a loud 'bang' sound. Yamcha looked over at Vegeta who glared back at him. "Fine, I'll see what he's broken now." He huffed storming back inside.

Vegeta stubbed out his cigarette as he saw Goku park up outside, they exchanged a nervous smile. The fact Goku had the same nervous expression as him, made him feel worried; he was hoping that at least one of them would be calm. "You don't look excited about this either." He said as he climbed into the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt.

"Well, my brother and his...um..."

"Slut?"

"Not the word I was going for-"

"Whatever she is, I'm sure she will act as if nothing happened. So I wouldn't worry." Vegeta let out a grunt as he adjusted the collar of his shirt. 

Goku pursed his lips, as they made their way to the venue. He wasn't looking forward to be sat in the same room with his brother and girlfriend; he had avoided them since the meal at their parents.Vegeta placed his hand on his lap, they exchanged a smile and a short sigh, neither looking forward to this meal. The journey was quiet as they both mentally prepped themselves.

Arriving inside the lively venue, a table was set up crowded with people who Goku was still trying to work out how he was related to most of them. His brother waved him over to help with his parents gifts, he sighed and smiled at Vegeta. "Sorry, I've got to go help him with something.You going to be okay?" 

Vegeta smiled brushing his thumb over Goku's lips, ignoring the subtle glances over at them. "It's fine. Go help him." he lightly tapped side of Goku's cheek, and spun his heel towards the bar. If he was having to sit for over an hour with his boyfriends family, he may as well get himself a stiff drink. Approaching the bar and making an order, he noticed Gine staring at him, he furrowed his brows glancing back whilst he paid for his drink. He could recall seeing her from somewhere before, but couldn't pinpoint where or when exactly. 

"So you're the one dating my son." She smiled and inched herself towards him for a hug.

He gulped, this wasn't good for he started to recall precisely where he had seen her. He wasn't sure if she remembered, he gave a half smile before taking a step back. He cleared his throat and looked away noticing she was studying his face. "I'm going to sit at the table." He started to sip down his drink, as beads of sweat formed on his brow.

"That's where I saw you, I thought I recognised you." Gine giggled as she tapped Vegeta on the arm. "You were at that hen party I went to couple years back." She beamed. Vegeta almost choked on his drink, a living nightmare about to unfold before his very eyes.

"Um." He cleared his throat. "If you could please not say anything to your son, I ...I haven't told him about...that."

"Well it's not anything to be ashamed of." She playfully nudged him in the arm.

"It's not something I do anymore, so I haven't told him. I'd appreciate if you don't say anything either, for now."

"Of course sweetie, I know you both have only started dating so I won't ruining anything for you both." She giggled and headed back to the table.

Vegeta downed the remainder of his drink and went to buy another couple, for he was going to need them. 

Sat with their meals, awkward questions were asked on how they met, how long they been dating and other questions by different family members. It made Goku realise he didn't actually know a lot about his boyfriend, which made it a little more awkward when the pair couldn't answer certain questions about themselves. Goku gulped whenever his brother would smile over at him, with Launch hugging Raditz arm. He felt Vegeta's hand rubbing his upper thigh, slowly close to his crotch that distracted him from Launch's glares.

Raditz waited for Launch to head to the bathroom, before he grabbed everyone's attention by tapping his glass. He cleared his throat and raised from his seat. "So, I'm thinking of proposing to Launch."

Bardock raised a brow and exchanged looks with Gine. The rest of the family awed at such news. "When?" 

Goku felt a hard lump form in his throat, as Raditz smiled and was about to say something else; his guilt eating away at him he jumped up from his seat. "You can't!" Drawing the attention from the family directly on him.

A little taken back by his brothers reaction, he frowned at him. "Excuse me?"

Goku gulped, he looked down at Vegeta who rested his face into the palm of his hands. He smiled nervously back at his brother. "Don't you think it's too soon?" 

"We been together for two years!" He snapped, family were now looking back and forth at the two brothers.

"Oh." Goku slowly sunk down on his chair, his face flushed and hands trembling in nervousness.

"Anyway, I'm thinking of proposing to her on-"

"Raditz you can't...I ...um..." he felt a nudge from Vegeta. He looked over seeing Vegeta shake his head at him miming the words "not now." 

"You what?" Raditz asked raising a brow.

Goku sighed and ignored Vegeta as he looked back at his brother. "You just can't."

"Why can't I? It's not up to you anyway."

"I slept with her." He blurted and quickly covered his mouth, a few gasps were heard. His parents sat with their mouths gaping unsure how to react.

"Real funny." Raditz burst out laughing as he walked around the table and stood in front of his brother.

"It's the truth...she visited me whilst she was drunk and uh.."

"And what?!"

"Well she sucked me off and then we-" he was knocked back off his chair as Raditz punched him in the face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He hissed as he felt Bardock pulling him back.

"I'm sorry...so sorry she came onto me first." Goku slowly sat himself back up cupping his nose.

"bet you enjoyed it!"

"Not really." He winced.

"Did she...did she call you anything, make remarks on your dick?" Raditz shoved his dad off as he walked back round to his seat, not breaking eye contact off Goku.

Goku gave his brother a perplexed look. "Uhh."

Raditz held up a half eaten sausage next to a whole one, causing everyone to look rather confused. "Which one did she say yours was like?" 

Vegeta almost choked on his drink, trying to fight back a laugh seeing the serious expression on Raditz face; and the confused look on the old couple sat next to him. 

"Is this really necessary?" Gine face palmed.

"Yes! It's important." Raditz sighed and looked back at Goku with a serious expression. "Which one bro?"

Goku's eyes trailed to the whole sausage, he gulped and let out a nervous laughter as he saw the furious look on his brothers face.

"Damn that bitch!" He snapped and threw the sausages across the table.

Launch who was oblivious to the commotion skipped towards Raditz with a smile. "Hey hun bun!" She pecked his cheek, and looked around seeing everyone looking at her open mouthed. "What's everyone lookin' at?"

Raditz gritted his teeth and turned to face her. "You slept with my brother?!" 

"Oh, that was a drunken mistake." She shrugged.

"What the fuck Launch? I thought you loved me?"

"I do love ya, I don't even remember much of it anyway that's how crap he was." 

Goku frowned at her recalling what she was chanting that night, she was a fine one to talk. 

Vegeta chuckled and shook his head that caused everyone to look over at him. "If he was crap then I certainly wouldn't be dating him." He winked over at Launch who was glaring over at him and Goku. "Tell me Launch, hows your ...daddy? Or shall it be, who's your daddy?" He smirked before taking a sip of his drink.

"Vegeta!" Goku buried his face in his hands.

Raditz stood gaped, he glared back at Launch who's cheeks started to glow red. "I'm needing to get out of here." He stormed out.

"No, wait!" Launch cried out as she chased after Raditz.

Everyone watched Raditz and Launch storm off, before attention was averted back to Bardock and Gine. Bardock smiled at everyone. "So the food is nice." He said in a calming manner, as Gine covered her face behind the food menu.

A heavy silence settled over them. Unsettled eyes glanced unceremoniously around and tried to avoid catching other glances that passed by. Some shifted uncomfortably in their seat, whilst some cleared their throats and some nervous laughters between. After everyone finished their meals, Goku helped load his parents car with their gifts.

"Why did you sleep with her?" Gine frowned.

"I-I don't know."

"Did you at least use protection?"

"Mom!" His face heated up, he glanced over at Vegeta who was leaning against his car smoking.

Gine looked over at Vegeta before back at her son. "He's a looker." She smiled watching as Goku blushed more almost dropping the gifts to the floor as she said it. "Do you two know much about each other then?" She glanced back at Vegeta and back at her son.

"We just started dating."

"Perhaps you should maybe go on a date then? You know, get to know each other better, no secrets between you."

Goku scrunched his brows up at her, he could tell there was something she wasn't telling him. "Do you know something that I don't?"

"Oh, it's not my place to tell." She giggled and blushed a little. She smiled over at Bardock who was waving off rest of family members.

"Well, that's an anniversary we are not going to forget." Bardock raised his brow at Goku. "Did you at least use protection?"

"Dad!" 

"It is an important question, because I don't think I can be dealing with that drama in 9 months time." Bardock folded his arms with Gine nodding in agreement.

Goku sighed. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I used protection." His cheeks burning so hot as he confessed to his parents. 

"I'd stay away from your brother for time being, let him calm down. We will talk to him later to see how things are. Thank you for the meal we won't ever forget though." Gine giggled and planted a kiss on Goku's cheek. She looked over are Vegeta and waved at him before climbing into the car. Vegeta coughed and looked away as his cheeks started to go crimson.

Goku sighed watching his parents drive off, he turned and headed back to his car opening the passenger side for Vegeta. "Well that was embarrassing." 

Vegeta nodded. "That it was."

"Um...do you fancy going out for lunch tomorrow?"

"Depends, will there be family?" Vegeta grinned.

Goku shook his head. "I just think we should get to know each other a bit better, besides, you haven't really told me much about your job...other than it's just some factory work."

Vegeta didn't know how to respond other than to smile and nod before looking away. His stomach tightening, and bile travelled up into his throat as panic started to set in. He just wasn't sure what believable story how could tell, in hope that Goku doesn't uncover the truth.


	24. Date

Coffee aromas quilted the room around them,leaving a warm welcoming feeling.Admiring the recycled milk bottle lights that hung above spiralling downwards. His eyes skimmed through the old news paper articles and photos that were hung proudly on the sepia walls. Finishing his coffee whilst he continued to look around the room, he quickly averted his attention back on Goku.The coffee shop wasn't as busy, mainly as it was a Sunday. The ambience of the room was pretty mellow, there were the usual regulars who would chat to the staff, and ask how their day had been.

"Any particular reason why you chose this place?" He asked before taking a bite of the rest of his toastie.

Goku dusted the crumbs off his trousers, his cheeks warmed up looking back at Vegeta's inquisitive look. His eyes so alluring to him, leaving a warm fuzzy feeling inside. "Was feeling a lil sentimental."

He almost choked on his food, whilst looking at the glint in Goku's eyes. He never paid attention to the layout of the coffee shop, it was his first time actually eating inside the place. He realised they were sat in the place they first made eye contact. Wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin, he gave a small smile and crumpled up the napkin in his hand. "So, you brought me to the place you first perved on me?" He grinned widely at Goku's nervous laugh. "How romantic of you."

"Too corny for you?" Goku asked with a nervous grin whilst scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine." he stretched his leg under the table and rested his foot between Goku's legs. He smirked seeing Goku squirm and look around the room. "How you feeling after last night's fiasco?"

"I feel better it's off my chest, but Uh...I'm thinking maybe I shouldn't of said anything in front of everyone."

Vegeta quirked a brow and leaned back folding his arms. "You don't say."

Goku sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not sure if my brother will ever speak to me again." 

"Tch, he will, as well as compare sausage sizes." He snorted.

"Urgh don't, did you see how my parents reacted to it all?"

"Never mind your parents, your whole family that were there." He snickered recalling the old couple that were sat opposite with confused expression.

"This may seem a very random question to ask, but...have you and my mom met before or something?"

"Yes." He finished his coffee, he was dreading this. His hands started to feel clammy, as his heart pounded in his ears. "last night. You were there."

Goku had a pensive expression, the way his mother acted last night and how Vegeta was acting now; convinced him that they met before. He pursed his lips giving Vegeta a sceptical look. "Serious Vegeta, because I could tell the way she was acting that she knew you."

Vegeta dropped his foot from between Goku's legs, he let out a short breath of air staring at the ceiling, before composing himself and looked directly back at Goku. "You probably won't like to know where I've seen your mother before."

"Okay, now I'm more intrigued." Goku leaned forward resting his elbows on the table, clasping his hands together.

"It was some bachelorette Party-"

Goku interrupted with a chortle, he leaned back holding the wall of his stomach, the thought of Vegeta at a bachelorette tickled him. "you went to a bachelorette party?" 

"I been to a few bachelor and bachelorette parties."

"Wait...What?" Goku raised a brow, he grabbed his drink watching Vegeta purse his lips.

"I was a stripper."

He spat out his drink and coughed. "That...that explains a lot." His cheeks heated up and he started to grin subconsciously recalling that night. Then his face filled with grimace as he realised that his mother had seen Vegeta strip before. "Wait...that means my mom has seen your..." he covered his mouth with a gasp.

Vegeta cleared his throat, his face turning crimson he answered abruptly. "Yes."

"Huh." He drummed his fingers on the table whilst looking around the room. 

"I don't do it anymore, well...not for others." He winked over at Goku who's eyes focused back on him.

"So, where do you work now?"

"I've told you, the factory not far from here."

There were so many questions he wanted to ask Vegeta, however lewd thoughts clouded his rational thinking. "You know that night where you...you know...stripped for me....would you do it again?"

Corner of Vegeta's mouth curled, his foot slid up between Goku's legs again. "Tell me how much you enjoyed it?"

Goku furrowed his brows, he looked around the coffee shop that was starting to get busy, he looked back at Vegeta who traced his tongue over his top lip seductively. "I think you know how much I enjoyed it." He gulped as he felt slight pressure on his crotch. 

"Mm, how badly do you want me to do that again?" He applied a little more pressure between Goku's legs. 

He pushed Vegeta's foot off him. "You know, you are sounding very similar to someone I've spoken to."

"I'm trying to arouse you, and all you can go on about is this person who you've spoken to?" Vegeta clicked his tongue staring at Goku's sceptical stare. "I should be asking, what exactly do you and this person talk about then? Since I am sounding so familiar when trying to turn you on?"

There were some glances from the tables around them, Goku cleared his throat and smiled back at the glances before looking back at Vegeta. "Okay, please don't hate me..." he sighed and leaned over the table to whisper. "That person I been talking to, well um...is through a sex line."

He gulped and looked at Goku who looked slightly embarrassed. "You're meaning to tell me, the person you were having feelings for, is someone who gets paid to have phone sex with you?" It killed to see Goku's doleful look, how he'd of loved to confess it was actually him all along. But he had to keep that life separate ensuring Goku didn't find out. "You honestly think I'd work somewhere like there? It's for horny desperate people who have no lives." The words spilled out like venom, that caused Goku to frown and look away. He hoped it would stop Goku from questioning further and puzzling the pieces together.

"I'm sorry for even thinking..." he sighed looking down at the coffee stained table.

"Thinking what?!"

"It doesn't matter, I'll give you a lift back." He hunched his shoulders and tilted the side of his head towards the exit. 

Vegeta bit his lip, his heart sunk seeing Goku look so upset. He didn't want to say anything that may make him feel worse. The car journey was awkward, whenever he smiled or tried to start a conversation he was shut down with some grunts. Goku parked outside his house and stared straight ahead as though deep in thought about something.

Vegeta sighed and looked directly over at Goku. "Do you want to come in for a bit?" Goku kept his head still, his eyes glanced at him from the side before look back ahead. Vegeta looked at him tight lipped, he started to unzip his leather jacket and trailed his hands slowly down south of his body. "I'll ask again, do you want to come inside?" He slid his hand inside his jeans,and thrusted his hips letting out a small moan that caught Goku's attention.

"What are you doing?" Goku's attention was directly on Vegeta's hand that was inside his jeans rubbing his crotch.

"That got your attention." He slid his hand out and grinned.

Goku's face turned crimson he quickly looked away. "I'm still sort of upset with you..."

"Upset with me? You confessed that you been talking to someone on some sex line who you accused of being me?!"

Goku scrunched his face up and looked back at Vegeta. "You know, I didn't exactly say if it was that person who you reminded me of."

"Yes you did."

"Just get the fuck out!" He sneered.

Vegeta opened and closed his mouth, unable to articulate a response. He hadn't seen this side of Goku, and he found it somewhat arousing. "Is that what you really want?"

"Yes!" Goku glared at him, his hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel.

Vegeta huffed, and tried to think of something to lighten the atmosphere. He grinned over at Goku raising a brow. "Is it because I stripped in front of your mother before you?"

Goku raised a brow and watched as Vegeta slowly rucked his top up revealing his toned muscles. "What the fuck are you doing now?"

"Trying to apologise. Though it's a bit difficult to do so in the car..." his hands glided smoothly across his abs and he rocked his hips grabbing Goku's attention.

"Vegeta-"

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said. Just the thought of someone else arousing you, upsets me..."

"I was talking to them before I met you, but the more time we spent together the more I realised I really, really like you. I just thought that maybe you were that person who I liked first." 

The pair froze as they locked eyes, Vegeta pulled his top down, guilt flooding his system he wasn't sure how to respond. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes, Vegeta knitted his brows together; he never actually studied Goku's eyes this deeply before. In that precise moment, everything around them seemed to fade into darkness except for them two. Slowly they leaned forward as though their bodies were taking over. Vegeta kissed Goku's warm soft lips, they quickly pulled apart and took shaky shallow breaths. Their cheeks heated, unable to contain themselves, Goku pulled Vegeta into a fiery passionate kiss. Quiet moans mingled together as their hands roamed down each other's bodies, whilst their lips still crashed together. 

Goku's lips slowly parted as they caught their breaths. "Vegeta...I want you." He whispered between their soft trembling lips.

Vegeta raised a brow and smiled holding onto the back of Goku's neck. "You already have me." He brushed his lips against Goku's.

Goku smiled back he sucked on Vegeta's bottom lip, before pulling back. "No." His hand snaked between Vegeta's legs. "I want you."

He grinned seductively. "Then, lets go inside where it's more comfortable."

The pair climbed out the car and rushed into the house, kissing in between as they kicked their shoes off inside. They ignored the looks from both Nappa and Yamcha who were sat on the sofa, as they ran up the stairs, slamming the bedroom door shut.

"Something tells me they are tired." Nappa scratched the side of his head. Yamcha rolled his eyes turning the volume of the tv up. "Have you gone deaf all of a sudden?!" Nappa yelled into Yamaha's ear unsure of why Yamcha started to turn the volume up.

Back in the bedroom, the pair sloppily got undressed. Goku bit his lip watching Vegeta tease him by slowly pulling his underwear down. He pinned Vegeta against the door. "You can do a strip tease another time. Get them off now." Harsh lips brushed past Vegeta's ear.

Vegeta let out a small moan feeling Goku's body pressed against his. He pushed Goku back so he could throw off his pants. Another moan escaped past his lips as he felt Goku pull him onto the bed. Their tongues twirled exploring the tastes of coffee mingled with the taste of cigarette. Hands roamed over their smooth toned bodies, their hearts pounding through their chests. Their twitching cocks rubbing against each other.

\- 

Nappa grabbed the remote turning the tv down. "I can't hear myself think." He huffed as Yamcha snatched the remote back off him. "Maybe I should check up on them?"

Yamcha too engrossed on the tv let out a small grunt as he leaned back, unaware of the fact Nappa started to head up the stairs.

-

Vegeta threw his head back and mewled in pure bliss, with Goku's throbbing cock rubbing the side of his cheek. He rocked his hips back into Goku's face as he felt wet muscle massage his insides. he felt Goku's tongue dive in further, with his fingers slowly stretching him, Vegeta slid his mouth down the slick cock. inhaling the musky scent and tasting the saltiness that swirled inside his mouth; all his senses ignited into pleasurable heat.

Goku had a firm grip on Vegeta's asscheek, as he wriggled and twirled his tongue further inside the tight muscle. His fingers thrusted inside rewarding him with moans from Vegeta, his toes curled as he felt himself melting into euphoria, like a drug, he was so intoxicated by the stimulation. The tastes, the moans, the touches all sending his senses into overdrive, he just couldn't get enough. He slid his fingers out, spreading Vegeta's toned ass cheeks further apart; he tongue fucked Vegeta's entrance feeling Vegeta's muscular thighs tremble at the sides of him. As Vegeta continued to suck his cock, he could feel the tight restriction at the back of Vegeta's throat. 

Loud slurps were heard as Vegeta slid his mouth up to the tip, twirling his tongue around the head whilst using his hand to stroke the base. He moaned around the cock as Goku started to thrust into Vegeta's mouth.

"That's it babe, get it nice and wet for that tight hole of yours." Goku crooned whilst thrusting his fingers into Vegeta's entrance again, watching as the twitching hole sucked in his fingers, hugging them tightly as he continued to thrust inside. There was a small creek sound from the door, that caused him to look over. Nappa stood wide eyed, his mouth opening and closing as though he was trying string a sentence together. Not wanting the pleasure to stop as Vegeta was unaware of Nappa was stood there. Goku glared back at Nappa miming the words 'fuck off.' 

Nappa furrowed his brows at Goku, about to ask him what he said; he felt Yamcha pull him back out the room before quietly closing the door covering his eyes.

Goku sighed out in relief and tapped Vegeta's ass cheek. "Alright that's enough foreplay." 

Vegeta climbed off him, and turned to face Goku. He wiped his lips along his forearm and smiled seductively. "How do you want me?"

Goku returned the smile as he sat up leaning against the headboard of the bed. "Sit on it."

Vegeta obliged, as he swung his leg over and hovered above the throbbing cock. Slowly he started to sink down on the hard cock, his breath hitched as he felt his insides slowly being stretched and filled. The pair let out a short sigh of pleasure as the cock was buried deep inside. Their lips locked in as Goku squeezed Vegeta's ass cheeks and began bouncing him up and down his cock. "Ah-fuck, yes! ...fuck yes!!" Vegeta moaned out his head tilted back, he gripped tight on Goku's shoulders. The bed creaked beneath them as Vegeta started to bounce on the hard cock that was throbbing deep inside him. His cock twitching each hard thrust that was felt, fire pooling low in his abdomen, his vision fading to black as he started to feel Goku thrust back into him hard and deep. 

"Oh Vegeta, you are so fucking good!" Goku hummed, his hands massaged Vegeta's firm ass cheeks. The pair in a dizzy state as the thrusts got harder and more sloppy, their skin smacking together drummed into their ears; which aroused them even further.

Pressure slowly building up inside, his cheeks flushed as their slick bodies moved in rhythm. "Make me cum!" Vegeta moaned out, beads of sweat trailed down the sides of his flushed cheeks. 

Goku pulled out and pushed Vegeta onto his back, before Vegeta could react, Goku ploughed back inside, with Vegeta's legs rested on his shoulders. He studied Vegeta's face so drunk in pleasure, his brows scrunched together, eyes half lidded; and lips parted as he babbled some nonsense. He grinned as he ploughed in even harder, resting the palms of his hands firmly on the mattress. He loved watching the facial reactions Vegeta gave as he continued to pleasure him. Licking his lips watching as Vegeta started to stroke his cock, tight muscle started to clamp down on his own cock. He increased his thrust, the pair moaned out in ecstasy as they felt their release, Vegeta's seed coated his stomach, the pair panted as Goku thrusts started to slow down finishing his release. He quivered feeling himself fully empty before rolling to his side next to Vegeta.

"Fuck." Vegeta smiled slowly catching his breath, he looked down at the mess they had made, his legs shaking from the hard fucking. He turned to face Goku, pulling back a stray hair from his face . "Mind passing me one." He pointed over at the pack of cigarettes on top of his bed side.

Goku sighed and sat up grabbing a cigarette from the pack and lighter that was next to it, he leaned back and slid the cigarette between Vegeta's lips. "That good huh?" He grinned as he handed the lighter to Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked pulling the cigarette out his mouth. "Fuck yes." He winked and slowly sat up, his legs felt like jelly he grunted slowly easing himself from the bed to light his cigarette. "Fancy joining me in the shower after this?" He looked over his shoulder at Goku as he lit his cigarette.

"So long as your housemate doesn't walk in on us." He chuckled and turned on his back staring at the ceiling. "I also wouldn't mind organising another personal strip tease."

Vegeta grinned, smoke past his lips as he raised a brow over at Goku. "Is that so?" 

**************


	25. Nymphomanic

Vegeta rubbed his half awoken eyes and smiled lazily at Goku who was laying next to him. Goku smiled back staring tentatively at Vegeta's alluring eyes, that left such an invigorating feeling. The more time he spent with Vegeta, the more guilt he felt for still talking to Devon. Perhaps he should stop talking to Devon, or at least explain his feelings to him. Their eyes locked on like magnets, both had guilt eating up inside, so eager to confess; yet afraid to hurt the others feelings. Their sweet moment didn't last long, for the bedroom door swung open, causing them both to sit up.

"Vegeta, you aren't having sex in here are you?!" Nappa asked whilst holding his phone against his ear.

Vegeta rested the palm of his hand against his forehead. "Does it look like we are having sex Nappa?"

Nappa stared blankly at the pair, who were both staring back at him with an annoyed expression. He went back to his phone conversation. "No gran, they are not having sex."

"Are you seriously telling your grandmother about this?" Vegeta scoffed, he climbed out of bed and stormed towards Nappa. 

"I tell her everything about you, including your job at the-"

"Factory."

Nappa wrinkled his nose up with a flabbergasted look. "Factory? No, you know the job at-"

Vegeta started to push Nappa out of the room before Nappa had the chance to finish his sentence. He glanced over at Goku who looked over at him pensively. "Excuse me for a minute Kakarot." 

"Kakarot? Isn't that the one you-"

Vegeta grunted grabbing Nappa by the ear and stormed him down the corridor. "Are dating, yes Nappa. See you aren't that slow." He said through his teeth, whilst checking Goku hadn't followed them. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He hissed grabbing the phone off Nappa,and hanging up on Nappa's beloved grandmother.

"What's wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you Princess?" He frowned folding his arms. 

Vegeta clenched his fists, he caught Yamcha walking out of the bathroom from behind Nappa. "Yamcha, will you watch this one?!"

Yamcha frowned and hunched his shoulders. He was getting fed up looking after the man child. Vegeta usually was the one to keep Nappa in line, however he seemed more preoccupied these days. "I've been watching him for weeks, can't I have a break? It's like looking after a lost puppy."

"Get a fucking leash for him then!" Vegeta sneered, and stormed off towards his bedroom. 

Nappa furrowed his brows watching Vegeta storm off whilst muttering insults under his breath. He scratched his head and looked over at Yamcha. "do you think Vegeta has a crush on me?"

"Yeah sure Nappa, whatever." Yamcha said mid yawn. 

There was a glint in Nappa's eye as he gasped. "I knew it." He beamed looking over at the direction of where Vegeta stormed off. He only seen Vegeta as his annoying little brother that always prevented him from having fun. But then that cubicle incident always made him question, and then there were times Vegeta would only seem to have sex with his boyfriend when Nappa was home. Nappa furrowed his brows, deep in thought...was Vegeta trying to make him jealous? "I should of known." He mumbled and shook his head whilst scratching his balls. " I just don't know how to break it to him, that I don't like him that way."

"What are you talking about?" Yamcha groaned as Nappa started to follow him into his bedroom, whilst talking about Vegeta.  
-  
Vegeta was stood leaning against the bedroom door massaging his temples. He couldn't believe just how close Nappa was from blurting out the truth. A short sigh was heard, that caused him to look over at his boyfriend.

"What was that about?" Goku raised a brow whilst putting on his trousers.

"Just Nappa being an idiot." he walked over to his boyfriend, and stood just inches away from him. 

"Why doesn't he just move out?"

"Tried that once, he just comes back." he pulled Goku into him, planting a firm kiss, his hands glided down to Goku's crotch giving it a light squeeze.

Goku grinned parting his lips. "If I didn't have work to go to, I'd happily have you over the bed."

"Hm, can't you call in sick?"

"Can't afford it." He let out a nervous laughter as he pulled Vegeta's hand away. He couldn't confess the fact most of his salary went on calling the sex line. "If you are free some point in the week, perhaps you could come over mine?"

"You wanting me to do anything special?"

"Oh." Goku smirked and leaned inwards, his lips brushing against Vegeta's ear. "I think you know what I want."

There was just something about hearing his boyfriends seductive voice, that left him feeling weak to his knees. He'd instantly go submissive to, just to hear more of the raspy voice. Taking a step back to allow Goku to walk out the room first, he tried to focus on something else as he felt his cock slowly harden. It didn't take long for Nappa was down stairs looking at Goku with a judgmental glare.

"I hope you brushed your teeth after last night." Nappa arched his brow at Goku, whilst he followed him towards the front door.

Recalling what Nappa saw last night, let out a puff of air and looked over at Nappa with a deadpan expression. "Yeah, I didn't bring my own toothbrush, so used yours instead." He chuckled at Nappa's dumbstruck look.

Vegeta who wasn't aware that Nappa had saw them performing oral last night, raised a brow at the pair. Goku planted a kiss on his cheek before heading out, he furrowed his brows studying Nappa's face. It looked as though his jaw was about to become unhinged, and eyes close to bulging out. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Oh my god, I'm gonna get ass breath!" Nappa wailed running upstairs as all blood drained from his face.

"He doesn't even brush his teeth." Yamcha knitted his brows together, staring at the direction that Nappa had ran off to.

"Ass breath?" Vegeta muttered to himself, his brows scrunched together as he pondered on those words. He clicked his tongue tapping his finger against his chin. Wait, he hadn't walked in when? He shrugged and pulled out a cigarette, perhaps that'll teach Nappa to not walk in during his sex session with his boyfriend.

-

Sat in his parents house after working a six hour shift with his mother. His mother talked him into coming in for a drink, he was rather hesitant for she told him his brother was going to be there. They hadn't really spoken since the anniversary meal, he wouldn't really blame his brother if he didn't want to talk to him again.

Raditz was stood next to Launch, he held onto her hand as they both exchanged a look. He let out a sigh and looked directly over at Goku, who was sat on the armchair opposite them. "We just want to say, that we have talked about what happened. We are so sorry what happened, Launch has a sex addiction, and that night we had an argument. It was because I couldn't keep up with her and so she went-"

Bardock scrunched his nose up, placing his newspaper that he had been reading onto the coffee table in front of him. "is that what cheating is called these days?" He looked over at Gine who was stood holding a tray of drinks. "do you have a sex addiction?"

Gine rolled her eyes as she carefully placed the tray down."No dear."

"Good....are you sure?" He looked back at her. Gine scoffed and hit him with a tea towel.

"Dad this is serious."

"And I'm serious. So she has a sex addiction and decides to sleep with your brother?"

"Yes, it's a real thing."

"Have you had sex since?"

"No."

"Who came up with that diagnostic?"

"Her doctor."

"Were you there?"

"No. She was."

Launch glared at Goku who was chewing on his thumb fighting back a laugh. She cleared her throat and looked directly at Bardock. "Me and Raditz trust each other, maybe you should have some trust." 

"Aw I'm sorry, just that when someone goes to have sex with their partners brother, and blames it as a sex addiction. I don't believe that's a mental health problem, but I'm no doctor." He quirked a brow at her. "Besides, why didn't Kakarot say anything sooner as he doesn't usually lie to us." He looked over at Goku, his son was usually pretty open and honest with him and his mother. However, he noticed Goku had been out of character which did concern both him and Gine.

"Because he was ashamed for taking advantage of me!" Launch snapped, crossing her arms glaring over at Goku.

A little taken back by this, Goku wrinkled his nose up. "What?!"

"I think maybe you should tell your son not to take advantage of women." Launch directed at Bardock.

Gine rested her hand on Bardock's shoulder to stop him from saying anything further. She forced a smile at Raditz, avoiding eye contact with Launch. "Raditz dear, I think it's time for you and your lovely girlfriend to go home."

"But mom." He gulped as he observed his mothers glare, she wasn't one to usually get mad; but when she did everyone knew it was best not to argue back. "yes mom, come on babe." He nudged Launch coaxing her to follow him out.

Launch huffed, and started walking out. "wow, your mom is such a bitch." 

Gine gritted her teeth and was about to storm after them. "right!"

" No Gine, No! Your time will come." Bardock held onto her and walked her to her seat.

"What a troglodyte of a woman! If I ever see her in the store I'll throw a bunch of tampons in her basket!" She seethed whilst clenching her fists.

"Won't that help her?"

"No! The prices are ridiculous, she won't be able to afford it."

"You need some chocolate?"

"Please."

Bardock chuckled, he planted a kiss on his wife's forehead, and grabbed his car keys. From the years of being with her, he learned whenever she was pissed, the first thing to do was to offer her chocolate.

Goku buried his face in his hands. "This is all my fault, I'm reason for all this as she slept with me."

"No son it's not your fault, it's her parents fault, for having her."

Goku looked back at his mother, he hadn't seen her this mad in years. "Are you okay mom?"

"Just thinking of fifty ways son."

"Fifty what?"

"No fifty one!"

"For what?"

"To kill someone."

"Isn't that Raditz girlfriend?"

"He can do better son. He just doesn't know it yet."

Goku started to make a mental note, to not ever piss his mother off. He looked at his watch and rose from his seat. "Okay, well if you don't mind. I've gotta go now."

"Got a date with Vegeta?"

"No." He blurted. 

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing mom." He smiled nervously, and planted a kiss on his mother's forehead. He started to walk out the room, till he heard his mother click her fingers. He turned to face her again.

"Oh that reminds me, speaking of Vegeta. His father works with your father."

Goku's face went pale, Vegeta never really mentioned his family to him. Yet, their fathers knew each other. "What?"

"So we are organising family meal together."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Of course, wouldn't you like to meet your boyfriends family?"

"Uhh I haven't actually thought on it." Nerves started to kick in, he felt a knot in his stomach. What if Vegeta's family don't like him? They not long started dating, does his family know that Vegeta stripped in front of his mother? He felt as though the room started spinning as he was trying to make sense of it all.

"Did you and Vegeta talk about anything after the anniversary party?" she raised a brow at him.

Goku's cheeks heated up recalling that conversation. "Well, he did mention that he was a stripper and that's um...that's how you know him."

"Aw that's good, so nice you don't keep secrets from each other. And I made sure I paid him a little extra tip that night."

"Mom!"

"What? We don't keep secrets from each other."

"Okay, I'm going now."

"I'll keep you informed of when we are having that meal, let Vegeta know."

"Yeah okay." He scampered out the house, he wasn't looking forward to letting Vegeta know. He had to put Vegeta and his family at the back of his mind for now, for he was going to call Devon.

After such an awkward evening at his parents, he was stripped down to his boxers. He inhaled deeply as he called Devon's direct line, usually he'd of gone to sleep but this call was important to him. Even if it was past midnight. 

"Hello Kakarot, and how can I pleasure you this evening?"

"Oh, you going to pleasure me now?"

"No, this is going to be a therapy session...why else would you call me?"

"Well, just to say this is going to be my last call to you."

"Okay."

"You don't seem to fussed on that?"

"Should I be?"

"I thought you'd be a little sad, because I thought you liked me?"

"Kakarot, I speak to so many callers per day, yours isn't really that special."

"Ouch." He rubbed the back of his neck and laid back on the bed. "That was actually the reaction I was kinda looking for."

"Alright, so we doing this or not?"

"Doing what?"

"You going to start rubbing your cock, or we ending this call?"

"You know, I'd love to. But I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"Because it would feel wrong. Devon." He exhaled. "I love my boyfriend, and I feel like I'm cheating on him talking to you."

"You...love him?" 

"Yes." he smiled thinking of Vegeta and how he makes him feel. He cheeks started to heat up, he always felt fluttering in his stomach whenever he saw him.

"So, I'll um... I guess we will just leave it at there. Floor manager and all see."

"Oh, okay. Bye Devon."

"Bye Kakarot."

Goku placed his phone to the side of him, he furrowed his brows staring up at the ceiling. He felt as though he had lost someone, even though he never met Devon; it hurt him that was their last call. However, he wanted Vegeta to be able to trust him, and to do that, he had to stop calling Devon.


	26. Closer

Vegeta bit his lip following Goku into his apartment, the pair had planned for undisturbed time together. Mostly as Vegeta promised Goku he'd do another strip tease, and there was no way in hell was he going to do it back in his place with Nappa around. Vegeta still felt a little nervous as Goku hadn't mentioned about no longer talking to Devon, nor did he hear him say he loved him. Perhaps he was too shy to confess? For he wasn't sure how to blurt out those words himself yet. Soon as Goku had closed the door behind him, the pair pulled each other in for a passionate kiss. Goku pulled back, and stared deeply into Vegeta's eyes. 

"Shit, I forgot to tell you." Goku quickly broke the eye contact and walked towards the sofa.

Vegeta bit his lip following Goku whilst taking his jacket off. Perhaps he was going to confess about what he said to Devon.

"Okay, don't freak out." Goku spun on his heel to face Vegeta.

Vegeta cleared his throat, and looked deeply into Goku's eyes. "What is it?"

"My dad works with your dad and-"

"What?!"

"Yeah, like small world huh?"

Vegeta clicked his tongue, he didn't really speak to his family much; and now he was feeling bile travel up his throat. Just how much had his father said about him? As far as his dad was aware he just worked in an ordinary call centre. "Okay." Was all he could say.

"They are organising a family meal together."

Vegeta massaged his temples. "You just can't make this shit up." He could feel the lies slowly starting to unravel, and it left him feeling anxious.

"I know." Goku sighed. "Then again, it wouldn't be a bad thing would it?"

Vegeta could see Goku was now studying the panic on his face. He smiled and pushed Goku to sit on the sofa. "How about we talk more about this later?" 

"Okay?" Goku gulped as Vegeta turned the music on, the pair taking their shoes off. The beat drummed into Goku's ears, as the song closer by NIN started to play. He crossed his arms leaning back on the sofa.

Vegeta stared at Goku, his gaze wandering all over Goku's body, causing the hairs on Goku's arm to bristle with a heavy shiver running down his spine. He gave Goku a seductive grin, leaning inwards - his delicate nose just a few inches against Goku's.He felt so hypnotised by Vegeta's tantalising eyes, and the warm breath felt against his face. He started to uncross his arms to quickly lower the zipper from his jacket. Vegeta's body curved sensuously towards him, his warm soft lips pressed against Goku's ear. "Let me do that." Vegeta's voice came out hoarse and lusty, as he helped take Goku's jacket off, and placed it on the armrest. "Just relax." Vegeta hummed, as he nibbled Goku's ear lobe, and slipped his nimble fingers through Goku's button-up shirt. He smirked feeling Goku's hands glide sensually up his waist, he tapped the hands out the way and jumped back. Knowing he had Goku's full attention, he started to move his body along to the beat.

"You tease." Goku grinned, watching Vegeta's body move naturally, his hips moving so deliciously with every hard beat of the music.

"Only for you." Vegeta winked as he continued to dance so seductively, he went onto his knees rucking his T-shirt up; revealing his well toned abs as his body rolled to the beat. 

Goku could feel himself starting to harden at such sight, as he imagined his tongue chiselling into Vegeta's sculpted body. Watching Vegeta grind the floor, whilst keeping his eyes locked on him made it so difficult not to take him there and then. 

Vegeta now on his feet, took his T-shirt off and spun it with his hand over his head, swinging his hips. He smiled over at Goku, and threw the T-shirt at him. "Take your shirt off." he winked over at Goku,whilst roaming his hands over his body.

He obliged and quickly unbuttoned his shirt, keeping his eyes on Vegeta's seductive movements. His heart was now hammering hard against his chest, he threw his shirt to the side and gripped hard onto the armrest of the sofa. His lips were slightly parted so he could send enough oxygen into his lungs, his cock twitching behind fabric.

Vegeta opened his zipper, moving his hips and turned on his back so that, as he pulled off his tight trousers, his ass stuck out towards Goku. He looked over his shoulder smiling so innocently and bit his bottom lip seductively.

Goku bit his bottom lip so hard, that he felt the familiar taste of blood invading his mouth, his breathing became faster, as he felt his body spasm wanting to take Vegeta so badly. The music didn't assist with his physical state, making it even more arousing for him; his pants now feeling tight that he feared they would rip any moment. Soon as Vegeta's trousers were off, he glanced back at Goku still moving his hips. Goku could tell by that glance, that he wanted Goku to take off his own trousers.

Vegeta was now only wearing a black thong.He licked his top lip keeping his alluring eyes on Goku, as he started to slowly lower only one side of the waistband at a time.

Goku gave Vegeta a predatory gaze, letting him know as soon as Vegeta was finished;he's his. He couldn't take his eyes off every curve of Vegeta's body, his eyes followed the v-line down to the bulge so dangerously close to being freed from the fabric.

Vegeta stopped pulling down the waistband just as the base of his cock was slowly being revealed, he smirked, still rolling his hips to entice Goku further. "You know what I'm going to ask." He smirked looking directly at Goku's boxers that was restricting his throbbing cock.

Goku licked his lips and smirked back, he rose to his feet.Throwing his boxers off at the same time as Vegeta threw off the last item of clothing on his body. 

The pair paused, as their eyes scanned the others body. Before Vegeta was going to do or say anything else, Goku was now stood in front of him; he cupped Vegeta's chin and leaned in to his ear. "Bed." He said in such authoritative tone, that sent shivers down Vegeta's spine.

Vegeta loved how alluringly assertive Goku would get when it came to the bedroom. The pair rushed, their hearts beating wildly, as they entered the bedroom; their lips crashing fiercely against the other.

Goku pulled back from the kiss, he brushed his thumb over Vegeta's soft plump lips. "I want you on that bed, with your legs spread open for me." His voice so husky, and alluring.

"Mm, I just love how dominating you can get in the bedroom." Vegeta grinned, he sat on the edge of the bed and spread his legs open. 

Goku grinned back, and knelt by the bed. Rubbing his thumb against Vegeta's entrance, and planted firm kisses down Vegeta's inside thigh, inhaling the musky scent. 

Vegeta gripped on to the sheet with one hand, whilst his other rested on the back of Goku's head. Feeling Goku's reverent touches on his thighs, his legs shook in anticipation, his breathing rasped as Goku's tongue applied pressure against his entrance. Soon as he started to relax, he felt Goku tongue fuck him, invigorating his insides, his toes curled in reaction to the tingling sensation. He started to rock his hips against Goku, as he felt fingers starting to massage his inside walls. "Ah, that's it. Right there!" He mewled throwing his head back, as he felt his sensitive area being rubbed. His cock twitched in reaction, it felt as though a powerful wave crashed into him, leaving him in such pure bliss of pleasure.

Goku smirked as he pulled back, licking his lips he continued to thrusts his fingers inside. He rubbed against the entrance keeping his eyes on Vegeta. "There?" He continued to rub that area, before he started to rub against the highly sensitive area again; he chuckled feeling Vegeta's body quiver at the touch. "Or, there?"

"Nghn, there! Oh fuck, there!" Vegeta moaned out, thrusting himself against Goku's fingers. Precum started to leak out from his twitching cock. 

Goku continued to thrust his fingers inside Vegeta, he licked the head of Vegeta's cock, swirling his tongue around salty taste. Before sliding his mouth down the whole length, he moaned around Vegeta's cock as he felt a tug on his hair; and heard Vegeta moan out his name in drunken pleasure. His lips darkened and wet with saliva as he continued bobbing his head on the cock, and cheeks hollow as he sucked firmly; ensuring to make loud wet noises as he sucked to arouse Vegeta more. Inhaling the musky scent each time his face was buried into Vegeta's crotch as he deep throated, left him so intoxicated. His own cock starting to throb more as it was neglected. He slid the cock out from his mouth, and thrusted his fingers inside Vegeta harder. He licked his lips watching Vegeta writhe and moan in pleasure, as his fingers thrusted in with so much ease. "If that's what you're like with my fingers, just what are you going to be like with my cock, huh?" he crooned, pulling his fingers out.

Vegeta panted, his legs shivering slightly. He smirked over at Goku. "why don't you find out?"

"Roll onto your front, I want to see that ass of yours as I pound into it." He smirked watching Vegeta turn onto his front, his firm ass now facing him. He rose to his feet, and squeezed Vegeta's ass cheeks whilst slowly guiding his throbbing cock inside. He let out a grunt as he felt his whole cock buried deep inside the tight entrance. His firm hands grasped onto Vegeta sides as he started to thrust in, slowly building up a rhythmic pace. He bit on his bottom lip hearing Vegeta's stifled moans against the mattress. "I want to hear more of you Vegeta." he leaned forward, cupping his hand under Vegeta's chin to tilt his back against his shoulder, his chest sliding against Vegeta's back as he thrusted at a steady pace.

"F-fuck.." Vegeta panted, his fingers dug into the bedding as he felt Goku continue to thrust into him. 

"Is this good?" His husky voice whispered into Vegeta's ear as he continued to thrust inside. 

Vegeta groaned, his own cock rubbing against the bedding below. "Fuck yes." He moaned as Goku started to thrust in harder.

Goku pulled out and rested his back against the mattress, he grinned over at Vegeta's inquisitive expression. Rubbing his cock, he gave Vegeta a seductive grin. "Ride me."

Vegeta pushed himself up onto his knees, and crawled forward. He leaned in locking his lips against Goku's as he swung his leg over. Slowly he sunk himself down the throbbing cock, he gasped and moaned feeling his insides being filled again. He started to rock his hips against the hard cock, his hands gripped onto Goku's shoulders as he continued. "Oh fuck." He panted and continued to rock his hips, his cock twitched each thrust felt inside. 

" You look fucking sexy on top of my cock like that." Goku hummed resting his hands on Vegeta's waist. 

Vegeta watched as Goku's eyes rolled back, absorbed in the sensation of being buried deep inside Vegeta's ass. "Yeah?" He licked his lips watching Goku react to him riding his cock. "You should see how sexy you fucking look right now." He panted as he rocked himself against the cock harder, keeping his eye watching Goku's face so drunk in the pleasure. 

Goku's firm hands roamed from his waist to his ass cheeks, massaging and spreading them. As he started to encourage Vegeta to bounce on his cock, the pair moaned and grunted between. "That's it Vegeta, bounce on my hard cock." He planted the palm of his feet firmly against the mattress, raising his hips he started to meet with Vegeta's thrusts half way. 

"Oh fuck yes! Fuck me!" Vegeta rubbed his cock feeling dangerously close the his release.

Goku held onto Vegeta as he turned over so that Vegeta was now laying on the mattress. He planted rough kisses down the side of Vegeta's neck as he started to plough into Vegeta. 

Vegeta moved his hands up to Goku's shoulders, digging his nails in, his toes curled, eyebrows scrunched together, and mouth widened as if to catch some air from the hard fucking Goku was giving him. "Ah, I'm...fuck I'm getting close!"

"Oh Vegeta, You're so fucking good at taking this cock." He leaned more in, his warm wet breath brushing against Vegeta's neck.

"Y-yeah, fuck!" Vegeta hooked his legs around Goku's waist. He loved feeling Goku's rigid cock piston deep inside him. Goku seemed to know just the right way to fuck him, to completely immobilise him. The headboard of the bed slammed hard against the wall, as Goku slammed his cock hard and deep inside. Their moans and grunts echoing the room. Vegeta lolled his head back, his belly pooled with heat,balls tightening as he started to release all over his stomach. Goku followed soon after, his thrusts slowed down as he continued to release inside Vegeta. The pair moaned out in ecstasy as they continued to release, their bodies quivered, both feeling close to passing out from such pleasure riding through their bodies.

Goku slowly pulled himself out, and planted a kiss on Vegeta's lips before laying next to him. Their hearts pounding through their chests, as they started to catch their breaths. He turned his head to face Vegeta as they were both laying on their backs. "How are you feeling?"

Vegeta smiled and slowly turned his body to face Goku. "fucked, I'm feeling well and truly fucked." They both let out a chuckle before pulling each other in for a passionate kiss.


	27. Threat

Vegeta was leaned against the kitchen counter, staring blankly out the kitchen window, smoke escaping past his pressed lips. This was his second cigarette this morning, stress eating away at him as it was getting harder keeping his secret. 

"Smoking again?" Goku raised a brow as he walked into the kitchen, not long out the shower and dressed ready for work. Vegeta let out a grunt whilst inhaling from the cigarette. "Everything okay?"

"Of course." He smiled whilst stubbing out the cigarette and exhaling the smoke from his lips. He approached Goku wrapping his arms around Goku's waist,inhaling the fresh citrus scent from his body. "Last night was amazing." He licked and sucked on Goku's nape, that sent shivers down Goku's spine.

"Oh Vegeta, you were amazing."

"You mean-"he cupped Goku's crotch. "you were amazing." He smiled kissing down Goku's neck whilst rubbing between Goku's legs, rewarding him with soft quiet moans from Goku.

Goku pulled back from the stimulation, as he could feel himself get hard. If he didn't have work to go to, he'd of happily allowed Vegeta to continue. "That dance you done last night, it was fucking hot. I was close to pouncing you a couple of times during the performance."

"I could tell by the way you were looking at me, and the way you fucked me afterwards." He licked his top lip with a seductive smile.

Goku let out a light chuckle as his cheeks started to heat up. "I'm surprised you can even walk today." 

"Barely." He winked, he was feeling slightly delicate from last night, not that he was complaining. "So, when is my darling boyfriend free again?"

"Oh, I'm a darling boyfriend now?" 

"Hm, would you like if I called you my stallion?" He leaned into Goku groping his crotch. "Or, how about ...daddy?" He whispered in a seductive tone with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Goku cupped Vegeta's chin with his hand, and ran his tongue along Vegeta's luscious lips. He then suckled lightly on Vegeta's bottom lip, before planting a rough passionate kiss. Vegeta let out a small whine as soon as Goku parted their lips and smiled at him. "Alright, my little sex kitten get in the car, I've got work to go to." He winked as Vegeta wrinkled his nose up at the nickname.

-  
Goku dropped Vegeta by his house, he sighed as Vegeta unbuckled his seatbelt. He was so nervous to confess that he loved him, unsure if Vegeta felt the same way, and he didn't want to scare Vegeta off.

"See you this weekend?" Vegeta planted a kiss on Goku's cheek before climbing out the car.

"You know, it would be nice if we got the chance to spend more time together. I don't mind you staying over mine, even dropping you off to work and picking you up again."

Vegeta felt a hard lump form inside his throat, he swallowed hard, and avoided Goku's eye contact. "so just drop me a message when your family are um...planning that meal okay?"

Goku furrowed his brows, he observed Vegeta's reaction, and the fact he changed the subject, which didn't sit right with him. "Vegeta, are you hiding something?"

"Perhaps a slight boner." He winked.

"You'd tell me no matter how insignificant it may be, if you were hiding something?"

"Why, are you hiding something?"

"Only that I've stopped talking to Devon now."

"Oh, that's good...right?"

"I guess."

"You guess?" 

"Well, I best head into work now. I'll drop you a message later yeah?"

"Sure." He rubbed the back of his neck, his heart started to drum hard as he made eye contact with Goku. Perhaps he should tell him he loves him? Maybe that's what Goku is waiting for? "Oh um Kakarot..."

"You seem to like calling me that now?" He raised a brow at him with a grin. 

"Whatever, um...I just want to say....I um"he cleared his throat again, why was it so difficult to confess? They both paused staring at each other, Goku stared deeply back at him which made him feel so weak to his knees and his stomach to flutter. God did he not only find Goku attractive, but he was so madly in love with him. "I enjoyed last night."

"Same here. I uh...I'll see you again?" Goku smiled slightly, before turning the ignition. "Bye babe." He waved as he started to drive off.

Vegeta sighed, why did he find it difficult to confess his feelings? It was probably the guilt that was eating it's way at him. He trudged back into his home, with his hands in his pockets whilst looking down at the ground. As he walked inside he let out a slight grunt of annoyance seeing Nappa stood in front of him.

"Vegeta, I've achieved my manhood." Nappa beamed in excitement. 

"That's great Nappa." He groaned as he walked round Nappa, knowing Nappa was following him.

"I'm on my period."

He stopped, eyes widened and turned to look at Nappa's widened smile. "What?"

"Well I started bleeding out my ass."

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm probably going to regret asking, how are you bleeding out your ass?"

"Well it all started when Yamcha told me to go entertain myself, so I got your toys from under your bed. There were some real funny looking ones and they did hurt and-"

He coughed and clinched his fists, his stomach starting to churn. "You what?!"

"Hey, it's okay I put them all back."

"Dammit Nappa!!" His face grimaced.

"You have the same expression as everyone one else had at the store when I went to buy tampons."

Flashback.

Nappa studied a box of tampons, ignoring Yamcha trying to pull him away. He noticed one of the female shop assistant stacking the shelves, and approached her from behind.  
"excuse me, how do you get these up your ass?"

She almost dropped one of the boxes, and looked back at Nappa's serious expression. "I'm sorry what?"

"How do you get these, up your ass?!"

She looked at Yamcha who was facepalming. "yeah, he's special." Yamcha frowned as everyone was now looking over at him and Nappa.

"Um, all I can suggest is you see a doctor if you are bleeding out the anus."

"I'm on a period, and I'm bleeding pretty bad, I think I'm one of them heavy bleeders." Nappa whispered with concern.

"Dear lord." Her face filled with grimace, she could see Nappa was being deadly serious, and she just didn't want to deal with the idiot. "There's instructions inside."

-

"Why are you telling me this Nappa?"

"Because Yamcha laughed and ignored me, so I thought you'd be more helpful."

"Well congratulations Nappa you absolute schmuck for brains, you are officially a woman." He scoffed and started to storm up the stairs.

"I am? ...hey Vegeta, where are you going?"

"To bin my fucking toys!"  
-

Another mundane day in work for Goku, he was busy checking over stock, he felt a nudge on his back that caused him to turn around. He gulped seeing Launch smiling at him, not wanting to cause a scene he smiled back at her. "Oh, hey."

"So, I read your texts to your brother, telling him how we shouldn't marry?" She pouted crossing her arms, Raditz had messaged Goku asking if he'd be his best man at the wedding. Goku made it pretty clear his objections of them getting married, that irked her.

"So?"

"So, ya fuckin' try to split us up again, and I will crush your family jewels!" She sneered grabbing Goku between the legs.

"What the fuck?" His breath hitch and he held his hands up in surrender position as she squeezed tightly.

"I will make sure your brother won't ever talk to ya again, if ya say anything like that again!" She let go and smiled at him. "Have a nice day." She stuck her nose up and stormed out the store.

"Holy fuck..." Goku could feel his heart almost leaping out his chest, his hands trembling. 

Gine walked past and furrowed her brows seeing Goku sweating nervously. She hadn't seen Launch, and assumed some customer gave him a hard time. "Hey sweetie, everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah." He smiled at her, as he started to calm himself down. He regretted messaging his brother his opinion, for he now feared his brothers girlfriend.


	28. Family meal

Vegeta lost count how much he had smoked already, now sat in his boyfriend's parents home, his father and brother sat opposite him. He rarely spoke to his family, they weren't really as close as Goku was with his parents. It was evident the pair had a very different upbringing. Where Goku's parents were aware of the ins and outs of their children, Vegeta's father didn't really take any interest, so long as the police didn't come knocking at his door. Vegeta had spent a week mentally preparing himself for this meal, he cussed himself for how unfortunate it was for his and his boyfriends fathers to know each other. It was as if everything was preparing to go wrong for the two. Physically it was taking it's toll on him, due lack of sleep from the stress it was causing. Conversation between the parents were mostly focused on recent news headlines, and the weather. Their attention changed to Raditz as he walked in with Launch, Vegeta could see the nervousness on Goku's face. It took Goku a couple of days to confess to Vegeta about Launch's threat, he promised Goku he wouldn't say anything. However the more she sat smug, the more he was tempted to gouge her eyes out. Fumbling with his fingers under the table, he glanced over watching Launch leave the room. He quickly excused himself whilst everyone were deep in conversation. He followed Launch into the kitchen, looking behind ensuring no one else had followed. 

Launch looked over at Vegeta and raised a brow. She noticed Vegeta had been giving her subtle glares from across the table. "Goku's boyfriend right?" Her eyes looked Vegeta up and down, as he slowly walked towards her. "Hm, can see why he's gay now." Vegeta walked towards the counter knocking bowl of fruit over, keeping his glare on her. "I'll get it." She sighed as she knelt down to pick up the fruit. She felt a grasp on her wrist, that caused her to glance over seeing Vegeta now crouched down to her level.

"You threaten my boyfriend again, and you'll have me to deal with."

"Threatening a girl now?" She snatched her hand back from his grip.

"Oh, so it's acceptable to threaten a man who- might I add, you were happily bouncing on his cock not long ago?"

"Don't remind me of that he was shit anyways."

"You and I both know that's not true, well. He was probably shit for you which is your loss."

"so you take it up the ass like a bitch. Whatever, you don't scare me."

"The last time I saw something like you-I flushed it."

"Is that best insult ya got for me? You are a waste of space, look at you thinkin' you are all it, when really you are a piece of shit on my shoe! Ya twat waffle!"

"Ha, I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup, and shit out a better statement than that."

"Fuck off!" She scoffed, as she pulled herself back onto her feet.

Vegeta rose to his feet with her. "After you, bitch." 

Gine peeped her head through the door way, seeing the two staring the other down. She wasn't too sure what was going on as such, other than Vegeta kept glaring at Launch at the table. "Is everything okay in here?"

"Everything is fine, just helping Launch here pick up her mess, she's such a klutz." Vegeta smiled back at Gine. He started to pick up the fruit that had fallen onto the floor.

Gine raised a brow at Launch. "Hm, that's one way of putting it." She sighed walking back into the dining room.

Vegeta finished picking up the fruit, he looked back in direction that Gine had left before averting his attention back on Launch. "Serious though, you ever go near my boyfriend with your pathetic empty threats again, and you'll be meeting my foot up your backside."

She scrunched her face up whilst crossing her arms. "Ya wouldn't dare! Besides I can report ya for threatening me!"

Vegeta snorted. "That you can, but who's going to believe a conniving cow like you?"

Launch pulled a face, and started to walk past Vegeta. "Prick." She gave him the side eye as she headed back into the dining room.

"Thank you." He smiled at her whilst giving her the middle finger. They both joined everyone at the table, Launch at thrown herself down on the seat with a pout as if to make some point that she was pissed. Vegeta ignored the glances over at him as he started to sip down wine from his glass.

"How's your job at the call centre?" His father raised a brow over at him whilst cutting into his steak.

Vegeta almost choked on his drink, he carefully placed his glass down smiling back at his father. "You mean factory."

"No, I'm pretty sure you told me call centre."

"You must of misheard."

Goku cleared his throat and looked directly over at Vegeta's father. "What um...call centre work did he say he had?" He observed Vegeta's reaction to him asking his father. Things weren't adding up in his mind, of course he was feeling guilty to have his doubts.

"Beats me, something about a generic call centre job." He shrugged in response.

"Factory, I work in a factory!" Vegeta slammed his hands on the table, he was starting to feel sick and light headed, colour drained from his face. This was going exactly how he feared. 

"What factory?!" Launch quirked a brow over at him, she grinned watching Vegeta open and close his mouth unable to articulate a response.

"Well where ever you work, I'm assuming it pays better than when you were a stripper? Because I can't see why you stopped, you were very popular." His father shrugged.

"Oh my god." Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose, avoiding everyone's eye contact.

"Should of seen the costumes he had, most his salary went on that."

"Okay, let's change the subject." He winced as his dad started to mention about the different outfits he had. His father always complained how much he spent and just how much he had.

"Wait, you were a stripper?" Launch leaned over the table, her brows raised in interest.

"No, I will not give you a show bitch." Vegeta scoffed at her.

"I wasn't gonna ask for one!"

The tension between the two hadn't gone unnoticed, Gine raised a brow she looked over at Goku who was unusually quiet than normal. She averted her attention back on Vegeta and Launch who were both scowling at each other. "Okay, is there something going on between you two?"

"Yeah, he threatened me in the kitchen!" She hissed pointing at Vegeta.

"Because you threatened my boyfriend first!" He chided, ignoring Goku's pleas to drop it.

"Least I'm not lying to my boyfriend!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"What factory do you work in?"

"Does it matter?"

"Actually, it does."

After finishing his meal, Vegeta's father raised a brow seeing everyone have the same expression as him over Vegeta and Launch's spat. "Well I'm confused, he's told all of us he works in a call centre."

"No, I didn't." Vegeta swallowed hard lump forming inside his throat. He avoided looking back at his boyfriends perplexed look.

"You kinda did." Tarble sighed whilst swinging on back of his chair.

"Not helping!" 

"I'd be more ashamed working in a factory than a call centre to be honest." His father confessed causing some judgmental glances.

"Well there you go father, that's why I lied to you."

"So now you are confessing that you did tell us you work in a call centre?"

"Yes, okay. I lied, I work in a factory."

Launch not buying it, folded her arms keeping a glare on Vegeta. "What type of factory?"

Bead of sweat formed above his brow as all attention was on him. The whole room falling silent awaiting for him to respond. He scanned the room looking for some prompts, he watched Raditz pick up a glass to drink from. "glass."

"Glass?" Launch chortled.

"Yes, glass factory."

"Do we even have a glass factory near us?" Gine asked Bardock in an audible whisper.

Launch rolled her eyes, she slammed her fist on the table causing everyone to look over in her direction. "Oh my god, you are clearly bullshitting! Goku you gonna believe you're boyfriend?" 

All attention quickly averted back on Goku, who chose to remain silent during the conversation. He cleared his throat glancing up at Vegeta'a nervous look. "Yes." He blurted, before quickly looking away. Truth was, he was having his doubts but didn't want to confront Vegeta in front of everyone.

Bardock could sense the tension in the room, he sighed and looked over at Launch. "Okay, lets change the subject. Launch, mind telling us why you threatened our son?"

"What? Come on we gonna ignore the fact Vegeta is lying to you all?" She furrowed here brows.

"My son wouldn't lie, it's quite obvious he's embarrassed about working in a factory." Vegeta's father stated as matter of fact. 

The evening was cut short after Launch threw a hissy fit, causing her and Raditz being sent home early. Vegeta's family were quickly to follow after witnessing Gine almost lunging across the table to attack Launch, after she made another remark about Gine's parenting. Goku remained silent, as he dropped Vegeta home. 

"So that was catastrophe." Vegeta pursed his lips, and looked over at Goku's blank expression. "Are you going to talk to me?"

"You shouldn't of threatened Launch." Goku sighed.

Vegeta clicked his tongue and unbuckled his seat belt. He expelled a puff of air as he could feel the awkward tension between them both. "It's something else, isn't it?"

"I'm just tired, and I have a lot of thinking I need to do."

Vegeta furrowed his brows studying Goku's doleful expression. "What about?"

"Just stuff." 

"You've been pretty quiet tonight, is everything okay?" Vegeta quirked a brow seeing Goku avoiding his eye contact. 

"Vegeta, I need to head home I've got work tomorrow... so if you don't mind." He tilted his head towards the passenger door hinting for Vegeta to leave.

"Oh." He cleared his throat and started to open the passenger door. He bit his lip, and looked back at Goku. "There's something I'm needing to tell you."  
Goku's face lit up, he looked back at Vegeta with an inquisitive look. Vegeta gulped, he tried to confess however the words didn't come out; no matter how hard he tried. He noticed the impatient look on Goku's face. "I um....I really like you." He smiled and quickly climbed out the car. Goku sighed and gave Vegeta a half smile before driving off. "Fuck!" Vegeta cussed at himself kicking a stone on the ground. He reached into his pocket for a lighter and his pack of cigarettes whilst he trudged back to his home.


	29. Regret

Drumming his fingers mindlessly on the desk, whilst he stared blankly at the empty cigarette packet. A long exasperated sigh past his lips. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last the rest of his shift, without another smoke. His eyes trailed towards the monitor screen, which caused him to furrow his brows,and lean closely towards the monitor. Assuming he was just tired, he rubbed his eyes and double checked. Why was Kakarot on the list for his next call? Perhaps something to do with the family meal. Goku had acted a little strange since the other day, which only made Vegeta feel more anxious. Five painstakingly minutes past, he quickly put on his headset, calmly he took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello Kakarot, I thought you weren't going to call me again?"

"Hm, changed my mind I guess."

"I see, don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, and I'm talking to him right now."

Vegeta cleared his throat, his heart started to thump hard against his chest. "I'm sorry, what?" 

"You see, after the way you have been acting recently. It really made me question if I was right to assume you were Devon from the start."

He could just admit it, get it over and done with. Considering he was starting to lose sleep over it. But something kept pulling him back, making him so reluctant to confess. He swallowed hard, his fingers now fumbling away at the empty cigarette packet. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh wow. Still going to deny it huh? Hold on a sec. -Hey Nappa, where is it you said Vegeta worked again?"

"Oh my fucking god." Vegeta's eyes widened, his throat started to feel dry.

"Oh that's right, I remember Nappa getting confused when you had pushed him out the room that day, you know after he was mentioning where you worked?" 

There was a familiar voice in the background that caused Vegeta to let out an inaudible gasp.

"Tell Vegeta I said hi."

"Kakarot-"

"So, you still going to deny it then?"

"Deny what?"

"I know it's you Vegeta, no point on this fucking act now."

Vegeta adjusted the collar of his shirt around his neck, as it started to feel restricting. "I think your friend there has got the wrong end of the stick, I am not your boyfriend."

"Bullshit."

There was a click sound as Goku hung up. Vegeta leaned back covering his face, he inhaled deeply slowly pulling his hands away from his face. "Fuck, fuck...fuck!" He threw the headset on the desk and jumped up from the chair, pacing the room.

One of the floor managers rushed over with a stern look. "You can't treat the companies property like that!"

"Fuck your property!" He sneered whilst kicking the chair.

Bulma who hadn't long returned from her breaks, caught the commotion going on. She rushed over grabbing Vegeta by the arm. "Alright, outside." She looked back at the unimpressed floor manager. "I've got this." She smiled, whilst dragging Vegeta away from his desk. "What's going on?" She asked as they reached outside break out area.

"I shouldn't of done it, I should of known this shit would happen!" He frowned whilst tugging at his hair. 

"Shouldn't of done what?"

"I've fucked everything up!" He threw his hands in the air. A couple of glances were made from their coworkers. Not that he cared at this point, he wasn't able to think clearly. He paced the outdoor area clicking his tongue.

Bulma smiled over at the onlookers, knowing she was looking back caused them to quickly look the other way. She raised a brow giving him an inquisitive look. "What have you done Vegeta?"

Vegeta paused, slowly he spun on his heel to face Bulma. "I've been dating one of my callers."

She grabbed him by the arm pulling him away from their coworkers, some were watching the pair from the corner of their eyes. Last thing she wanted was for Vegeta to get in trouble, considering he had covered for her in the past whenever she arrived in work late. "I knew it, what were you thinking?" She asked through her teeth, glancing at the coworkers behind them.

"Well clearly I wasn't thinking at the time."

"No shit!"

"I don't think he's going to talk to me after this." 

"Isn't that for the best? Imagine if our manager finds out?"

He pulled out his phone to call Goku and frowned as it went straight to answer phone. "Yeah, he's pissed."

"Look, you're going to have to pull yourself together till the end of this shift."

"So everyone else gets a happy ending down the fucking line, whereas I'm now fucking miserable as my boyfriend probably won't speak to me again?!"

"Vegeta, you got to just calm it before our manager finds out!"

"Fine." He looked at his watch and pursed his lips. "Best go answer my calls now." He headed down the spiral staircase ignoring the subtle glances and whispers from others. At that precise moment, he didn't give a fuck if everyone knew. This wasn't meant to happen. Not like this, but it had. The only regret he had, was for not coming clean from the start; even if it meant he lost his job. Calmly he sat down, clicked his fingers, and placed his headset back on. 

Ten minutes into a call, all he could think about was Goku. He didn't a fuck about hearing someone else getting jolly at the other end of the line. 

"Now imagine me rubbing that hard cock of yours." He rolled his eyes whilst tapping his pen against his mug of coffee.

"Sound a little more enthusiastic at least, I want to hear your moans too."

Something inside snapped, he had enough, he genuinely had enough of this bullshit. "How about you go and get laid in real life? How does that fucking sound?"

"Wow not cool, I'm paying you for a service!"

"You know, you could use that money and even pay for someone to suck your cock for you. Or better still, save your fucking money and get laid fucking laid, I'm sure there's some desperate people around!"

"It's not easy."

"Yeah, life ain't easy. Go fuck yourself I'm done!" He hissed before downing the rest of his coffee.

"I want to speak to your manager, I'm putting in a formal complaint."

"Ha, I don't give a fuck." He ended the call and slammed his headset against the desk. He always wanted to do that, it sent him on a high. Such great feeling, giving a customer attitude back. Adrenaline pounding through his system. He leaped from his chair, and started to pack his stuff into his bag. There was a loud bang of doors being swung open in fit of rage, that caused him to pause and look up.

"Devon!!" Hercule yelled, causing everyone to look directly at Vegeta. "What's this about you dating one of your callers?!" 

"What about you getting your dick sucked, in the office?" Vegeta raised a brow whilst he swung his back over his shoulder, ready to leave. 

"I hate to do this Devon, but you leave me no choice-"

Vegeta chortled holding his hand out in front of Hercule's face. "save it, I fucking quit!" 

"Wow, What? I was only going to give you a warning. I can't afford to lose you."

"Whatever, I'm out. Fuck you. Bye!" He stormed off throwing his middle finger up in the air. Whispers and gasped filled the room.

"Get back here!"

Vegeta continued to walk off, whilst his adrenaline was still in its fight or flight mode. It wasn't till he reached to his home, that realisation of what he just done flooded his system. Those pent up emotions started to flow out of him, tears streaming past his cheeks. He was met with Nappa stood in front of him with a grin.

"Oh hey Vegeta, so your boyfriend came over and-"

Vegeta gripped Nappa by his top, pulling him down to his level. His eyes bloodshot, nostrils flared, jaw clenched. "I fucking know! You are an absolute moron for letting him in and telling him about my fucking job! You've ruined everything!" He shoved Nappa back, wiping back his tears as his vision blurred.

"Vegeta.Are you on a period?"

Vegeta stood tight lipped, he could see the serious expression on Nappa's face. He inhaled deeply, and pushed his way past him. "I'm going to go upstairs now, and I wish to be left alone!"

"Vegeta, I think it's time we talk." Nappa pulled Vegeta back causing him to let out a grunt.

"Let's not!"

"Look, I don't like you that way. I'm flattered but my dick don't flop that way."

Vegeta stood his mouth ajar, whilst blinking rapidly at Nappa. Unsure why Nappa would even think like that in the first place. He watched as Nappa cupped his hands together awaiting for Vegeta to come up with a response. All that came out of Vegeta's mouth was some incoherent babbles of disbelief.

"I support you and I always will, but you got to get over me Vegeta."

"Just what the flying fuck are you even talking about?!"

Nappa sighed and scratched his head. He always liked Vegeta, but not in that way. And it was slowly eating away at him. Of course, he should of seen the clear signs that were there. "I should of known. The signs were all there, right in front of me,from the day you punched me; and threatened to shove my head up my ass."

"Shut the fuck up Nappa." Vegeta wrinkled his nose giving Nappa the look of disgust before storming up stairs.

"Okay." Nappa shrugged and toddled back into the living room to watch more looney tunes.

-

Vegeta threw his bag across the room whilst frantically trying to get hold of Goku. "I know you're fucking awake." He muttered under his breath pacing his room back at forth. He sat on his bed and frowned seeing a recent text from Goku, his bottom lip trembled as he read it. 

Don't call or txt me again, in fact I'm blocking your number!

He chocked back his tears and threw his phone across the room. He sat in silence, drawing his knees up to his chest, sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He should of stayed away, he should of known this would of happened, that he couldn't keep the lie going for much longer.


	30. Confrontation

Two days since finding out about his boyfriends job. He tried to go back into some form of normality. He spent a whole day crying, it hurt that Vegeta still lied even when he confronted him. He didn't want to hear the excuses, so chose the best way was to completely ignore and move on. Despite putting on a brave face in front of others, his mother could see through him. She leaned against the shelf watching her son stock checking. Observing his straight face, and the fact he had remained quiet during their shift, she knew something wasn't quite right.  
"Is everything okay sweetie?"

"Yes." He answered so abruptly whilst continuing the stock check. He was too afraid to even turn to face his mother, she was good at getting him to open up to her like a book. 

"You haven't spoken about Vegeta, everything okay between you two?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." He gulped and choked back some tears. Emotions still so raw from that night.

"have you two had a fallen out?" Gine placed here hand lovingly on her sons shoulder. She watched as he began to crumble, wiping away the stray tears that started to glisten down his cheeks. "Come on, lets talk about this." She held onto his hand guiding him into the back room. 

"I Can't." He rubbed the heel of his hands against his eyes. Slowly trying to compose himself, fighting back another shed tear.

"Why can't you?" gently she held onto his wrists pulling his hands away from his face.

"It's hard, I love him but at the same time I'm so upset and hurt by him."

"What's happened?"

"I found out about a lie, and even when I confronted him, he denied it."

"Okay." she folded her arms, watching as her son was now slouched against the wall, his head hung low. "What was it he lied about?" She had her suspicion it was about his job, just based on how he had reacted at the meal. She also done some digging around afterwards seeing there wasn't any glass factories near by. Of course, she didn't want to confront her son about it. "Well?" She asked again as he remained silent.

"I can't say." He sighed slowly looking back at his mother.

Not wanting to push further. She smiled and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Well, whatever it is I'm sure you two will work it out." She planted a kiss on his cheek before heading back out to continue her shift.

-  
After his short shift in work, he met up with Chichi outside his brothers work. Chichi had arranged for them to meet up with some friends, in hope to cheer him up. He kept his hands in his pockets, with his shoulders slouched whilst she continued to talk about her day. She stopped and spun on her heel seeing the doleful look on Goku's face.  
"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." he gave her a slight smile and looked down at his feet.

Raditz leaned over the counter looking over at Chichi."He's having a bit of a lovers tiff."

She raised her brow over at Raditz. "oh, what about?" 

As Raditz was about to open his mouth with a response, Goku sighed stepping between the two. He really didn't want to hear about it, nor have his friends aware of the whole situation. As far as his friends were aware, he was just feeling down with work. "Just leave it please. Besides we are suppose to be meeting everyone else soon." He lightly nudged Chichi to follow him.

Chichi smiled back at Raditz, both showing their concerns. She reluctantly started to follow Goku, she wasn't sure what else to say. There was an awkward silence between the two as they continued to slowly walk away from his brothers work. They stopped as Goku scowled over seeing Vegeta now stood in front of them. 

"Will you talk to me?" Vegeta tried to reach out to hold Goku's arm, and sighed as he quickly shrugged him off. Chichi sensing the awkward tension between the pair, took a couple of steps back. 

"No."

"So you are going to keep ignoring me, instead of discussing this?"

Nappa rushed over, and tapped Vegeta on the shoulder whilst looking over at Goku. "Vegeta, I don't know ...but I'm just getting this angry vibe from him." He said in an audible whisper. Vegeta stepped forward away from Nappa, keeping his focus on Goku. Nappa went to tap on Vegeta's shoulder again, and was quickly pulled away by Yamcha as they continued to head towards Raditz. Whenever they had walked by the mall, Nappa always wanted to pop in to see Raditz. It was fortunate that Vegeta had chose to join them, considering he'd been mostly spending the last couple of days inside in just his underwear.

Vegeta sighed watching Goku avoiding eye contact. "You can't keep ignoring me." 

"I can."

"Well, you just answered me there."

"Just fuck off!"

"Not till you at least hear me out!"

"And how do I know it's not just going to be another, bullshit story from you?"

"I only lied about my job."

"You confess to lying now? Bit late don't you think." 

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? -Sorry that you actually got caught out?" He choked back his tears. Vegeta seeing him upset slowly approached him and placed a hand on his arm for comfort. "Don't fucking touch me." He shoved Vegeta back.

"I care about you a lot, fuck- I've left my job for you!"

"You know, you really made me feel embarrassed. Especially when you had a go at me, stating that it was for desperate people who had no lives."

"And I'm sorry, I even said I was sorry then."

"Just fuck off, I'm done talking to you." He started to walk off in opposite direction, hinting for Chichi to follow him. She sighed and hesitantly followed whilst looking over at Vegeta who was following behind.

"I wanted to tell you, I really did. However, I'd of got in shit if my work found out." 

Goku stopped, he clicked his tongue as he slowly turned to face Vegeta who was stood just inches behind him. "You thought I'd of said something to them?"

"No, just they'd of found out somehow. we are not suppose to get close to our callers like that."

Chichi knitted her brows together. She tugged onto Goku's jacket. "Goku, What is he talking about?" 

"Nothing." He shrugged it off keeping his glare on Vegeta.

"Will you just give me another chance."

He laughed abruptly, and scowled seeing Vegeta furrow his brows at him. "No." He turned around and started to walk away again.

"So that's it then, just going to fuck off like that? Over a fucking job?!"

Goku paused, there were some odd glances from onlookers who were walking past them. He pursed his lips and slowly spun on his heel looking over at Vegeta. "No, it's because you are an manipulative liar. I can't trust you. Now stay the fuck away from me!" He snarled, and started to storm off with Chichi quickly following behind; making occasional apologetic glances over at Vegeta. Fighting back his tears, he refused to turn back. Even if his own words tasted so sour in his mouth. Of course he still loved him, but he was still so hurt.


	31. Thoughts

"Now this is the oven, you got to be really careful cos it can burn ya. Now watch as I slowly ease my hand in with a oven mitt." Nappa smiled over at Vegeta who looked unenthusiastic. He managed to get Vegeta a week trial in the bakery with him. Vegeta didn't want to go back to his old work, reluctantly agreed to this. He sighed watching Nappa go through the simple step by step guide, on how to use an oven. "Always good to wear protection." Nappa raised a brow at him.

Vegeta gritted his teeth, he switched off as Nappa continued to waffle on about oven safety. He was starting to contemplate if it was worth going to prison for throwing Nappa in the damn oven. He tapped his index finger against his chin, going through his options, till the annoying voice broke through his thoughts.

"Vegeta." Nappa frowned folding his arms.

"Yes, that's the oven very nice..." he rolled his eyes.

"At least show you are interested. This is a very serious job you know."

"Can't be that serious if they employed you." He muttered under his breath. Who even gave this guy access to go near the ovens? 

"What?"

"Nothing." 

"Are you still upset about your boyfriend...oh wait you don't have a boyfriend now do you?" Nappa scratched the side of his head.

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock, his brow twitched seeing Nappa stood still staring back at him with no expression. "Did you jus- did you just fucking burn me?!"

"What? No. You are nowhere near the oven, and I'm wearing protection." He waved his oven mitt at him with a gormless expression.

"Whatever, I'm going for a smoke." He huffed storming off whilst pulling out a cigarette from his packet. He walked outside into the back lane lighting his cigarette. Trying his best to block out his thoughts of Goku, how much he really missed him. The longer Goku ignored him, the harder it was for him to keep his mind focused on other things. He caught from the corner of his eye one of the female bakers eyeing him up and down. He let out a grunt, exhaling the smoke past his lips and glared at her. "What are you gawking at? You want to suck my dick or something?!" He was not expecting the following response to pass her lips.

"Yes." Her cheeks heated up, as she kept her stare on him.

Moments later, he was leaned against the wall, sobbing as he finished his cigarette. Whilst his cock was being sucked by the gawking woman. Perhaps not one of his finest moments, he wasn't able to hold back his tears, as they flowed so freely past his cheek.

The woman stopped, she slid her mouth off his cock and glance up at him. Her brows furrowed watching him wiping away his tears not paying attention on her. "Are you crying?"

"God this blow job is terrible." He sulked, he slowly tried to compose himself fighting back any more tears.

She rose to her feet crossing her arms with look of disgust, that caught his attention. "Um, excuse me?"

He gulped and gave her a nervous titter. "Did I just say that out loud?" 

"Yeah, okay. So I'm going back in now." She adjusted her top whilst walking away rather embarrassed.

"Okay." He shrugged and started to cry again. Mostly how much he missed Goku, he wasn't really paying much attention on the blow job.

Nappa popped his head out the back door, he noticed Vegeta leaning against the wall crying, his cock still out. "Hey Vegeta, what's wrong?" He asked as he approached him. He didn't get a response, and glanced down at the exposed cock that Vegeta was too upset to even notice. He sighed, and started to stroke Vegeta's cock.

That sure enough got Vegeta's attention as his eyes widened glancing down in horror. "Nappa, What are you doing?!" He shrieked glaring at Nappa.

"I'm helping you out." He shrugged and looked down at the unexcited cock. "Nothing is coming out?" 

"Stop!" He hissed slapping Nappa's hand away and quickly tucked his cock away. 

"You've gone soft." Nappa frowned folding his arms.

"Oh my fucking-" Vegeta's face started to heat up, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please, please just leave."

"You know Yamcha has tablets for that."

"What?!" He wrinkled his face up at him. If it wasn't bad crying whilst having a blow job, he'd just been assaulted by his housemate.

"They are these blue tablets, I was rock solid for hours. They will help your problem right there, is that why your boyfriend left? You got soft too soon?"

A loud yelp, clash, and bang sound was heard. Before Vegeta stormed back into the bakery rolling down his sleeves whilst muttering profanities.

Nappa followed shortly after, nursing his head. "Was it something I said Vegeta?" He frowned as Vegeta ignored him.

Vegeta started to wipe down the counter tops, least Nappa gave him something else to focus on. Granted for the wrong reasons, but it sort of helped. His eyes trailed up seeing one of the customers waiting to be served. Next to them was a familiar face who smiled over at him and leaned against the counter from the opposite side. "Gine?"

"Raditz told me that his friend got you job in here." She smiled at his shocked look.

"Oh."

"Look, I know you two still care for each other. I've never seen anyone make my son so happy as you have."

"Well, he doesn't want to talk to me anymore so-"

"He will." She handed him a keycard belonging to one of the popular hotels, not far from home.

He furrowed his brows holding the key card. "What's this?"

"Tomorrow night we are attending a family members 50th birthday party there. My son doesn't know that I've booked room for you two. As far as he's aware, he's got a double room to himself as I lied saying all single rooms were fully booked." She giggled to herself at her sons naivety.

"I don't understand, why are you doing this?"

"Because, I believe you two need to talk somewhere away from others. And because I know he really loves you, and I can tell you feel the same way. Look, I know you lied about your job to him. You obviously had some genuine reason behind it right?" She watched Vegeta frown at the card avoiding her eye contact. "It's up to you what you choose to do, I won't tell him either way."

"He's not going to listen to me Gine, thanks anyway." He tried to pass her the keycard back, only for her to push the card back.

"Just keep hold of it the now, and think on it."

"Are you basically telling me to fuck your son?" He raised a brow and gulped seeing her stern look. "Sorry."

"I was only thinking it was somewhere you two could get a chance to talk."

"Soon as he sees me there, he will walk out."

"I'm sure you know ways to get him to listen. It's up to you." She smiled and quickly walked out. Leaving Vegeta study the keycard. He pursed his lips and placed it in his pocket, before continuing to wipe down the counters. He wasn't sure if he should go to the hotel room or not, uncertainty swirled in his thoughts; would he even be given a second chance?


	32. Finale

Goku stepped inside the hotel room, and let out a small puff of air;as he dumped his overnight bag to the side. Slowly his eyes trailed forward, his brows furrowed. There was a chair placed central of the room, facing towards the window . As he stepped more forward, he noticed lit candles spaced around the room. He raised a brow seeing Vegeta walk from the corner of the room, and stand in front of the chair. 

"Five minutes is all I'm asking for, if you want to leave after that, then that's fine." He rested his hand above his hip, and watched as Goku gave him a scrutinised look. Vegeta was wearing tight black jeans, with a plain white top that hugged his figure. He hoped it would be enough to at least draw in Goku's attention. With his other hand, he pointed it towards the chair that was facing him.

"Okay." Goku kept his attention on Vegeta as he hesitantly sat down.

"Thank you." slowly he approached Goku and held onto the zipper of Goku's jacket giving Goku an alluring look. "May I?" He smiled as Goku gave him a slight nod. Slowly he helped Goku take his jacket off and throw it aside. He took a few steps back locking his eyes onto Goku's. "I'm not very good with my words, so I thought I'd find another way to apologise."

Goku swallowed hard, his attention still on Vegeta's perfectly toned body. "What do you-" before he got a chance to finish, Vegeta quickly interrupted.

"Please, just let me." He chuckled watching Goku cock his head to the side, watching as he set his phone on the speakers. His heart beating uncontrollably, just being in the same room as Goku. Their eyes locked as 'Angel- massive attack' started to play in the background. He faced Goku and slowly started to unbuckle his belt.

Goku dug his nails into his lap, biting on his bottom lip. His heart rate slowly increasing,watching Vegeta sensually move. 

Knowing he had Goku watching his every movement, he held the belt between his legs and rocked his hips against it. Licking his top lip he gave Goku a lascivious wink, as he threw his belt aside.his fingers roaming oh so sensually over his revealing top that hugged against his toned torso. His body rolled and swayed whilst slowly rucking up his top. Exposing his body, inch by inch. 

Goku's leg twitched in anticipation, his mouth watering. Watching Vegeta's body move so erotically alongside the music, he was feeling so lustfully delirious. He bit back a small moan that threatened to pass his lips, watching Vegeta revealing his luscious body so painfully slow. He loved every curve, every dent, just everything about Vegeta's body. His cock starting to harden, as Vegeta now had his top half fully exposed. He'd love to curve his tongue around the sculpted body.Vegeta was now swinging his top above his head. His other hand sensually gliding down his toned body.

Vegeta threw his top at Goku with a wink as he lowered his body seductively down to the floor. He grinded his hips against the floor, whilst his eyes locked onto Goku's predatory gaze. Slowly, seductively, he crawled towards Goku. His hands rested on either side of Goku's lap. Their eyes remained locked in as he spread Goku's legs open. His body glided elegantly up against Goku's, their bodies just touching, feeling the warmth radiating between them. So close to making him lose his senses. "Want me to help with that?" He smirked holding onto the bottom of Goku's top.

Goku so hypnotised in this moment, could only nod his head in response. He lifted his arms up allowing Vegeta to lift his top over his head. 

Staring deeply into each other's eyes, their lips so close to connecting. They could feel each others warm breath coating their faces. Vegeta rested his hand on the back of Goku's head, pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips only parted slightly as their tongues brushed against the other. Vegeta rocked his hips against Goku, feeling soft cold hands roaming down his upper body. They craved each other so badly, their kiss got more sloppy, as their breathing became heavier. Vegeta pulled back from the kiss, and turned, his back now facing Goku. He started to grind himself against Goku's crotch whilst undoing his trousers. He bit back a moan feeling firm hands slide up his body, and rub against his erect nipples. Slowly he pulled down his trousers taking a step forward, ensuring Goku had a good view of his backside as he slid his trousers off completely. Slowly he turned, wearing tight underwear that hugged around his bulge. His thumbs traced down his V-line and rested just above the elastic.

Goku licked his lips, he quickly undone his trousers and raised his hips to kick them off. He gave Vegeta an alluring glare as he slowly started to take his boxers off.

Vegeta grinned, he rocked his hips slowly pulling down the elastic of his underwear, one side at a time. He paused just as the base of his hardened cock was on show. He licked his lips seeing Goku now fully exposed in front of him. His cock bounced out of the fabric, as he lightly tugged his pants down more. He strolled towards Goku, and leaned forward their lips just touching. Inhaling warm spiced musky scent from their bodies. hands gliding up his back pulling him in close. Their bodies touching, slowly their lips locked in for a deep passionate kiss. 

Goku cupped his hand under Vegeta's chin. Their lips parted, now both staring deeply into each others eyes. Both wanting more, to feel more of each other. "Fuck now, talk later?" Goku gave Vegeta a suggestive grin.

"Sure." Vegeta returned the grin as he acceded.

The pair rushed to the bed. They crashed on top of the soft cotton bedding. Laying side by side each other,their lips clashing together. Hands roaming every crevice of their bodies. Goku pulled back, staring at Vegeta in a fiery lustful glare. " Get on your back, and open your legs."

In instant docilely, Vegeta laid on his back his legs opened. He loved how alluringly assertive Goku became.

Goku soaked in the view, Vegeta's hard cock twitching against his stomach leaking some precum. He wrapped his fingers around the cock firmly, and gave it slow firm strokes. Watching Vegeta writhe and moan slightly in reaction. He circled his thumb lightly over the tip, spreading the precum around in a circle. Vegeta bit back his moan, his eyes focused on Goku's, his legs shook wantonly. Goku lowered his head down. He trailed his tongue around the head of Vegeta's cock, tasting the subtle saltiness. Slowly he licked down to the balls,applying firm pressure he traced circles with the tip of his tongue before moving down lower. He pressed his tongue against the tight hole, his hands now hooked around Vegeta's thighs as he buried his face between the cheeks. 

Vegeta sunk into the pillow beneath him, his back arched as he felt the wet muscle tease his entrance. 

Goku's tongue licked and twirled around the tight hole, coaxing it to open. He kissed either side of Vegeta's inside thighs between. He loved how clean and fresh Vegeta tasted, sweet musky scent enveloped his senses. As he felt the tight muscle relax around his tongue, he started to thrust his tongue inside.

"Ah, yes!" Vegeta moaned out, his body jolted in pleasure.

Hearing the moans from Vegeta, encouraged him to continue. He wriggled, and twirled his tongue deep inside, he continued to tongue fuck him till he was a quivering mess. 

Goku pulled back, and slowly slid up. His cock throbbing so painfully wanting physical contact. He glanced down at Vegeta's quivering body. Vegeta was catching his breath, his cock hard, against his stomach, and leaking more precum. Never had Goku wanted Vegeta so badly from just this sight. He slid a finger inside Vegeta's entrance. "I want to fuck you so bad." His voice turned so husky, as he thrusted in another finger. 

Vegeta tilted his head back, feeling another finger enter inside him. His cock surged and leaked more precum. He body writhed, his sight became blurred so intoxicated in the pleasure. "Kakarot, just fuck me now. I can't take this any longer." He panted, he was in such dizzy bliss from all the arousal.

Goku pulled his fingers out, slowly he guided his cock inside.

Vegeta let out a breathy moan feeling his insides slowly being filled in. 

Their bodies pressed together, as Goku's throbbing cock was now buried deep inside. They paused, their eyes locked before kissing each other passionately. 

Vegeta wrapped his legs and arms around Goku, feeling Goku starting to thrust inside him at a steady rate. Oh how he missed this physical contact so badly. The pair breathed heavily into their kiss, as they felt a spring coil tightening inside them, threatening to release there and then.

He continued to thrust into Vegeta at a steady rate. feeling fire pooling low in his abdomen as he heard his name being moaned out interspersing with compliments on how good it is. He started to thrust in harder, the bed shook threatening to fall part.

Vegeta dug his nails into Goku's shoulders, as he felt himself closer to his climax. Trails of fire spread throughout his body. "Don't. Stop!" He rasped. His eyes rolled back feeling tingling pressure building, he was so close now.

Goku buried his head into Vegeta's neck, planting firm sensual kisses before lightly sucking and licking firmly against Vegeta's nape. He rested his hands on the bedding each side of Vegeta, digging his fingers in as he thrusted in harder and faster. Breathing heavily down Vegeta's neck, causing the fine hairs to raise on the back of Vegeta's neck.Their slick bodies slid together in movement.

Vegeta's hands trailed up, cupping the back of Goku's head whilst feeling the warm breath,and firm lips against the side of his neck. The room felt as though it was spinning, his toes curled, feeling that certain spot being rubbed. His cock twitched feeling the warm tingling sensation, grow more intense. "Kakarot- I'm ..ah! I'm fucking close!!!" His head sunk more into the pillow.

Feeling the tight walls clamp around his cock. He started to slow down catching his breath and cupped Vegeta's chin, swivelling his head to face him. "I know." He grinned into their kiss as he slammed in hard.

Vegeta broke from the kiss as his orgasm rippled through him, spurts of his warm seed coating their stomachs. 

Goku continued to thrust in as he started to feel himself release, his body quivered as he moaned and rode out his climax. Beads of sweat dripping from their bodies, they paused for a moment catching their breaths, before locking lips again.

-

After catching their breaths, they blew out the candles still flickering in the background. Before they joined each other in the shower. Lathering soap over the others body, kissing in between. They couldn't get enough of each other. Slowly, they made their way back to the bed after drying each other up and fondling some more. They climbed under the duvet, laying next to one another, their foreheads pressed together, arms wrapped around the other in a sweet embrace. 

Vegeta smiled trailing his fingers up Goku's muscular arm. "Haven't you got a party to go to?"

"I do, but I'd rather spend the night here with you." He smiled as Vegeta pulled his head back and smiled with a small glint in his eye. 

"Are we okay now?"

He focused deeply into Vegeta's eyes, and brushed his thumb across Vegeta's lips before leaning in planting a delicate kiss. "I've missed being with you."

"I'm sorry that I lied, I never expected to fall for you from our calls."

"Vegeta, it's okay. I understand why you lied. I was still hurt by it, but same time I'm glad I made those um...calls."

"You always made my evening, with the stupid shit you'd say." He smiled poking Goku's nose. "I always looked forward when you called me." 

The pair chuckled remembering some of the funny and the lewd conversations they had. Their fingers now entwined.

Goku let out a sigh. "No more secrets?"

"No more secrets." He smiled into their kiss, he quickly pulled back and grinned as he pulled his hand away from Goku's. Slowly his hand snaked under the blankets and cupped Goku's crotch. "That was a great session." He grinned raising his brow before lightly nipping on Goku's bottom lip.

"Are you talking to me, or my dick?" He quirked his brow back at Vegeta. They both chuckled lightly.

"Would it be bad if I said both?"

Goku shook his head with a chuckle and pulled Vegeta in for a passionate kiss.

"Oh, there's something else I should confess to."

Goku furrowed his brows at Vegeta's serious expression.

"I love you." He smiled back at Goku, his eyes starting to water.

Goku smiled back, he wiped away the tears that formed on the corner of Vegeta's eyes. "I love you too." They wrapped arms lovingly around each other, kissing passionately till they both fell asleep in each other's arms in content. 

The End.

********


	33. Epilogue

A year had flown since the two rekindled their relationship, Vegeta was still working in the bakery store with Nappa, much to his displeasure. He was grateful he only had to see Nappa during work, as he had got an apartment with Goku, no longer having to live with Nappa or Yamcha anymore. Raditz had split up with Launch , he chose to do some travelling away from home mostly to get away from her harassment. Since Raditz wasn't planing to settle down anytime soon after that fiasco, Gine focus had been on her youngest sons relationship with Vegeta; questioning when they were planing to marry or at least elope so they didn't have to deal with family drama. It wasn't something that ever crossed the couples mind, they were content just being together; getting to know each other better than the alter egos. Goku had joked with his mother, that if he and Vegeta didn't marry within the next twenty years then she can plan a surprise wedding for them. What concerned Vegeta with that was, she did seem the type that would do it.

Vegeta leaned on the counter in his work, it was another mundane day that he couldn't wait to clock out of the place. One of his colleagues who had given him a blow job last year, during his break up -was still working there, so that would always make it slightly awkward. Especially if they had walked past each other to and from the break out area. What an awkward blow job that was, when he had told Goku about the ordeal he had been through he'd simply laugh; till Vegeta mentioned about him breaking his leg climbing out the neighbours window. He was so glad Bardock had shared that story with him, he enjoyed teasing Goku about it. His phone rung disturbing his cloud of thoughts, he glanced down and smirked as he quickly answered it.

"Hello Kakarot."

"So, I'm missing you,"

"You'll be seeing me after work," he chuckled glancing at the time, he only had another hour to go.

"True, however-I'm feeling horny right now."

"Are you now?" A small glint appeared in the corner of his eye, his lip curled mischievously as he scanned the room.

"Was just wondering if you could-help me?"

"Just a sec," he cupped his phone as he walked towards Nappa who was playing flappy bird on his phone. Vegeta raised a brow at it then back at Nappa, "I'm taking my break now, cover for me," he waved his hand dismissively at him whilst he started to head towards the bathroom.

"Is it because I took your last cigarette? I said I was sorry," Nappa whined throwing his phone aside as Vegeta had distracted him causing him to lose, just as he managed to get so far in the game. Sad times.

Vegeta rolled his eyes hearing Nappa wailing in the background, he locked himself in the bathroom and licked his lips as he pressed his phone against his ear. "Where were we?"

"So, I'm stroking my cock thinking of you and-"

"What would you do if I was there with you now?"

"Well...I wouldn't be calling you?"

"Fuck sake," he chuckled whilst pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay-okay, I'd imagine you just finished doing a strip tease for me, revealing that hot body of yours-"

"You know, would be a nice treat if you stripped down for me one day?" He bite on his lip as he started to rub his crotch, fuck was he feeling horny now.

"I do that anyway?"

"You know what I meant," he licked his lips simply imagining Goku doing a strip tease for him. 

"Oh,I wouldn't know how to do it the way you do."

"Hm, guess I'll need to give you a lesson on it, can't guarantee that it won't end up leading to other things." He chuckled snaking his hand down inside his pants and palming his hand around his hardened cock. "Anyway, I'm naked in front of you and I'm going to-" he paused as he heard a loud knock on the door, causing the two to sigh down the line.

"Vegeta are you doing that phone sex thing again?!" Nappa called out from the other side of the door.

"No!"

"It really sounds like you are, you got to wash your hands afterwards and-"

"Fuck off Nappa!" He gritted his teeth quickly pulling his hand out his pants, his cock had quickly gone flaccid hearing Nappa's voice in the background.

"I-I'll see you later babe," Goku said with a tittering laugh.

Vegeta frowned and sighed "fine," he ended the call, and washed his hands, he groaned as he could tell Nappa was pressing his ear against the door ensuring he was washing his hands. He dried his hands and opened the door causing Nappa to almost fall into him.

"Wow, that was a quick one." Nappa beamed in amazement.

"You know something, I know what you are actually talented in." He crossed his arms watching Nappa stare at him in anticipation to what he was about to say, "Being a cock blocker!" He clenched his fist shaking it at him before storming off. Damn that discombobulated son of a bitch, damn him to hell!

Nappa's smile widened, never had he been told what he was so good at before. His smile faded as he scrunched his brows in confusion whilst scratching the side of his head. "Wait, What do cock blockers do?"

-

From being cock blocked and having to listen to Nappa question what he had meant. He was glad to be back home with his boyfriend after spending the last hour that had felt like a day stuck with Nappa pestering him. Vegeta had arrived home to a surprise meal, and of course what better way to eat said meal with his boyfriend half naked in front of him. The two discussed their day in work, there wasn't really a dull moment at the bakery since Vegeta was working with Nappa. There was an incident where Vegeta jokingly told Nappa to stick his cock in one of the pastries, to check the temperature. Mainly because Nappa had questioned if they were done, and he wasn't too trusting of the thermometer to which Vegeta's response was "why don't you stick your dick in it." Surprisingly Nappa did just that, and that was fun to fill in the accident papers. How on Earth Nappa was still working there, not even Vegeta knew. Goku was still working in the same place with his mother, not much would happen in his work compared to Vegeta's. He always got excited to hear any funny tales that had happened in his boyfriends work, and he was never left disappointed. On finishing their meal together, the two played around in the kitchen, Vegeta done his best to show Goku ways to strip tease which had ended up him doing another private show for him. Smiles and seductive looks exchanged between the pair, the ended up cuddled in bed, their legs entwined staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"Vegeta," Goku smiled smoothing down side of his boyfriends arm, both of them staring deeply into the others half lidded eyes. "I don't think I've ever told you, just how much I love you," he exhaled and smiled widely.

"You tell me everyday," he chuckled and held Goku's hand. "And everyday I tell you the exact same-" he leaned in planting a delicate kiss on Goku's lips, slowly he parted his lips and stroked the side of Goku's face "I love you more Kakarot."

The two smiled widely, their hearts drumming in sync, they kissed each other passionately. Never would they of thought- they'd fall for each other as deeply as they have, and it had started from hearing each others voice first.

X

A/N - who knows, this may be a to be continued....

For now, this book has officially ended.

X


End file.
